


A Dark Return: Sequel To With All Of My Dark Heart

by MistakenAngel



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Sequel, Series, Vampires, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 48,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Two hundred years have passed since Severus Snape has been a Hogwarts Professor, in truth. But when the Half Blood Prince and his Princess travel back in time to try to save both the wizarding and vampire worlds from the machinations of Lord Voldemort, they must use all of their skills to save Harry Potter and his friends from danger. Can they do it, and keep the secret of their immortality from those they mean to protect?Well, read and find out, folks. Please don't forget to read, vote, and comment. Thank you!! ♥❤♥❤♥❤♥❤♥❤♥❤
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Pov...

Hogwarts...two hundred years in the past for me and the dark vampire lord by my side. We changed into our required clothes, and we were in our glamored selves. Severus looked appropriately older than my fourteen year old self. I had changed into my old Gryffindor uniform, and tucked my vine wrapped wand in my skirt where I always kept it.

Severus kept his daggers on his person by his sleek black wand. I was happy that he stopped carrying around the sword, because that would have been a dead giveaway that he was not the same surly, closed book as he was two hundred years ago. We walked at some distance from one another, and sneaked into the castle during the start of the year's announcements. I watched my husband go and talk to the other teachers, and he winked at me subtly without smiling.

After all this time, a mere wink or grin could always set my blood pumping.

I sat at the Gryffindor table, and Harry asked me, "What's with you, tonight, Mione'? You acted really weird after the mention of the dementors."

I pretended to act flustered, "Oh! Well...it's my time of the month, you know."

Ron Weasley made a look of disgust, "Eww, bloody hell, Hermione! Some of us are trying to eat here."

Ginny Weasley giggled, "Oh, hush, Ron! You asked Hermione what was wrong with her, and she told you. Eat your ribs, Ron, it has lots of... _juicy_ barbeque sauce on it."

Ron pushed his plate away, and looked like a sullen child. Good Lord, even my own children were more mature than this boy was at his age. But then again, they were born vampires, they had never been human.

I paid more attention to the news circulating about Sirius Black. There were many rumors that he was working alongside Voldemort, or that he was a deatheater gone rogue. None of them knew the truth: that he had been framed for the murder the entire time.

Dumbledore announced the appointment of Remus Lupin as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, and Lupin glared at Severus. Severus glanced at his old rival and flashed him a look of cold apathy. Lupin glared at Severus, and then drew back in fear.

I scowled. Good Lord! I had not anticipated that the damn werewolf would pick up our predatory scent. Then I saw his gray gaze on me, and he looked almost frightened, because I looked so young. His mind seemed disordered, and confused.

I didn't want to strain vampire and werewolf relations any further by allowing this feud to continue between my husband and this werewolf wizard. Dumbledore finished his speech, and I went to Gryffindor tower, and found my trunk where it was in this time.

I waited until the other girls went to bed to sneak out of the common room, and to my old quarters by Severus. But I was confronted by Remus Lupin.

His illuminated wand was pointed right in my face, and he sneered, "Who are you, bloodsucker? I would know the scent of a vampire anywhere."

"You must be mistaken," I said innocently, "My name is Hermione Granger, and--"

"And you shouldn't be walking the corridors this late, Miss...Granger," Lupin sneered, sniffing me, and coming close to me.

Then I saw Severus press his dagger against the werewolf's throat, "I would highly suggest that you lower your wand, Lupin," Severus said coldly.

"I would listen to him, sir," I said. My brother taught my husband well, and had become one of Angel's deadliest assassin mages. "You would not want to be knicked by the poison on his dagger."

Lupin lowered his wand, and said in a shaky breath, "S-Severus. _You_...You're...How?"

Severus scowled, "That is a long story. Suffice to say, Miss. Granger and I would like to keep our true selves hidden."

Lupin chuckled, "I never took you for a cradle robber, Severus."

"On the contrary, Lupin," I corrected, "If anyone is a cradle robber it is I. But that is beside the point."

Severus removed his dagger and put it back in his robes with a flourish.

Severus grabbed Lupin's brown tweed suit and pinned him against the wall. "For once, we are on the same side, Lupin. I would suggest you keep that wand lowered around Miss. Granger if you wish to maintain my goodwill. I have killed others of your kind for less offenses."

"I..." Lupin paled as he looked from me to Severus, and he nodded. "Fine. But, you're acting as if she's Lily or something."

"You _dare_ speak that bitch's name in my presence, wolf!" I nearly shrieked.

Severus rubbed my back reassuringly, and said in Romanian, "Shh, dearest. I will talk to Remus on my own. Now, go to your common room."

"But I thought--"  
"Later."

  
"I love you," I said, and then glared at Professor Lupin. I hated to leave my husband alone with a wizard who once bullied him, but I had no choice, we had our roles to play, after all, and we were going to play them until our mission was done to its full...


	2. Chapter 2

Snape's Pov...

I watched my wife leave for Gryffindor tower. I knew that Ashara despised Lily Evans Potter even now, but I never knew she felt as much vitriol as she did until Lupin mentioned her by name. 

"You might as well come in," I said, opening the door to my quarters. 

Lupin noticed the evidence of trendy women's clothes in my wardrobe, and he laughed, "I know we have never been friends, Severus, but I know you don't cross dress. So, where is the lucky witch you're banging on the side."

"You met her," I stated flatly. I poured us both glasses of firewhisky. It tasted like shit to me now that I was a vampire, but he didn't need to know that. 

Lupin took his glass, and sat down. "I do hope you're going to tell me that you're not shagging a teen, Snape."

I revealed my wedding band. "The answer is no, and she is in fact my wife." 

I pulled out a wedding photograph, and Lupin whistled. "Wow, just...she's gorgeous. Does she have a sister?"

"Yes, many."  
"Like how many?"

"Fifty I would say," I shrugged. "And all of them scheming, manipulative bitches. But that is getting into the politics of my people, a most tiresome topic even on the best of nights." 

"I'm guessing she's important, and you are as well," Lupin guessed. "You don't have to tell me everything, but you've never trusted me with anything. So why act like an open book now?"

I ran a hand over my face. "Because I need you to protect Harry Potter. He is in more danger from the dementors, and that rat his friend Mr. Wesley keeps as a pet than Sirius Black." 

Lupin looked at me strangely, and drained his wolfsbane laced firewhisky. "Okay, Sirius was my friend in school, I grant you that, but prison has a tendency to change people for the worst, not better. Are you saying that the rat is some kind of animagus?"

"Yes, that is what I'm saying."  
"Prove it."  
I showed him the evidence from the ruins of the Ministry of Magic, and how Voldemort was well on his way to destroying the world with his evil. Demons ran rampant, and wizards, and the other immortals could not contain his evil. I withdrew from his mind quickly. 

"I...I just," Lupin stammered, "I have no words. You must have gone through so much. How old are you now, roughly?"

"Two hundred."  
"Wow. And your wife?"  
"Seven hundred years roughly."

"O-okay, now I get her joke about cradle robbing. Now, what is it you want of me, Severus?" Lupin asked more genially. "Now, that I kind of know what's going on, and my former friend isn't a killer."

I got up from my chair and went to the mantle. I had long since gotten used to my vision being so sharp that I picked up on slight imperfections in walls, or how tightly compacted sand was on a beach, for example. I stared into the flames, and took comfort from the heat coming off in waves in the room. 

"Lay low, and keep an eye on Harry Potter and his friends," I finally answered. "I am no longer strictly bound to protect the boy. But you can since you were his father's friend."

Lupin nodded, "And the pet rat? What of him?"

"Keep a careful watch on Pettigrew as well," I said, facing Lupin. "I would sneak into Gryffindor tower to kill him myself, but that would only further incriminate Black, and he needs to be found innocent."

"I understand." Lupin stood, and asked, "Do...do you still care for Lily at all?"

I laughed. "No. My death nullified any love I felt for her. I feel...nothing for her. My wife despises her because of her callousness towards me."

"Severus! Gods, she was only like a teenager! How can you say that?" Lupin asked, shocked. "Surely, you don't hold what all of us did to you against us, right?"

The old me would have been angered by such a stance, and some small part of me still want to punch the werewolf for trying to paint Harry Potter's mother in such a sainted light. But I mostly didn't even care, because this mission was not about settling old scores, it was about the world as a whole.

"Lupin, I don't care," I said quietly. "I did care for years, and it ate away at my very soul. But my wife saved me from that. Now, I feel nothing for Lily Potter, or you. I simply want balance in the wizarding world. Now, leave."

Lupin sighed, "You must really love this woman."

"Obviously."

  
The werewolf left, and from that moment on, I had no further troubles from Lupin, except for the days he would act like a rebellious child and not want to take his wolfsbane potion. 

I went back to my quarters, and showered, and got into bed. I missed my wife's presence in bed. I missed being able to hold her close, and whisper to her sweet nothings as we both drifted off to sleep, occasionally kissing to connect in a more meaningful way. I could just touch her mind and speak with her that way, but I was tired. Magic in any form taxes the user's energies. I decided to just sleep, and when I eventually did, Ashara and I spoke in our dreams, and I felt complete and whole once again by her very presence alone...


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's Pov...

The first few weeks of Professor Lupin's class was interesting, to say the least. He preferred a very hands on, practical approach, and while it was fun for the students, I always caught him staring at me. It was almost as if he were saying: I know who you are, and what you are.

But on this particular Monday, we were being taught how to repel boggarts with the riddikkulus charm. A large antique wardrobe stood in the center of the classroom, and all of the chairs and desks had been moved out of the room. The wardrobe shook and rumbled, and threatened to topple over at any time.

"Now, would anyone hazard a guess as to what is inside this wardrobe?" Lupin asked the class.

 _A shapeshifting phantom of demonic origin,_ I wanted to say, which is the answer an archmage expected to hear assassin mage initiates answer. My hand flew in the air.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"  
"That's a boggart. It is a creature that shapeshifts into our most buried phobias and fears and exposes them to scare their victims. That's what--"

"Makes them so terrifying, yes," Lupin said, nodding. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," Luna said, winking at me. "They could be incorporeal, or made of wrackspurts, we will never know."

The class giggled at that. Lupin almost laughed himself at Luna's answer. "An..unusual answer, Miss. Lovegood. Five points to Ravenclaw for originality. But yes, class, Miss. Lovegood is correct about us not being aware of exactly what a boggart looks like. Now then, the spell I'm going to teach you today is called Riddikulus. Let's try it without wands, please. Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus," The class chimed in unison.

"Very good, and be sure to enunciate the word when you use your wands," Lupin instructed, and used his wand to unlock the wardrobe. Students gathered in a line, and people saw their worst fears. Neville Longbottom's was funny, because it had my husband dressed in some frumpy, old witch's clothes. I chuckled at that one.

When it came time for me, my fear was to lose him, and the class saw Severus bloodied and broken. I began to sob, and it took a great deal of concentration to cast the charm into a clown version of Severus. I went to go sit in a corner, and Luna came over to me.

"Are you alright, Asha?" She asked, whispering my name.

I looked up at her, and wiped at my eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a fear any wife feels for her husband."

Her eyes widened, and she became giddy. "Oh! How wonderful! You...you got kissed by a gnome on the way in here," and then she dropped her voice, "You've really got to tell me about it. Was there cake? Dancing?"

I smiled. "When we can be alone, I will tell you. How are you and Harry?"

She blushed, and said, "We're good. I'm a little scared to tell him I'm you know..."

I hugged my friend and then Harry stepped up for his turn, but Lupin stopped him from doing the lesson. The dementor that had materialized became a full moon, and Lupin turned it into a white balloon. He then abruptly ended the class, and I checked my class schedule: I had ancient runes at the same time as divination. I used the timeturner, and went to all of my classes, and used it to do my homework as well.

This year was going to be tiresome, and hard. Thank the gods, I was a vampire and could keep up with the material, but on the same token it would put a strain on when I could be with Severus, or look after Harry Potter and that damn animagus rat. I decided to lay low for a while, and pretend ignorance.

I was writing my latest history of magic essay on the Salem Witch Trials when a barn owl dropped a sealed envelope on to my open desk. Harry wandered by and snatched the envelope out of my hands before I could read it.

"Who's Sebastian, Mione'?"  
Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder and tried to open it but it was enchanted. "It smells of some clean cologne that's clearly from a wizard."

"Come on, Mione'! Who is he?" Ginny demanded. "I told you about me and Dean."

I genuinely blushed, "He's....just a Durmstrang I met over the summer. He's very cute."

I snatched the letter back, and opened it. Severus wrote in a code only we could read. But what it said was this:

_Dearest Ashara,_

_Would the gods, know not the depths of my desire for thee? How much I yearn to run my fingers through thy raven hair, and kiss thy sweet, full mouth. To feel thy fangs against mine throat, t'would be my greatest desire ever. How I yearn to taste thy nectar of your thighs, and slip into the depths of your being, worshipping your dark beauty as I should. Let me know when next we can meet via this owl, my love._

_Yours,_

_S_

I scrawled out a quick reply and sealed it. Ginny tried to read it, but only got the magical erotic undertones to it. Harry felt nothing, being a guy.

"I'm guessing he got rather explicit the way you're blushing," Ginny giggled.

I giggled. "Well, yeah. He loves to serenade me with poetry. But enough about my love life. How are you guys?"

They complained about their heavy class load, and I listened. I fed the owl a treat, and it flew off. Secret meetings and deceptions once again. I hated it but it was a necessary evil until this mission was over.

I had dinner in the Great Hall. Okay, pretended to eat anyway. No one but a very few people in the room knew that I ate nothing, in truth. I got ready for my nightly meeting with Severus, and he opened the door to his quarters without a shirt on.

He pulled me in, and locked it behind him. Once I was inside, he pinned me against the wall, and held my hands up above my head with one hand while he crashed his lips against mine.

I kissed back, moaning against his mouth as his free hand traveled down my face, back, ass, and up my shirt as he kneaded my breast.

"I want you..." He breathed.  
"Then have me."  
Severus carried me to his bed, which had emerald green and silver bedding on it. He laid me down, and began raining kisses along my throat, and nipping me, licking up the blood that welled there.

He then moved to my breasts and swirled his tongue around one nipple, and then the other. I arched my back, and ran my fingers through his beautiful black hair.

"Severus..."  
"Ashara..."  
He kissed along my abdomen and dipped his tongue into my navel. I chuckled at that. But when he began to swirl his tongue along my labia, I cried out for him. He continued to work his magic with his fingers and tongue until I grasped the sheets with my hands as I reached my climax.

Severus then began to kiss me deeply, and entered me slowly. Our eyes met as we came together, moving as one. My nails scratched his back lightly as he thrust in and out of me over and over again.

We did some other positions before we eventually found our releases. We collapsed against each other, and as we snuggled against one another, we fed off each other in turns, not taking enough blood to nourish each other, but to deepen the intimacy between us.

I should have gone back to Gryffindor tower and our set roles, but I no longer cared. Neither of us did, we needed this one night together. I slept in my husband's arms, and I was finally able to rid myself of that troubling vision from the boggart of Severus bleeding and broken before me. I should have heeded it then, but how was I to know that my vision was to come true during the battle of Hogwarts?


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's Pov...

Four Months Later...

The sleet and snow were a furious combination as Hufflepuff and Gryffindor took to the quidditch field for the first match of the year. Sightings of Sirius Black were rumored to be everywhere, but they were just that, rumors. Severus was on the warpath in tightening security around the school, and Lupin was finding himself unable to teach DADA classes at the present moment.

Half of both quidditch teams seemed to be suffering some form of accident over the course of the match. I normally went to the quidditch matches, and found it to be an altogether stupid game. But I had to keep up appearances as a student who cared about that school spirit bullshit. Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor, after all.

I sipped some discreet sips of blood replenished potion from a flask on my person. I needed to hunt soon, and not the artificial stuff. I was drawn out of my musings when the dementors flew into the skies above the field and then I saw Harry Potter fall from his broomstick. Fuck!

I ran to the teacher's stands, and heard Dumbledore's voice boom, "ARRESTO MOMENTUM!"

Harry landed softly on the grass of the field, and I used my preternatural vampiric speed to get to him first. Severus got there second.

Our eyes met, and he said mentally, " _He'll live. Come with us."_

 _"Good."_  
Severus picked Harry up bridal style, and I followed. Dumbledore didn't question my presence there as I followed my husband to the hospital ward.

The other students wanted to crowd each other out, but Dumbledore said firmly, "Please let Mister Potter rest while he recovers. You will all be able to visit. Until then, return to your classes."

"How come Hermione gets to be there first?" Ron asked in a bratty voice.

"Because I allow it, Mister Weasley," The headmaster barked.

When everyone left, Dumbledore asked me, "Do you think he needs...blood?"

I ran my hands over Harry's body and my hands glowed with white healing energies. "Severus, can you help with his right arm?" I asked my husband. "It's a bit dislocated."

He nodded, and concentrated his energies on Harry's arm. The bones knitted themselves, but he breathed heavily from the effort. "I do not believe I will ever get used to how draining this form of magic can be," Severus commented, pushing his black hair out of his eyes.

The headmaster was staring at us, and it was equal parts fear and awe. I shrugged, and Severus snapped his fingers, appearing his eternally young, true self once again.

"Severus! _You_...You're..."  
"A vampire? Yes, we both are now, obviously. You have many questions, no doubt," Severus said, concentrating on Harry's injuries.

"Yes, many. But I must attend to the matter of these _bloody_ dementors," Dumbledore grumbled. "And you two have classes."

Severus and I looked at each other, and sighed. "It is a pity we cannot see more of each other as we really are," I said.

Severus winked, and kissed my hand, "Yes, but I will see you for Defense Against The Dark Arts later."

I bit my wrist, and he licked the blood that welled up there, and he did the same for me. I licked up the blood, and winked, grinning. Sometimes, words were truly not needed between us. He snapped his fingers and he appeared as old as he was supposed to be, and I kept my disguise in place.

I went to my classes, and then flipped the time turner a few times so I could attend DADA on time. I sat beside Ron, and Severus strolled in and shut all of the windows of the classroom, and set up the projector.

"Turn to page 394," He drawled in his dark baritone voice I have always loved.

I raised my hand. "Yes, Miss. Granger?" He asked, feigning annoyance.

"Sir, we're not supposed to be starting nocturnal creatures for another four months," I pointed out. "We're still on grindylows."

"Yes, well, you are not the teacher now, are you, Miss. Granger?" He asked.

"No, sir."  
"Then turn to page 394."  
He began his lecture and it was no surprise that it was about werewolves, and how regular people became werewolves. I played know it all, and answered the questions clinically. When class was over, he assigned us all the essay that painted a target on Lupin's back. The students that had quidditch groaned, but Severus didn't go easy on them.

I went to go visit Harry, and Madame Pomfrey eyed me sharply, and said, "If you're here to drain the poor boy dry you won't be able to see him."

I sighed, "I won't harm Harry. You forget that it was me and Snape that healed him."

The old med witch scoffed, "Yes, with mage lore. I still don't understand how Severus knows how to do it."

I shrugged, "He has the gift. Other magical people do not. Now, are you going to let me see Harry or not?"

She saw the fierce look in my eyes, and backed down. I went to Harry's bedside, and he looked up at me, smiling, but it faltered when he saw that I brought his homework.

"Hey, Mione,' " Harry said, happily. "Want a pumpkin pastie?"

I chuckled, and shook my head, "No, I'm good. I figured that you would want to do homework while you're recovering here. Snape wants three rolls of parchment on werewolves and their origins, with emphasis on recognizing one if you should encounter one."

Harry groaned, "But I have that match with Slytherin coming up!"

I tossed my hair off to the side. "Hey, I don't make the rules, and you know him."

"Yeah, I do. Anything else happened besides the fact that my Nimbus 2003 flew into the whomping willow and broke it to pieces."

I told him all of the goings on in school. Harry laughed at who was dating who, but frowned when he heard that Cho Chang was looking for him. We parted then, and I went down to dinner in the Great Hall. Severus raised his wine glass to me, and I hid my blush as I drank out of my own glass.

I got into talking with Ginny and the Patil twins that I didn't see Severus subtly hand me a message as he walked by. I discreetly slipped the note in my sleeve.

I went to the Gryffindor common room and did all of my homework. I opened the note and it read: _Come alone to the headmaster's office. Your true self, not as Miss. Granger..--S_

I hated sneaking out of the Gryffindor tower, and making up lies, but I could only guess that this meeting was preempted by the appearance of the dementors on the grounds while the quidditch match was taking place.

I put on a dark business suit, and put on some makeup and styled my hair after showering.

"Lemon drops," I said to the stone gargoyle. It moved out of the way, and I went up the stone stair case. I didn't know what I expected, but Madame Pomfrey, McGonagoll, Dumbledore, Severus, and Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself was present.

The Minister was bowled over by my appearance as I went to my husband. He kissed my cheek in greeting, and whispered, "We have to navigate this very carefully, love."

"I understand," I said, sitting next to him, crossing my legs. The lecherous swine stared at my legs like I knew he would.

"Well, Cornelius, as you can see, the Princess is now present," Dumbledore said genially. "And I can assure you that neither her or Severus caused those dementors to appear on the quidditch field earlier today."

"Princess?" Pomfrey asked, staring at me and Severus. "How in the world is this... _girl_ a Princess?!"

I shrugged, "I could care less whether or not you believe me or Severus, but I assure you that I am, Pomfrey."

Fudge frowned, "You speak with cozy familiarity. Too much for my liking."

"I would not doubt my wife's words, Minister," Severus spoke quietly. "And we are both not responsible for this."

"But you were a deatheater!"  
Severus lifted an eyebrow. "Am I?" He unbuttoned his sleeves, and rolled up both of his sleeves. The Dark Mark tattoo was nowhere to be seen. "Only vampire blood can remove such dark magic from the body, Minister. Should not your search be relegated to Sirius Black alone?"

A collective gasp of shock echoed in the room as Severus buttoned his sleeves back up. "But I...You two need to come to Azkaban right away," Fudge flustered.

"For what crime, Minister?" McGonagoll asked plainly. "Princess Ashara has been masquerading perfectly as a student, and Severus Shape is merely doing his job before his turning. They have not harmed a single student or staff member here. In fact, whenever possible, they have attended to the security needs of this castle."

"I saw you two bite each other!" Pomfrey accused.

Severus laughed, "Really? That is the best you can come up with? It was an act of affection towards my _wife_. Even bonded werewolf mates bite each other affectionately."

Fudge blushed, and said, "You still need to come with me."

Dumbledore stood. "I would not suggest that you try it, Minister. Prince and Princess Snape are of no threat to the wizarding world."

"And you would fight the Ministry on this, Albus?" Cornelius Fudge asked, shocked to his core.

Dumbledore and McGonagoll came to stand in front of me and Severus, protectively. "If necessary, yes. You have no authority to come into Hogwarts to take away an employee and student from this school without a warrant."

The Minister of Magic narrowed his eyes. "I could prosecute criminal charges on your staff member for being intimate with a student, Albus. How old are you, Princess?"

"Seven hundred."  
"Whaat??"

" _Yes_. I am Imperial Princess Ashara Tepes--Snape," I said in an authoritative voice, "My brother, Prince Angel of clan Dracula sent me here to monitor werewolf activity in the area. I masqueraded as a student, and met my _husband_ here. Now, we could debate the reasons as to why the dementors chose to disobey orders until we are blue in the face, or, I can conclude that the dementors attacked Harry Potter on someone's orders."

"You dare accuse me!"  
I waved a hand and twisted my fingers as I slipped my mind probe into the elderly wizard's mind. He screamed at the pain, but eventually, he yielded the memory.

Severus put the memory filament into an empty vial. He came within inches of the Minister of Magic's face and said coldly, "If I _ever_ hear of or see any summons to the Ministry of Magic concerning my _private_ activities with my wife, I will be coming after you personally, Fudge."

The Minster of Magic left, frightened at the prospect of being cursed. I went to Dumbledore and handed him the memory vial. He took it and we all looked at the memory in his baptismal font style pensieve.

The memory showed that Fudge indeed gave the order, but only under duress from...necromancers. Everyone besides Severus looked at me, confused.

"Impossible," I said, shaking my head. "Just... _impossible_. Severus, you don't think Ash lived during the war, do you?"

He sighed, and said, "I think only Angel would know for sure. He did fight him for Olivia's sake, after all."

"I know, I know. No one besides him really knew what happened in their final encounter," I said. "These have to be rogue mages trying to work with this so called Dark Lord of yours. All of the main necromancers are dead."

McGonagoll cleared her throat, "I feel like you two have a history that only you know about. Would you care to enlighten us?"

We explained as best as we could about the dark mages, led by my late sister in law's evil older brother who killed their father to usurp the elven throne. "...If there is a group of dark mages dedicated to Voldemort's cause, then we all have a big problem, and the Elders might have to involve themselves in this. But with my mother still on the Imperial throne, the chances of help coming to you are--"

"Likely a million to one," Severus finished for me. "Ashara and Angel killed her favorite son, her eldest, and she is likely not going to forgive that."

McGonagoll put a hand to her mouth, shocked. The med witch had already fled long ago in terror of the two vampires in the room.

"So, you hid yourself in the wizarding world for safety," Dumbledore said, nodding. "Clever. Very clever. But it has been centuries. Surely, enough time has elapsed for forgiveness?"

We both shook our heads. "Not to an immortal, headmaster," I answered. "And if you ever met Lilith, you would agree with me."

McGonagoll yawned, "Well, I am going to turn in for the evening. I have classes early in the morning, as do you, Severus."

She left, and we were left alone with Dumbledore. "Well, if I needed proof of you being older than meets the eye, I surely had it tonight. Do you think that your brother could come to Hogwarts to speak with me again, Ashara?"

I sighed, and said, "I will certainly ask him. But I am certain he is aware of some of these problems."

Dumbledore nodded, understanding, "Yes, I understand. He can only do so much. Well, I will draft a letter. Does he receive messenger owls?"

"No, but we can contact him," I replied.

"Very well. You are both dismissed." We nodded, and Severus escorted me back to Gryffindor tower. We shared a searing, heated kiss, and he gave the password to the fat lady portrait.

I sneaked into the girl's dormitory, and changed back into Hermione, and got into bed after getting ready. All too soon, I had to get up for classes, and groaned. It was going to be a long, tiresome day, indeed for me...


	5. Chapter 5

Angel's Pov...

The message from Ashara and Severus was unsettling when I received it. Necromancers in league with this Dark Lord? Impossible! Ash was dead. I had seen to that personally. No, these had to be simple dark mages who had heard about Ash's deeds, and wanted to 'finish what he started.' 

My council did not share my concerns and cautioned me not to do anything rash. Then Lilith arrived, and before I could put up a fight, I was beaten to a pulp and taken before her in my own throne room.

She looked down on me, and said, "I gave you the chance to be a loyal subject, son. Now, you must suffer. Guards, seize him."

I tried to muster my power, but she absorbed the energy into herself! Then I remembered Severus's own lessons on wand waving. I cast a protective charm, and I was able to break the binding wards used against me. My training took over, and I killed her guards, feeding and ripping out their throats in the process. 

Lilith let out a feral growl, and we began to fight with mage lore. She had more experience, and her powers were unbelievably strong, but she had not fed in a long time, and even then I was barely able to break her shields.

My sword pierced between her breasts, and I twisted the blade. It was then that she began to laugh. No, cackle was a better description for her reaction. 

"You think..." She spat her blood in my face, "You think my death...will gain you the Imperial crown??!! I will return...bastard!"

"Go to hell where you belong!" I intoned the spell inlaid into my sword, and a look of horror passed over her features as my sword glowed with an unholy light as her spirit was absorbed into the blade. But then the sword shattered into millions of shards. 

I collapsed to the floor as I tried to shield myself from the dark energies. But some passed through, and it felt like my whole soul burned as if with an inner fire as I absorbed my mother's knowledge and powers. 

I screamed, and it would be days before I could leave the castle, but when I did, it was to leave an outcast. I fled to my sister, and took with me the few mages still loyal to me with me. 

We disguised ourselves as mortal students and it was a good thing we did, or the magical people within would have been alarmed to the presence of more immortal beings in their midst.

I am now a disgraced clan Prince, in a no man's land I do not know. How am I to cope with this different world that I know very little of? I had to find Ashara, she would know what to do, she always does...


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's Pov...

I could feel the dull ache in my chest that told me that something was seriously wrong with the world. I saw flashes of death...of magic dissipating...Lilith! I screamed as I felt my soul tear itself apart.

The other girls fled in terror, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Severus...

Snape's Pov...

I forced a calming draught down Hermione's throat, and her body began to still.

Minerva came into the room, and asked, frantic with worry, "What ever is the matter with her?!"

I closed my eyes, and extended my awareness towards Ashara's mind, and then I felt it. Queen Lilith was dead. Dead! Angel was also on the grounds, and needed to be found. Of course, he was. The fool had decided to go against his Elders and killed his own mother. I pulled my awareness from my wife to the present.

"Her mother, the vampire Queen, is dead," I answered. "She felt her death just now."

"Good gracious! Shall we take her to the hospital wing?" Minerva asked.

I shook my head, "No, I will take her to my quarters. She will be safer there. I have to locate her brother."

"She will need to use the time turner to make up her classes," McGonagoll warned.

I nodded, and picked up my disguised wife. I much preferred her older, darker form, but the girl wasn't altogether unpleasant to look upon, I had to admit. I unlocked my quarters, and locked the door behind me.

I laid her on my bed, and took the glamor off of her. She winced from the pain of her limbs stretching and molding themselves to their proper places. It was not like polyjuice potion where one only wore a sort of mask of another's physical appearance; but it went deeper than that.

Finally, my wife was revealed in all of her dark glory. I kissed her forehead, and I was about to leave when her eyelids fluttered open, and she took my hand in hers.

"Severus," She called to me. I sat back down on the side of the bed and faced her.

"Yes, my lady?"  
She chuckled, "You're just as royal as I am now, so why the formality between us?"

I shrugged, "You like it."  
"I didn't say that I didn't. Wait, why am I here? I should be in Gryffindor tower."

"You were screaming and twitching on the bed," I explained.

Ashara began to tear up, and she wiped them away, "Yes, yes. My mother was just killed and...find my brother. He is on the grounds in a glamor right now."

"On it."  
She looked down at herself and her torn school uniform. "Oh, and I need a spare uniform and the time turner. I have classes to attend."

"Are you sure you don't want to rest, Asha?" I asked, suddenly torn between my two duties.

She shook her head, "No, we have to keep up our disguises. You go on to class, I'll be along."

I had no choice but to obey her. I went back to work, and left her there. Then she popped in, hastily stuffing down her time turner down her shirt.

We were working on the further study of werewolves, and I set up a surprise quiz. Weasley tried to cheat on her quiz, and I frowned. When would the idiot learn to do his own work? Potter, to his credit, kicked his friend under the table. I caught Weasley cheating again, and walked behind him and whacked him on the head. Hermione grinned subtly, but Potter scowled. 

I checked some of the other student's work before I circled back to my desk. "I expect all of you are finished with your werewolf essays. For those of you who are not.." I glared at Potter and Weasley for dramatic effect, "I expect to see you in detention for the next week."

"But Professor," Potter complained, "I have quidditch!"

I sighed, "Well, then that is most...unfortunate, Mr. Potter."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Weasely whined, trying to stand up for his friend.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Weasley," I barked. I then glared at the Slytherin table, where my godson was snickering. "Twenty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Anyone care to express an opinion?"

No one was brave enough to contradict my orders. "Good." I waved my wand, and the essays began piling themselves on to my desk. "Now that this foolishness is over. Next week, provided that Professor Lupin is still out...sick, we will start to cover vampires. And if you do not tax me over much, I may have one come in to speak to you."

There was a gasp of astonishment at this announcement. Predictibly, Miss. Granger rose her hand. "Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"Sir, you _are_ aware that the Ministry forbids them around wizarding students?" She asked, fixing me with a stern glare. (" _Why the hell didn't you clear this with me?!")_

(" _I prefer a hands on approach, it will be fine,"_ ) "Yes, under normal circumstances," I answered verbally, "You would be correct, Miss. Granger. But as I understand it, there is a new treaty with a prominent clan that will allow the lesson."

Malfoy mercifully raised his hand, mostly because Slytherin House couldn't afford to lose more points. "So, is this guest teacher going to be a bloke, or..."

"She will be a Princess, Mr. Malfoy," I said, glancing at Hermione as I said it. "So, with that in mind, boys, be on your best behavior. Girls, do not take all lesson asking her about the Imperial court. Dismissed."

Hermione stayed behind after everyone left, and she leaned over my desk as I was grading papers. "You should have covered this change in lesson plans with me, since you want me to speak about our people," She said, in tones that indicated her displeasure.

I laid down my quill, and looked up at her. "I think you can relax on the lectures about the ancient discretionary laws. As I understand it, all of us are at war with the Dark Lord."

"Yes, and now Queen Lilith is dead by my brother's hand," She sharply reminded me. "My brothers and sisters are now scrambling in Sumatra to jockey for position to become the next King and Queen. This is bad, Severus. Very bad. Everything is so precarious right now. Are you sure you want me speaking about vampires as my true self?"

I rubbed her shoulders gently. "Yes, I am sure. But I have to find Angel, you know how impulsive he can be."

She tossed her bushy brown hair. "Yes, I am well aware. I have to go to divination."

I grinned, and said, "Be sure to hoard the sugar packs then, Sibyl's tea is very much on the bitter side."

"I will keep that in mind." She flipped her time turner, and some foolish part of my mind told me to kiss her. But I could not, the disguise prevented it. I watched my disguised wife leave, and left to go seek Angel out in whatever disguise he chose to wear. I knew it would be challenging, but I would find him, all I had to do was concentrate after all...


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione's Pov...

I popped into a room that looked like the inside of a cheesy fortune tellers shop, complete with curtains and overly sweet smelling incense burning. Most of the students hated being there, of course, but since it was a required course, we all had to attend one semester of it for the necessary credits.

I imagined that Professor Sibyl Trelawney would be a flake like most fortune tellers, and I was not disappointed when I saw her. She had on huge bifocals that gave her beady eyes the look of an owl, and she wore a massive amount of scarves and gauzy fabric. She had wild, graying brown hair, and had a pinched, undernourished look to her overall.

On all of the tables held a big crystal ball, and cushions for everyone to sit. I remembered Severus's comment about sugar in my tea, and I soon hoarded the sugar packets at my table. Let Harry and Ron have the Splenda and Sweet and Low.

"Welcome one and all to divination," Professor Trewlawny said dramatically, bumping into her desk. Some kids tittered at that. "Together, we will all broaden our minds, and look beyond! Beyond what we all think is possible. Today, we shall be practicing the ancient art of reading tea leaves, and determining what we find there. Now, take the cup of the student across from you, and read aloud what you find there."

Ron took Harry's cup, and I took Ron's. Sibyl made a show of Neville Longbottom's grandmother not being well.

"Oh! My dear, I think you're in the beyond," The Professor said, coming to Ron's side. "Tell us all what you see in Miss. Granger's cup."

"Umm, you're gonna meet a dark stranger...I guess, tall and mysterious," Ron blushed.

"And you will receive another howler from your mum," I retorted. Ron fumed. Sibyl then looked at Harry's cup and looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"My...my dear," She said shakily, "You have...the Grim."

I looked into the cup. "It looks like tea leaves to me, Professor," I pointed out.

She knelt by my side, and took one of my hands and said, "My dear, from the first moment I saw you step into my class, I saw that you did not possess the noble gift of divination. I....wait a minute. A _marriage_ line? How??"

I grinned, and briefly flashed her my fangs. ( _"If you want to continue to live, you will silence your mouth, dabbler." ) "_ I..I don't know what you're talking about, Professor. If you will excuse me," I said aloud.

She looked at me with abject terror, and I made a show of being upset by the teacher saying that I was lousy at divination. But just as the students were leaving, the flaky witch asked me to stay after.

I turned to face her, and asked, "What do you want, Professor?"

"Why do you have palm lines of someone long in years, dear?" She asked. "Especially, a marriage line. You are much too young to have a husband."

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I? As I said earlier, if you wish to keep drawing breath, I would suggest that you not question why things are as they are. Oh, and as a side tip, true divination works only through the shedding of blood."

Her owl-like eyes went wide with shock. "Only mages know that."

"Yes, indeed. Good day, Professor," I said, and left her classroom. I went to a few more classes, but I decided to drop the class once the first half of the semester was over.

But the problems of the year began to mount when Lupin began letting a certain old friend into Hogwarts, and the appearance of Severus's new 'nephew,' came to the forefront of the strange goings on at Hogwarts, and it took all of our time and energy to tighten security in the light of Sirius Black's recent appearances in and around Hogsmeade village....


	8. Chapter 8

Snape's Pov...

I found Angel at the borders of the Forbidden forest feeding off of a deer that had the unfortunate bad luck to run into a hungry vampire. He sensed my presence, and stood as wiped at his mouth.

"Good evening, Severus," He said, turning to face me. 

I narrowed my eyes at him, and said, "You're going to have to destroy your kills here."

Angel sighed, "Yes, yes. Even with a war going on between two worlds, we still must all follow the law of discretion."

He waved his hands over his kill and the beast's carcass disintegrated before us leaving nothing behind. 

"Why are you here Angel?"  
"You know why. I killed the Queen, and I seek refuge," He explained. "Did Ashara not tell you?"

I wanted to hit my brother in law so hard my palms were itching. "She didn't have to. She damned near scared the shit out of her fellow Gryffindors by screaming in her sleep when she sensed it."

Angel looked like I had just slapped him. "Yeah, I figured as much. Mother was always closer to her. Well, it cannot be helped now. I am currently a fugitive since I came back through time to do this, and I ask for sanctuary." 

My eyes widened. "You didn't seriously use a time portal? Those are highly unstable and dangerous, you taught me that yourself."

He rounded on me. "And what would you have me do, Severus?! Turn myself in and hand over the keys of Castle Dracula itself?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "No, I suppose you cannot do that. Well, come along. I highly doubt the headmaster will be keen to be woken up this late at night, but you could pose as my nephew."

"And be in your old school House? That would have a strange poetry to it, the son of the dragon attending a magical finishing school where my school sigil is a green snake," Angel said, grinning. 

We shared a laugh over that, and went to the headmaster's office. Predictably, Albus was not too keen to be woken up, but he seemed most intrigued to have a new "student," who Angel glamored himself to look like my nephew. Julian Black is the name we came up with. He looked like me at fourteen, and we decided that he would be a transfer from Durmstrang Institute. 

"I prefer my own name," Angel said in a disapproving tone, "Julian is your eldest son's name, Severus."

Dumbledore looked at me with shock, and I scowled, "Yes, well, he is my favorite, as you are aware, so take it as a complement."

"Was," Angel said, sadly. He took out a newspaper clipping from my time, that told me that my eldest son died in a recent mage battle. "I...I'm sorry, brother. But...it hasn't happened in this time, and..."

"Silence!" I shouted. I schooled my features, and snatched the article out of my 'nephew's, ' hands. "I will tell my wife of this, but until I do, not a word to her. Do you understand?"

Dumbledore and Angel agreed. I watched Albus take down the sorting hat and put it on Angel's head. 

The sorting hat woke up and said with interest, "Ah, a very old, keen mind this one. Very powerful, indeed. A great intellect and brave, so brave. But cunning above all. I know just where to place you: Slytherin." 

Angel hopped off the stool, and smoothed out his now shoulder length black hair. I found it odd to see my brother in law with my eyes and complexion, but it was essential that he look like a relative of mine to pull this disguise off with any kind of success. 

A house elf was summoned, and they measured Angel's now lanky frame, for Slytherin uniforms. Moments later, some new uniforms were brought to him. 

"These are ugly clothes."  
"Just wear them," I ordered. "Every male student has to wear them."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I suppose that I have your Defense Against The Dark Arts class in the afternoon, right?"

I grinned. "Right."  
We stopped at the Slytherin common room, and I gave the password. I stepped in with my "nephew," and the Slytherins who were up at this hour sat up straight as this new boy and their Head of House came into the common room unannounced.

I cleared my throat. "Students, I would like you all to meet my nephew Julian Black, a recent transfer from Durmstrang Institute. His parents recently divorced and he has been privately sorted to Slytherin House. So welcome him, and show him the ropes. I expect all of you to welcome him with the courtesy I expect from Slytherin House."

Without another word, I strode from the room, leaving my "nephew," to be asked incessant questions, and be the latest object of curiosity. I looked down at the newspaper clipping, and frowned. 

I went to my quarters, and found Ashara there. I wordlessly handed her the clipping, and she began to cry. I went to her, and we both cried in each other's arms. We later went to bed and comforted each other by cuddling. Sleep did not come easily, and when it did, it was only through sheer exhaustion alone... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione's Pov...

When Severus explained how our son died in battle, my heart sank. He wasn't dead in this time, in fact, none of my children were alive in this time. But still, the knowledge that my eldest son Julian would die at the hands of rival mages floored me. There was a large part of me that wanted to use the time turner to prevent it from happening, but he dissuaded me against it.

"How dare my brother come here!" I nearly shouted. "Our son died at his command, Severus, and now it's suddenly okay for him to put a glamor on and masquerade as a student? No, this is wrong, Severus! Just wrong."

Severus sighed, kissing my temple. "I know, my lady. I _know_. But it would behoove Hogwarts to have another defense in place, in case the dementors get unruly, or the Dark Lord sends werewolves here again."

"As I said to Lucius Malfoy at the beginning of second year: fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," I replied.

Severus smiled, flashing his fangs. I never got tired of being thrilled every time I saw this clear evidence of his immortality. He would be my handsome half blood Prince forever. I could have a thousand children with this wizard and still love him the same: wholly and completely.

"I know, dearest," He said, caressing my cheek. "But we have to tolerate all of this until Black is caught. Or given The Kiss."

I shook my head, "But he's innocent, Severus. I don't think I could live with myself if he is killed as history tells it: by dementors this year."

He kissed me. "Well, then we're just going to have to find a way to save him. Aren't we?"

"Yes, we will. But in the meantime, don't I have to speak to your students about our people?" I asked, getting out of bed.

Severus eyed my nakedness and I tossed a pillow at him. "Hey, Mister punctual! Are you going to get your sexy ass out of bed or am I going to just pillow fight you until you do?"

Severus laughed. "Oh, it's on, Princess. I win, I get to keep you after detention."

I giggled. I loved his mischievous moods when he got into them. "Ooo! I love a challenge. And, if I win? What do I get, oh brilliant potions master?"

"A hunt, just you and me."  
"Consider yourself conquered, potions master."

We began beating each other with pillows, and chasing each other around his quarters. No doubt, people would be shocked to see two vampires play fighting and giggling like children, but we loved screwing around sometimes; it kept love alive even after all of this time.

We 'fought,' each other, until Severus beat me, and pinned me to the floor, kissing me all over. "Looks like someone is staying with me for a...very extended detention," He said suggestively. 

We finally got ready, and I put on a black pinstriped power suit, and high heels. I did my makeup and left my hair down, rather than put it up in my usual up do whenever I wasn't in disguise.

Severus left to go to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, and I saw students stare at a vampire walking the corridors of Hogwarts openly shocked. Young wizards stared at my legs, and young witches stared after me as if seeing a supermodel emerge from a fashion magazine. Severus shut the windows for dramatic effect, and I walked in, my heels clicking on the wood loudly.

I walked to the front of the class, and Luna Lovegood smiled and gave me a thumbs up. The other students stared, especially Draco Malfoy and the other students.

"Good afternoon, class," I said, using my original Romanian accent. "As your Professor informed you, I am Ashara Tepes, an Imperial Princess to the court of Sumatra. Now, before we get started, what were you taught previously about vampires as a whole?"

"That they're ugly, and have long, gnarly nails, and stink of the grave," A Ravenclaw girl said.

"That they have red eyes," Another kid said.

Other kids threw out other suggestions, all more outrageous than the first. I drew on the chalkboard what they described and it was a hideous, misshapen creature indeed.

"Some vampires are objects of horror, class," I pointed out, "But the majority of us are not. It defeats the purpose of our target: human beings and the blood they provide. Now, I am a unique case. My looks stem from Queen Lilith, the first of us."

"Have you met her?" Harry Potter asked, and then shyly looked away from me.

"Yes, she was my mother," I said. "I say was, because my older brother Angel killed her. Now, purebloods, as I am one, cannot breed unless it is with their claimed mate. Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

The platinum blonde put his hand down and smirked, "Could we have a go? Cause' you are like seriously hot."

I laughed. "I hate to disappoint you, Mr. Malfoy, but I have a husband I very much love. Now, then, I could spend the next fifty years covering the political hierarchy of my people. But I won't do that. Instead, I would like to ask why you need wands to use magic."

"Because magic in a child is unstable otherwise," Angel answered in his disguise. He winked at me, but I scowled back at him.

"Yes, Mr. Black, correct," I said. "But over time, it is no longer necessary for true magical mastery. Your wand can become a crutch, class. Magic is everywhere in the currents of the Earth, the elements, even each other, and every living thing. If you know how to tap into the magical energies around you, there is no limit to your powers. Now, I was trained as a mage before receiving wand user training.

"Not every immortal creature is a mage, just as not every mortal is a witch or wizard. The power comes from within. I want you to meditate tonight, class. I want you to visualize the ground beneath your feet as being a conduit of energy. All you have to do is reach out with your powers, and your emotions, and let it fill you from within. May I give the assignment, Professor Snape?"

Severus grinned, "Be my guest, my lady."

I winked back, "Now, then. Two rolls of parchment on your experience with this exercise. Extra credit to those who manage an elemental sphere of energy like this."

I summoned a fire sphere, and bounced it from one hand to the next, and blew it out. I showed my unburnt hands to the class. The bell rang, and students filed out of the classroom, but before the door could shut, Severus pinned me up against the wall, and kissed me hard. I kissed back, and said, "That was so not necessary."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, it definitely was. Don't forget about your detention. I do not like absent students from class."

"Even insufferable know it alls?" I asked, batting my eyes.

"Especially those."

  
"Until then." I stepped out of the classroom, and went back to my quarters to change back into Hermione. When I emerged, no one was around, and I went to all of my classes, including where my true self did my speech, and my glamored self asked incessant questions through the magic of the time turner.

After dinner, I transfigured a school uniform to fit my more adult figure and went to the potions classroom where Severus awaited me, and I served out my long 'detention,' indeed... 


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione's Pov...

The potions room was drafty and cold as always as I entered the room. Severus strode about the room in his teaching robes, and leaned over me when I sat down in a desk.

"You have been most tardy of late, Miss. Granger," He said in his best teacher voice. "And this is most...unacceptable, indeed. I shall have to punish you for these irresponsible actions. Do you understand?"

I tried to keep the excitement from creeping down my spine. I could tell that this had long been a fantasy of his to have some unsuspecting witch at his complete sexual control.

"Yes, sir," I said, keeping my voice afraid as I played along. "I...I mean, I...what do I have to do for my detention?"

He stealthily crept behind me and whispered in my ear, "I want to see how obedient you can be to my wishes, Miss. Granger."

"H-how s-sir?"  
"By accepting my attentions wholly and completely as I penetrate your very senses," Severus said huskily, and stood me up, and made chains come from the ceiling.

He chained my wrists in the padded cuffs, and said, "Close your eyes, and trust me."

I did, and he tied a silk blindfold around my head. I felt him unbuttoning my gray vest, and then my white blouse underneath.

"No bra, Miss. Granger?" Severus asked, chuckling. "How...unexpected. Ten points to Gryffindor for that."

I gasped as I felt his mouth suckle one breast and then the other, lightly biting the ends of my nipples with his teeth. He continued to work his mouth further down, and began to unzip my skirt, and he knelt kissing along my white lace thong. He pushed aside the thin lace and began to eat me out.

"Sir! Oh...oh..oh my!" I gasped as he began to suck along my labia and finger me hard inside. I bit my lip, and knew I drew blood because I could taste it on my tongue.

"Shhh," He soothed. "None of those noises of delight now. Whatever will Filch think of what is going on in here?"

"Yes, sir."  
He continued to make me squirm as I got wetter and wetter as I could feel my climax coming on. Finally, I cried as I clenched around his fingers, moaning.

"Good girl," Severus said, "Apparently, the know it all can be obedient when it suits her."

He bit my neck lightly and lapped up the blood that welled up there. I shivered as I heard him unzip his pants, and moaned into his mouth when he slipped inside of me. The chains dropped and he bent me over a desk and took me hard against the surface.

We were both breathing hard by this point as he continued to pound in and out of me hard. Finally, he stilled as he gave me one last hard thrust and felt his release spill into me. He pulled out and spanked me.

He unlocked the chains and made them disappear, and then took off my blindfold.

"That was fun," I said, and then began to dress. Something with regards to time being disrupted was happening at this moment. Severus tucked himself in and buttoned and zipped up his pants.

Angel burst in and said, "The godsdamned werewolf is loose...Uncle. Um, do I even want to ask what you two were doing in here?"

"Oh, I'm just serving detention," I quipped. "I have been naughty lately."

Angel rolled his eyes, black because he was in his glamor, "Yeah, uh huh. Eww...Save the kinky shit for later love birds. Right now, you have two kids out there running from a werewolf."

I snapped into my Hermione disguise, and transfigured the school uniform to fit my less than adult figure. I had been quite the skinny girl until I turned sixteen as I recall.

I followed my husband and brother out of the castle with our wands out. The werewolf was out and snarling and chasing the kids, but a big black wolfhound was fighting off the gray wolf.

Luna and Harry got behind us as Severus shielded us. "Miss. Granger take Mr. Potter and Miss. Lovegood back to their common rooms."

"No!" I shouted. "I refuse to fight without you!"

"And I won't leave Harry!" Luna said, her eyes going black, and her fangs lengthening.

Angel grinned, not surprised, and said, "Well, well, well, Potter. Looks like this veela is with you."

"An--Julian!" Luna shouted, "Oh my gods, he like wasn't supposed to know! You are so damn mean."

There was a loud yelp from a dog being wounded. "Sirius!" Harry shouted. He took off running.

"Come back here, Potter!" Severus shouted, trying to grab for him.

I sighed, "He's _your_ mate, Luna."

She sighed, and white wings sprouted from her back. "Yes, but go get Buckbeak. Harry and I used a time turner and saved him from the Ministry. We were going to save Sirius Black with him."

Buckbeak I remember was the hippogriff Hagrid liked, and had attacked Draco Malfoy out of disrespect during a Care of Magical Creatures class. It was part eagle, part horse.

Severus stunned werewolf Lupin, and forced some wolfsbane potion down the werewolf's throat. Angel and I found the hippogriff in the woods eating bugs. I curtsied to the creature, and he bowed. Angel bowed as well, remembering the class, but also because we learned of hippogriffs in our earliest mage training.

We gently led the beast out through a thrall trance, and Luna landed with Harry and Severus carried Sirius Black in his arms. Severus looked fairly beaten up, because the wizard tried to fight him in his dog form, but he had to summon his patronus to make the dementors go away.

We all came up to the castle, looking the worse for wear. Luna returned to her regular form, and Ron Weasley was confused as to why they were all there. He had sprained his ankle when Sirius Black tried to attack Peter Pettigrew in his rat form, and so couldn't join his friends. Severus laid Sirius Black on the hospital bed, and Luna sat with Harry and told him about their connection.

"Will you be okay with the kids while I go with Julian to explain to Dumbledore what is going on?" Severus asked.

I nodded. He nodded back, and when he was gone, Ron said, "Um, Professor Snape is acting really weird. Does anyone else notice that?"

Luna and I shared a look and laughed.

"Oh, Ron, he's just concerned about tonight's events," Luna said. "Why ever would you think Professor Snape would be acting strangely?"

"He acts like, I dunno, like he has a girl or something," Ron said. "Remember DADA class and that hot witch that came in to talk about vampires? He couldn't keep his eyes off of her."

 _And his hands were all over me as well,_ I thought, chuckling. "Really? I must have had History of Magic that period. It's a shame I missed it."

Harry laughed, "Oh yeah, even Malfoy tried to flirt with her, but she said she was married. Lucky wizard. She was cool though. I had never heard of wizards and witches that used their powers like she described. It sounded--"

"Poetic," Luna said. "But I guess the cat is out of the bag. I am one fourth veela, enough for the aurors to hunt me if they ever knew about me. Harry, we are...well, you're my mate. It's why I tried to protect you, and why I can do this." She made her wings appear, and Ron stared at her.

"Cool! Is anyone else here...like you?" Ron shrugged.

"Draco, obviously," Luna confessed, "He is more like half wizard, half veela. But he's not my mate. Our dads were so disappointed when I told them it was Harry. But no veela can control who their mate is, it is a soul connection. Vampires are so lucky it's through the soul and blood. They have some measure of control. Hermione, can you tell Ashara that I miss her and I want us to hang out if she isn't too tied up with all she has to do?"

I hugged my friend. "Sure thing. She told me that she has to hunt, but she should have time during the holidays."

"Thank you, so much!" She said, hugging me and I laughed.

Sirius Black stirred, and when he looked at me he started screaming. I cast a sleeping spell on him, and he calmed down to sleep. Shit. I should have known that some animagus's could see through glamors such as mine. He no doubt saw all my vampiric self.

Dumbledore burst in with Severus, my disguised brother, and McGonagoll. He nodded to me, and my brother, and said to me, "Go ahead and wake Sirius, Your Grace."

I waved my hand over Sirius, and he instantly began pitching a fit when he saw me Angel, and Severus. "Silence, mortal!" Angel commanded. sharply. "No offense, but I prefer my own body, and able to bed any chick I want. Is it alright, sis if I change?"

"Fine."  
"Good." He snapped his fingers, and his true self was revealed. Severus and I did the same.

Sirius Black looked at my husband with abject terror in his eyes. "Severus! You're...you're a _vampire_??"

I sighed, "I am Princess Ashara, Severus is my husband and claimed mate. Now, stop squirming as if we're going to hurt you!"

Sirius looked at me, and said, "Wow. I...Most of the vampires in Azkaban know you as the Prince and Princess who killed Lord Azriel. You're umm...kind of seen as this great sex symbol to them, Princess. You're a lucky guy, Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I am well aware of my wife's fame. Do you have any useful leads on Pettigrew or not?"

"He fled like the coward he is," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I cannot be more help to you."

"I will find him and prevent him from shifting into rat form," Angel said. "Sister, brother, you will remain here and monitor things here. Want to come with me, Black? I mean, my sister almost wed one of your ancestors."

"Taking Black here is risky," Dumbledore disagreed. "He will be a fugitive from the aurors."

Angel laughed, "I welcome the challenge. Come on, wizard. Let's go have some fun."

I hugged Angel goodbye. He kissed my cheek, and said, "I'll see you around, sister."

"Take care of yourself," Severus said. They shook hands, and nodded.

"Take care of my sister, Severus," Angel said. "If I don't make it--"

"Silence. I know."  
"Good. Thank you, Severus."

When the well wishing was over, Angel formed a time portal, and he went in with Sirius Black. My brother met my eyes, and that was when I knew that I would never see him again...

Afterwards, we modified the memories of the kids, but Luna shook her head when it came to Harry knowing about her background and what he was to her.

"Do you want to remember Luna as a veela, Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do," Harry said, blushing. Luna blushed back and they held hands. "I don't ever want to forget this."

"Very well," I said, and left them alone. The staff's memories were modified, and when it was all over, Severus and I retired to his quarters. We got ready for bed and snuggled. We slept the sleep of the utterly exhausted, and when it was time to send the students off for the end of the year, we spent Christmas with Luna at Spinner's End; and that was the end of my third year at Hogwarts...


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione's Pov...

I prayed yet again for an easygoing, normal school year, but of course, when it comes to protecting Harry Potter, it is never a dull moment with him. Over the course of the holiday break, he began to date Luna Lovegood and they were a very cute couple I had to admit. No one in the wizarding world ever saw Sirius Black again, and my brother's life force signature ceased the night he went through the time portal.

I wept bitter tears for Angel, because despite everything I loved him. We drifted apart as teens, but we were close as children, and it was only Severus that kept me from joining my brother that night.

Hermione turned fifteen, technically, but aged three years due to using the time turner, so I adjusted the glamor accordingly. I decided that her brown hair should lose its frizz, and fall in soft waves, and she should dress with a bit more style than in the first three years in designer jeans and tops when not in uniform, and carry her backpack on luggage wheels as people cart suitcases around at airports. 

Severus eyed my new choices of uniform, and clothes, and kissed the top of my wavy brown hair as I put on glittery lipgloss over my bronze lipstick. 

"Is this your way of telling me that you're going to be more touchy feely to Hermione this year?" I asked, winking in the mirror. 

He chuckled and wrapped a hand around my waist, "Perhaps. But would it not seem odd that a middle class muggleborn girl is wearing these designer labels?" 

I shrugged, "Oh, hush. They have no idea how rich we are. Besides, I find it amusing how they assume you're this teen wizard every time you visit. Let the Grangers assume they won the lottery and leave it at that. It's the least I could do for them 'adopting,' me."

Severus nipped my neck and licked up the slight blood that welled up there. "I have often wondered if you deliberately picked infertile couples to make your glamor more complete."

I turned to face my husband and nodded, "What better way to have a child if you cannot have one naturally? The Grangers tried for eight years to have a baby, and even went through IVF treatments by the score before just deciding to adopt. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."  
"Oh. Well, I assume you're already packed?" I asked. 

"Obviously."  
"Good. I hate traveling without you in th teacher's section of the train by the way," I said.

Severus hugged me and said, "You can always have your things sent over ahead of time, and sneak over to where I am sitting."

I ran my fingers through his black hair, and tucked it behind his ear. "Would that we could. You are supposed to be this closed off git, remember?"

"Yes, indeed. But let us go hunt, one last time, you and me before we start school. How does that sound?" He asked, giving me an Eskimo kiss. 

"I think that sounds great."   
"Wonderful. Are you ready to go board the train?"

I nodded. "As ready as I will ever be." 

So it was, that our things were sent off ahead by our house elves and we apparated to Kings Cross Station right on time. I had my uniform on, and we shared a brief, soft kiss before separating into our roles. 

Harry and Luna appeared, and looked very cozy as they approached me. I could see the signs of Luna's claiming over Harry, just as I am certain she saw it on my husband. She had on her Ravenclaw uniform and she broke into a jog when she saw me. 

"Mione'!" She exclaimed happily. "You look great!"

I hugged her, and laughed, "So do you, girl! How are things with you and your dad?"

Her face fell slightly, and Harry stepped in and said, "Luna's dad was killed by orderlies in his cell at St. Mungo's."

I put a hand to my mouth. "Oh my gods. Luna, I'm so sorry. I'm here if you need to talk, alright?"

Luna wiped at her tears, and nodded. "Oh, I know, Hermione. I just miss him is all. I have been staying with the Malfoy's so I'm alright. I tried to stay with Harry, but after I went hunting nargles in the house, Harry's Aunt Petunia labeled me crazy, and kicked me out, and that fat Uncle was very rude, and kept trying to play footsie with me under the table."

Harry laughed, "Are you sure it wasn't Dudley, Lunes?"

Luna laughed, and shook her head. "Oh, Harry, Dudley is gay, so it would be impossible. But no, I know it was Uncle Vernon, and not you."

The conductor was starting to call everyone on board, and so we boarded the train. Luna sat with her fellow Ravenclaws, and Harry and I had no choice but to sit in the Gryffindor section of the train. Ron Weasley was stuffing his face with trolley treats, and reading up on muscle cars. 

I took out a book of love poems Severus wrote in French to me, and Harry frowned as he looked over my shoulder and asked, "Who wrote this? It's all handwritten."

I grinned, "I dunno, it was left for me by a house elf in my house one day," I lied.

"It's like all in French," Harry said, flipping through it. Ron poked his head up and came to read something erotic without realizing it.

I giggled, "Um, Ron, you just said you would like to do some very explicit things to a lady's special parts."

He blushed scarlet. "Can...can you read this flowery stuff?"

"Of course."  
"Mione,' you're always talking about this wizard. How come we've never seen em' before," Ron asked, and then Harry chimed in. I slid them a picture of me and Severus, except Severus looked like his teenage self. We were at a carnival, and he had won me a huge brown teddy bear at the gun range. 

"That's Sebastian," I said, smiling. "And no, we don't get to see each other that often, so he writes me love poems."

Ron made a face. "He sounds femmy to me. If you like a girl, you should just like come out and say it, not spout poetry." Harry kicked his best friend's leg. "Ow! What the heck was that for?!"

"Geez, Ron, just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't necessarily mean that it's not sweet what Hermione's boyfriend is doing," Harry scolded. "I think it's sweet what he's doing to stay in touch with you, Mione.' But he kinda looks like Professor Snape a bit."

I shrugged, "What can I say? I love my guy. Luna doesn't send you weird things, does she?"

Harry chuckled, "She sent me a durigible plum once, but I didn't keep it. But we write offen in our own code so Uncle Vernon can't read it."

I grinned, and went back to my poetry book. Ron scowled at us jealously, as if there was something for him to be jealous about. There was very little conversation after that as we sat quietly on the train. I wished that I could have joined Severus in the teacher's cabin, I could have really used a glass of wine at that time, and been around adults. 

I didn't need to feed quite yet, but I would have to soon, I could feel it. But when I arrived at Hogwarts, that was when I discovered that the drama I did not want was going to be kicked up a notch with the news of Hogwarts being chosen as the host school for this year's tri-wizard tournament...


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione's Pov...

I pretended to eat as usual, and only drank the drinks that were being served, in truth. I saw two Ministry of Magic officials come into the Great Hall, and one of them was carrying a covered vase of some kind. 

Dumbledore stepped up to his golden owl lectern and said, "Now that we are all sorted and settled, I have a special announcement to make. This year, this castle will not only be your home this year, but to others as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the tri-wizard tournament. Now, for those of you who don't know what that is, it is a contest of three extremely dangerous magical tasks from which a single student from each magical school selected shall compete to foster amity between us all. But more on that later. To explain what tithe official rules are, we have the official Ministry tournament warden Barty Crouch to speak."

A mousy sort of wizard with salt and pepper balding hair stepped forward. "After careful consideration by the Ministry of Magic, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to compete in the tournament due to the extreme risk factor involved. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding in this most important matter."

Opposition was raised among all of the tables, chiefly among them George and Fred Weasley, naturally. Knowing them, they would try to find a way to circumvent the rules to suit them. Dumbledore then went on to explain about eternal glory and other mortal nonsense relating to the goblet of fire, and showing off the oh so pretty trinket the lucky witch or wizard was sure to win once they survived their tasks. 

I couldn't believe that these witches and wizards were taking this to heart and some were actually delighted to participate. I found it to be a complete waste of time, to be honest. 

Dumbledore dismissed everyone after explaining about how to enter the tournament, and everyone dispersed to their respective common rooms. I was about to do the same when Severus grabbed me and pulled me into a deserted corridor. 

"Change back," He said, nibbling along my neck, as he cupped my breasts. 

I shuddered at his touches and snapped my fingers. Severus then pinned me against the wall, and crashed his lips against mine. Our kiss became passionate as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and slid his cock between my legs. I wrapped my legs around him as he thrust in and out of me hard and fast.

When we came near our climaxes we fed off of each other and Severus said in a ragged voice, "I missed you on the train, my love."

"I know, but you know our roles," I reminded him. "Besides, you promised me we would hunt while we could easily get away."

Severus nodded, "So I did. But you're not wearing that. Come, let's get you changed up."

"Why do I have the feeling this is some kind of a date?" I asked. He shrugged. He brought out a burgundy cocktail dress, and so we changed to go hunt at a charity ball in London. He wore a crisp tuxedo, and I wore my new dress and matching heels. 

We hunted discreetly among the wealthy and powerful, killing no one, but taking only as much blood as we needed. When we were done rubbing shoulders with snobby rich mortals, we returned, and quickly changed back into our uniforms. 

"Stay with me tonight, Asha," Severus pleaded, "I need you in my bed terribly. It's where you rightfully belong."

"Alright, just this one night."  
"Thank you."

We settled in for the night, and it soon became more than a one night occurrence where every other night I slept in the girls dormitory in Gryffindor tower, and the other night was spent with Severus where we made love often. Vampires are passionate creatures as a rule, especially when it comes to our mates, and the word insatiable comes readily to my mind when I described it. 

When the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Institute arrived, I knew exactly what to expect: a mix of privileged, spoiled witches, and femmy wizards, and dour faced, prudish witches, and macho Eastern European wizards. But oddly enough, no witches came along with the Durmstrang students, and no flamboyantly gay wizards with the Beauxbatons group. Odd, very odd indeed. 

Both schools performed their spiel, meant to endure the students here to either magical school. Then Mad Eye Moody arrived, and the Great Hall ceiling 'glitched,' for some reason. No one seemed to find such an occurrence strange besides me, Severus, and McGonagoll. Severus glanced at me, and we shared a nod to say, 'I saw it too.' 

Everyone settled in to eat the dinner feast, and I tried to make small talk with my friends, to which they obliged easily enough. 

Over the next two weeks, possible contestants put their names into the goblet of fire. But when the drawing came to pass, no one expected Harry Potter's name to be drawn. Even I was shocked by this sudden turn of events. The entire school stared in astonishment at this underage wizard daring to compete in this dangerous game. Viktor Krum was chosen from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour was chosen from Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff was chosen as the Hogwarts champion. Harry Potter was herded off to where the other champions were being housed.

I went with Severus to the teacher's meeting between McGonagoll and Dumbledore, but chose to stay out of the public meeting, because I certainly didn't want to explain about who I was to the Ministry official and the other two school masters about why my advice was required. 

McGonagoll hugged me and said, "Oh, Ashara, this is terrible, just terrible!" 

I patted the elderly witch's back as she cried. "Yes, it is, but--"

"You didn't tell me you were harbouring vampires, Albus," Mad Eye said in his gruff voice. "Of course, you always looked half dead Severus. The fangs are an improvement."

Severus held my hand and kissed it. "Your vote of confidence in regards to my wife is astonishing Mad Eye. Show him, darling."

I snapped my fingers, and my glamor fell off, and I transfigured Hermione's school uniform to fit me. Mad Eye eyed me over hungrily, and I twisted my fingers to twist his balls.

"Ow! Alright, alright, y' proved y' point," Mad Eye scowled. "She's a spirited one, Severus, make no mistake."

Severus shrugged. "A fact I am well aware of. But the fact also remains that this is not mere coincidence that Potter has been chosen to compete."

"What are your thoughts, Ashara?" Dumbledore asked.

"I concur with my husband, Albus. You have a wolf in among your sheep," I pointed out, smoothing back my hair. "You must find out where he plays. For the time being, let these events unfold."

"As bait?!" McGonagoll argued, nearly shrieking. "Albus, please tell me you don't agree with the...the predators here. Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat!"

"I agree...with Severus," Dumbledore said carefully, and turned to face us both. "Alester. Watch over Harry."

"I can do that," Mad Eye said.  
"You two, watch over him as well, especially you, Ashara, since you pose as a student," Dumbledore ordered.

I nodded. "I will."  
"But don't let him know of our suspicions, the boy must be frightened enough as it is," Dumbledore said, casting yet one more memory strand into his pensieve.

Me and Severus left the office, and I changed back into Hermione Granger. We paused almost at the door to the Gryffindor common room.   
"May I kiss you like this?"  
"Severus, Hermione is eighteen, of course you can kiss her," I chuckled. "Because of the time turner, remember?"

"Thank the gods," He said, and cupped my face with both hands. I got on my tip toes and he leaned down to brush his lips against mine. We ran our hands through each other's hair as we kissed softly and deeply. 

"Good night, my Princess," He said softly. He kissed my hand, lingering on the knuckles.

"Good night, my Prince," I said, and curtsied. He bowed and left me there. "Tiddliewinks," I said to the fat lady portrait.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" The portrait gushed. "It's nice to see Mr. Dour all happy and in love. Go on in."

I shook my head, grinning. A few students were up studying, but as I got ready for bed, I wondered what Harry was feeling, and I wished that I could help him, but all I could do was sit and see this play out to the end, good or bad...


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione's Pov...

With the arrival of Rita Skeeter, the primary tabloid vulture of The Daily Prophet, on the scene, she immediately went on the war path to do everything she could to smear Harry Potter's good name all over the wizarding world. In her interview with Harry, she labeled him as rebellious, reckless, and impulsive, and even went on to say that Harry was twelve not fourteen.

Then she started in on me. She must have seen me with Severus at some point, because when she cornered me on the way to History of Magic, she adjusted her geeky cat's eye lime green glasses and asked, "I have heard a most juicy rumor that you and Professor Snape are...how shall we say, close?"

I walked faster towards class, "I have no comment," I said.

Miss. Skeeter handed me some photos of me and Severus talking close, and him kissing my hand, some where he or I was laughing at a joke one of us said.

She adjusted her lime green suit and asked, "My rabid readers desperately would love to know who fits in with this love triangle: You and Viktor Krum, or you and a teacher, of which is much more scandalous."

I kept my face impassive, knowing that if I lost my temper, the magic I felt bubbling to the surface would boil over. "Professor Snape and I are _not_ involved romantically, and as for me and Krum, I am not with him in any shape or form," I asserted.

Rita Skeeter tried to chase me down, but I skirted past her and ducked into the girl's bathroom. When the coast was clear, I went to class, and took my notes, while most of the class dozed off, because Professor Binn's was a notoriously dull teacher, and had been when he was alive, or so I had read. 

Three days later, Rita Skeeter twisted my words around and insisted that I was the biggest slut in school in so many words. Krum, being the idiot jock that he was believed Skeeter's report, and cursed in Russian that I was a teacher's whore. Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory simply brushed it off. Scandals where teachers screwed students were common in Beauxbatons. Hogwarts was a much more moral school by far, in my experience.

Harry supported me through it, but he was nearly the only one. Only a handful of the staff actually knew what me and Severus were, and that we were in fact married.

Ron Weasley found it gross that I was 'kissing for an O in my OWLs', but Harry snarled, "Seriously, Ron. Hermione has a boyfriend, and she would never cheat on him. Right, Mione?' "

I pretended to eat dinner. "Absolutely, Harry. Just like you would never cheat on Luna."

Harry blushed at that, and said he wouldn't dare. Ron hated all of this 'lovey dovey,' crap as he phrased it, and groaned about the prospect of trying to find a date to the Yule Ball this Christmas.

The first challenge of the tournament was tomorrow, and I knew that it involved dragons, but I was sketchy about the exact details of what the challenge involved.

I talked at length with Severus about the Yule Ball, and he simply said, "Well, then Sebastian will just have to make an appearance then, won't he?"

I giggled, "Gods, your younger disguise only looks slightly more youthful than your true vampiric appearance."

He shrugged, "Yes, well, it's either that or supervise the brats for the rest of the evening. Something I refuse to do for a potential date with you."

I kissed him. "I'm looking forward to it as well. I wish I could sit with you to watch the tournament."

He rested his forehead against mine. "We will be able to dance and sneak away to the prefect bathroom that night. Until then, we have to play our roles to a t."

I nodded, getting into bed after taking off my nightgown. Severus undressed and winked at me, "I'm having trouble with this last button."

I smiled, "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" I unbuttoned his last button easily, and freed his cock from his boxers. I kissed the head, and he growled in the back of his throat. I stroked and licked all up and down his long, thick shaft.

" _Yes_...fuck Ashara," Severus said. I winked up at him, and began to bob my head up and down on his cock, coating it with my saliva as I stroked and sucked him hard the way he liked.

He then pushed me hard on to his bed, and entered me, pushing deep in between my legs. Our hands touched each other with a passionate frenzy as our mouths fought for dominance as we kissed. He worked up to a frenzied pace as he thrust deep into me, biting me and feeding off of me as he pounded himself in and out of me. I bit his neck as I reached my climax, and he followed soon after, finishing inside of me.

We lay in bed snuggling without speaking, because sometimes we needed no words between us. We slept in each other's arms. The first challenge of the tournament would be in the afternoon, and we both needed to be prepared for Harry's true enemy during this challenge. I just hoped that by the time the tournament was over we could catch the true culprit and bring him or her to justice in time...


	14. Chapter 14

Harry's Pov...

I slept uneasy in the champion's tent, which was placed just outside of the quidditch field. I had seen only two days before that the first challenge involved dragons. Hagrid showed them to me secretly while I was under my dad's old invisibility cloak, while also being completely grossed out that Hagrid was trying to date Madame Maxine, the headmistress of Beauxbatons.

Hermione talked with me before the challenge, and as she gave me a hug, Rita Skeeter popped in and exclaimed, "Young love!" She adjusted her glasses, and said, "If anything unfortunate happens today, you two just might make the front page! Now, isn't that exciting?"

"It's about as exciting as an irregular mole," I remarked. 

Viktor Krum demanded that the reporters get out. Skeeter smiled a smile as sweet as poisoned honey at him, and said, "No matter. We've got what we wanted. Let's go."

Dumbledore and everyone official came in, and he noticed me, "Miss. Granger, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry," Hermione apologized awkwardly, "I'll just...um, go, I guess."

I drew the Hungarian horn tail dragon, whereas my teammates drew lesser wild dragons. Barty Crouch explained the rules of this challenge: "Now, these models represent three very real dragons who have been tasked with guarding a golden egg. Collect the egg. This you must do, for without it, you cannot hope to progress to the next challenge. Any questions?"

Krum asked something in Russian, and Karkaroff translated: "Krum asked if we can switch eggs. He wants Potter's dragon."

Crouch sneered, "There will be no switching. The first champion to retrieve their egg will be declared the winner."

We were left alone, and at the sound of Filch firing off a canon we were sent out one by one to complete the challenge. I was sent out last, and I accoied my firebolt broomstick, and I tried to creep around the huge horntail dragon. It swiped at me with its great horny tail, but I ducked and rolled out of the way. Then it tried to burn me. I quickly ducked behind a nearby boulder, but bumped my head as I scrambled behind the boulder. The dragon burned the boulder, and I could feel the rock burn inch by inch. 

My firebolt flew to me and I jumped on, tucking my wand in my quidditch robes. The horntail followed me as I flew around the castle. I ducked and weaved, and the dragon burned the ends of the broom. I soon lost my grip on my broom as I nearly died falling on to the castle. I grabbed on to a ledge of Gryffindor tower. The dragon was trying to climb towards me. 

I just barely climbed on to my broom before the dragon's jaws closed down around me, and would have ripped my guts out. The dragon roared a deafening roar as I flew between the bridge, but the dragon couldn't fit through, and he hit the bridge head inc and collapsed into the sheer ravine below. The dragon died upon impact. 

I flew back to the stadium and collected the strange golden egg waiting for me. I came in last place after everyone else. It didn't matter. I had survived, and that was all that I cared about at this point. Luna ran to me with tears in her eyes, and she kissed me roughly.

"Don't you scare me like that, Harry! That dragon could have killed you," She scolded. Her eyes were slowly going from black to blue again, which showed how scared she was for me. I loved her so much in that moment, I swear. 

We walked back to the castle, and I lost sight of Hermione. I didn't want to see Ron, because he had been acting squirrelly and weird ever since my name was put into the goblet of fire. We were basically on the outs, and it was sad, but until he admits that he is wrong, I have nothing to say to the stupid git. 

But at the party in the Gryffindor common room, we made up, and now we're awesome and kosher again. I went walking with Luna after the party, and as we went down a corridor, I saw a shocking scene: Hermione was talking in hushed tones with Professor Snape, and they shared a private joke, and laughed. Then Snape pinned Hermione up against the wall and snogged her. She snogged him back, and they spoke as lovers. But not just new lovers, they acted like they had been together a long time. 

Luna pulled me into a nearby bathroom and she didn't look the slightest bit shocked or surprised. "It's nice that she is able to spend time with him more," Luna mused.

My eyes went wide with complete shock. "You...you knew about them?! B-but it's Professor Snape! Isn't he like, way too old for her?"

Luna laughed lightly, "Oh Harry, if only you knew. You would be so shocked if you knew what I know of them."

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked. 

Luna sighed, adjusting her platinum blonde hair. "He's her husband, Harry. I've known about them since last year, actually. Are they not a wonderful couple?"

"No, it's weird. I have to tell Dumbledore and--"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Luna said, holding out her wand. "Obliviate."

I tried to block her spell, but I felt it work, and I blacked out. The last thing I remembered when I came to was the common room party, and I woke up in my bed, still dressed in my quidditch robes. 

I thought I saw...something in the corridors last night, but it was gone like the flicker of a dream just before waking. I remembered nothing, and it was probably for the best, because some things are just not meant to be known...


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione's Pov...

Many of the witches in the school were overjoyed to hear about the Yule Ball, and even more so that all of us were expected to dance at least one waltz for the ball. But the wizards were not so keen due to shyness or just not wanting to have anything to do with 'femmy things.'

I found it more than a little amusing that McGonagoll should be teaching the dance class when I knew a whole host of court dances that would be fun to do, and some did not require vampiric strength to do it.

Severus and I were doing one of the more athletic ones privately when McGonagoll spotted us in a little used corridor the night of the first challenge. "Well, this is an unusual dance," She said, curious. "Wherever did you two learn it?"

Severus put me down on the ground, because it was his turn as the man to lift up his partner by the waist. "At the Imperial court," I answered. "We were just doing it for practice."

McGonagoll nodded, "Well, I need not show you how to dance. Can you waltz?"

"Of course," I said. "But let us show you la volta if you want."

McGonagoll smiled. "Please, do. I'm intrigued now."

I curtsied, spreading invisible skirts, and Severus bowed. He snapped his fingers a few times to the beat as we circled, and he twirled me, and then picked me up from the waist and set me down. We twirled and circled around each, his hand cupping my cheek occasionally as the dance required, and it ended with him twirling me into his arms so that his arm was around my waist before we separated to bow and curtsy out. 

He kissed my hand, and McGonagoll clapped like a little girl, fanning herself. "The court version of this was faster, with more hops, but we slowed it down for you," I explained.

"And also because I prefer it this way," Severus added, winking at me. I shrugged.

She nodded, "Well, in that case, I was wondering if you two could demonstrate the waltz for the students. But in your true form, Ashara. Hermione Granger would look a little underage--"

"Actually, because of the time turner, she is eighteen," I argued. "So, he could actually be familiar with me."

"Humph! Not in _my_ book, missy," McGonagoll said firmly. "But will you do it as your real self? I know the class would be thrilled to see an actual couple do these dances."

Severus looked at his feet and said, "I have classes, Professor. You know that."

She waved away his protests. "And I am your boss, Severus. I am telling you that it will encourage the boys that dancing is not a femmy thing if done correctly."

I knew that Severus didn't want to do it, but he ground his teeth together and said, "You leave me with little choice then."

"Wonderful! Two PM work for you both?" McGonagoll asked, giddy.

I looked at my husband, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Very well, that will be fine," I answered.

She hugged me and said, "Good. Thank you, for doing this, Ashara. Just please, for the sake of not looking bad in the press, be discreet. I cannot stand that Skeeter witch."

We made our promises and she left us alone. Severus and I were joking in the corridor, and he pinned me up against the wall kissing me.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I think I like both of your guises now."

I smacked his arm. "Careful, you--" I heard that we were being spied on. Severus sensed it too, and we saw Luna and Harry hurry off. I caught Luna's eyes, and she nodded to me as she guided her boyfriend to the nearest girls bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, and explained about having to modify Harry Potter's memories.

We followed her into the bathroom where Harry was still in his quidditch uniform, knocked out. I hugged my friend and said, "We should be getting him back to his room, Severus. Will you carry him?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," He grumbled. He picked up the teen wizard, and went to the Gryffindor common room with me and Luna Lovegood in tow.

Luna and I had to stay downstairs, because girls cannot enter the boy's section of the dormitories, and vice versa. Many of the partying students found it odd that the Head of Slytherin House was carrying their hero to bed, but when Severus ordered them to sod off, they quickly scurried away like frightened hens.

He winked at me, and bowed, leaving me there. Luna hugged me, and when they both left, Ginny Weasley looked at me with astonishment.

"Did Professor Snape just wink at you?" She asked, grinning knowingly.

I laughed, "Yes, yes, he did. McGonagoll just volunteered him for dance class, and so this next class is going to be interesting."

She folded her arms, and giggled. "Okay, but let's talk about that bow he made to you, Mione.' He never does that. This is soo weird. What in the world is going on?"

I pretended to not know what was happening and said, "Who knows what's going on with Snape, honestly? He's such a closed book. But I hear you and Dean are an item now."

Ginny sat down on the main couch, and dusted off some cheetos before sitting. I sat beside her. "Well, yeah," She blushed, and sighed, "I had hoped it would be Harry, you know? But with him being really tight with Luna, I have had to make do. I hear you and your Durmstrang guy are close. Is he coming to the Yule Ball?"

"Yes, he is," I said happily. "I can't wait for you to meet him. He's very sweet."

She hugged me, "Aww, I'm so happy for you guys. Well, I have to go to arithmancy in the morning, ugh."

"I have potions."  
"Gross."  
"Not really. I think it's fun," _Yeah, especially when your very secret husband is teaching the class, and you just want to rip all of those buttons off of him, "_ I wish you luck, though."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, to each their own, I guess. Night' Mione.' "

"Night Gin.' "

I went up to the girls dormitory after her, and went to sleep. I couldn't wait for the dance class as myself, it was sure to be quite intriguing to say the least...


	16. Chapter 16

Snape's Pov...

Gods, I hate putting myself on display like this. I have no idea how my wife and Minerva was able to talk me into doing this stupid class. I walked straight backed into the classroom where there was plenty of space to dance. Ashara was already there dressed in a sexy long black dress with a very low neckline. She was chatting with some of the girls and they giggled when they saw me.

"Now that everyone is here," Minerva said, somewhat sharply, "We can begin. Mr. Malfoy, if you would put on the music for a waltz, please."

I bowed, and took her in my arms. McGonagoll explained the dance as we started to waltz about the room, and occasionally twirl. The girls oohed and ahhed as we went through the steps, lost in our thoughts.

" _You had to wear something tantalizing, did you not?"_ I asked mentally.

She laughed, and tossed her black hair. " _Of course. What better way to show off our dancing prowess? Honestly, darling you complain ceaselessly at times."_

I dipped her, and then she spun out of my arms and back. The dance ended, and McGonagoll said, "Now, any questions, before I pair all of you up?"

Several questions were fired at us, and Ashara answered them along with Minerva. "Okay, boys. Now that you have seen Professor Snape do it, it's your turn. Boys, on your feet! I will not have you all shame Gryffindor House by dancing in either shameful or lewd ways."

"Nor will I allow Slytherin House to be known as a House that cannot reveal its charming nature from time to time," I added.

I got paired up with witch after witch, and it was no surprise that all of the wizards wanted to dance with my wife. But only Draco seemed to have any skill with the dance.

I later paired with McGonagoll, and she said, "It's nice that it happened for you, you know."

"I beg your pardon?"  
"Love, Severus. You clearly love her, don't you?" She asked.

I flashed her a ghost of a smile and glanced at my wife, who was leading a group of students in the waltz, and positioning their limbs correctly.

"I do, very much."  
"I'm glad. Did you two ever have children?"  
I twirled her, and I said, "Yes, we did. Before we used the time turner to come back here to this time. Why do you ask?"

The old witch shrugged, "Curiosity. Indulge an old woman once in a while, why don't you?"

I scowled. "Your curiosity has been satisfied. Now, can we go back to teaching this farce of a class?"

We moved through tango, rumba, and then la volta. The girls oohed as I lifted my wife up at the cue in the dance.

At the end of it, I kissed her hand, and Ashara explained, "In my court, this would be danced with a bit more hopping and skipping, but you get the general idea. Now, does anyone want to try it?"

The students all wanted to try it, and there was some stumbling as the boys didn't feel comfortable with touching their female counterparts.

"No, Mr. Potter," Ashara rushed forward as Harry was about to drop Parvarti Patil. "You put your hands under her bust bone here," Ashara adjusted Potter's hands, "Now, hold her close and firm, I don't want you dropping her. Got it?"

Harry blushed, and Parvarti giggled, "Yes, my lady."

"Good."

I went over to McGonagoll and we watched Ashara with the students, and she said, "She's a natural teacher. It comes to her so easily. Maybe when she can drop her glamor permanently she will teach here."

I raised an eyebrow. "You cannot be serious. There _is_ a larger world outside of these castle walls, Minerva. She might want to run her clan at some stage."

She patted my knee, and I flinched away from her touch. What was it and these witches wanting to touch me all of a sudden? It was quite unnerving!

Ashara walked over to me and said, "The class wanted to see us dance one more time before the bell rings."

I put my mask of indifference on, and dropped it as we became lost in each other's eyes. We waltzed and when it was over, I lingered over her hand when I kissed it.

I left and went back to teaching my classes, and later on at dinner, Dumbledore said to me at dinner, "You and your charming wife are all the students are talking about. They say they are excited for the Yule Ball, so thank you for raising morale."

"Oh, joy," I said sarcastically. "Well, you can count me out. I have projects that need to be attended to."

Dumbledore sighed, "I think it would be good for you to be less dour, Severus. Honestly, you brood way too much. I thought married life would have changed you."

"It did, I danced for _her_."  
"You did, and now you have to coach these students on the dances," Dumbledore ordered, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Very well," I sighed, and turned my attention back to my dinner. I left early and did some weight lifting and other exercises. I had been meaning to get back into my routine, but I have been busy with my other projects, and making sure Harry Potter doesn't get a nose bleed from his daily activities.

I didn't see my wife that night, or the night after, but she sent a coded letter and a copy of The Daily Prophet. My face had gone a blotchy red as I read what that vulture Rita Skeeter wrote concerning us.

It was all untrue, of course, my wife's love triangle story, but she somehow was able to get a spy into a Hogwarts that was able to get a few pictures of us snogging in the corridors after hours when students should be in bed. Oh, if it was a student, I was going to show them how wrathful my anger could be in my detentions, I vowed. No one slanders my wife and gets away with it! No one at all...


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione's Pov...

Over the next two weeks, I avoided trying to be seen alone with Severus just in case Rita Skeeter got wind of it. It hurt like hell, but I had to do it.

I began to do patrols as Hermione. I no longer cared if Filch caught me, I had mage lore and vampiric strength on my side, what could an old squib do? I had my wand out, and found Skeeter talking in hushed whispers to Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson. Two spies. This was an interesting development.

My vampiric side wanted me to kill the two witches for butting their nose into my private life. I scanned their minds. No, Pansy was of more use to me. But Lavender...ah, yes, the flighty girl was always a stupid child.

I took to the air and chased after her. I let Pansy go, for now. But the stupid Brown girl. Yes, I could play with her. I landed in her path, and she shrieked, to which I grabbed her, and kept my hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Ah, Lavender, Lavender," I said, coldly, "Do you not know that it is unwise to meddle in the affairs of others?"

She cowered before me, "Don't hurt me! Please! I...I was only trying to get money for my mum. She's real sick, and Skeeter pays good money for leads."

"Sick would be an understatement since she died two weeks ago," I stated.

Her eyes widened, astonished, "You...How did you _know_ that?!"

I stepped into the light of the torches. "Call it an acquired skill in legilimency."

"G--Granger?! You're...you're a bloodsucker?" She asked, wiping at her tears with her sleeve.

I flashed my fangs at her, "I never said that I was. Why are you and Miss. Parkinson insinuating yourselves into my private life, Miss. Brown?"

"I don't have to tell you _anything_ , freak!" She shouted, and tried to flee, but I caught her, and sank my fangs into her neck. I drank just enough to knock her out, and nothing more, her blood was revolting in taste. I licked her puncture wounds clean, and went to Gryffindor tower to lay her on the couch in the common room. I removed her memories of our encounter and conversation from her mind.

I went to the Slytherin common room, and said the password. Draco was on the main couch with his friend Blaise Zambini and their friends. They all stopped their conversations to stare at me.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing here?" Draco sneered.

I gave him my best cold glare, and said, "I have _unfinished_ business with Pansy. Unless you want to tell your friends about the lies you are helping to spread about me and Professor Snape."

Her face turned deathly pale. "Who told you about that?"

"I have my ways."  
Draco stood up to try to defend his girlfriend. "She's not going anywhere without me."

I shrugged. "Very well, Malfoy. Have it your way. Get outside."

Blaise and the others tried to stop me, but I threw up a shield with my wand, and I grabbed Pansy by the arm and roughly made her walk outside. All three of us walked to the outer courtyard. I released her, and she ran to Draco's arms.

"Now, then," I said, tucking my wand away, and used truth mage lore on her.

A dull light came into Pansy's eyes as they rolled back into her head, revealing only the whites, and Draco asked, "What did you do to her? She looks possessed or something."

"I simply made her susceptible to questioning," I explained. "Don't worry, I won't harm her unless she becomes hostile towards me."

Draco nodded, and watched as I circled Pansy Parkinson and asked, "Why did you sell information regarding me and your Head of House?"

"For money, my dad is in Azkaban for using the Imperius Curse on his boss," She answered.

I looked to Draco for confirmation and he said, "It's true. Her mum is kind of bad off because of it."

"Fine. Did you take the pictures?" I asked.

"Yes. But she threatened to tell Dumbledore about my dad if I didn't do it," She answered. "And she said something about having my mum beat up."

"Don't worry, I won't harm you, Pansy," I said. "You will remember none of this when you wake in your bed."

I passed my hand over her face, and snapped my fingers twice. She went unconscious, and Draco ran to her. He picked her up, and then said, "Why are you being so nice to us Slytherins, Granger? You got a soft spot somewhere?"

I smiled, and said, "Let's just say that there is a small truth to a rumor and leave it at that. I can count on your discretion?"

He eyed me suspiciously, "Okay, as a Slytherin I am totally interested now. I feel like I'm missing something. If my godfather's got himself a witch, I totally have to know."

"I have to swear you to secrecy. Only Professor Snape and Dumbledore and McGonagoll know the truth," I said. I hated making him swear the Unbreakable Vow, but I had no choice. 

Draco laid his girlfriend on a nearby bench, and we held hands. I cast the spell and beams of light encased out intertwined arms. "I, Draco Abraxus Malfoy, solemnly swear to not reveal the truths of what you're about to tell me to another soul besides my godfather, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagoll if necessary."

"Thank you, Draco," I said. The vow sealed itself, and I removed my hand from his. I explained who I really was, and my relationship to his godfather, and even revealed my true appearance briefly.

  
I turned back into Hermione Granger and transfigured my uniform to fit me. He blushed red and said, "Damn, my uncle is so freaking lucky. I'm sorry about coming on to you. But he's like you, isn't he? A vampire?"

"Yes, he is. We had to use a time turner to come back here to this time, actually," I said, pacing. "In our original time, we had four children, two sons, two daughters. My eldest died in a mage duel, my Julian."

"So my uncle's nephew was...who really?" Draco asked, intrigued.

"My brother Angel, under a glamor like me. I needed a cover story for him being here in the castle." I smoothed back my hair from my face. "But as far as I know he is dead, I can no longer sense his life force signature in the world. Severus and I can explain mage lore to you some other time if you want."

Draco's gray eyes lit up. "That would be so cool. So all that stuff about meditation was mage lore 101?"

"Yes. Close your eyes," I instructed. Draco did. "Now, reach out with your mind, and your emotions into the earth below your feet. Do it until you can feel the energies residing within you."

I waited for it to happen for Draco, and he grinned when he opened his eyes and a ball of glowing blue fire was hovering above one of his hands. I grinned back, and said, "Now, cut off the energy."

He did. It took some effort, but he did. He began to breathe heavily from the effort. "That felt--"

"Like your body was on fire?"  
"Yeah, exactly."  
I nodded, "Well, you are definitely a mage. Although, please be careful in trying to harnessing the energies around you and in yourself. It is the reason that you are trained to use magic with wands."

Draco picked up Pansy, and laid her on her bed. "Someone took down the shield against boys coming in here a long time ago, so Slytherin has a lot of...activities going on behind closed doors."

I chuckled, "Hey, I married your king, so I won't say a word. Just um, try to smooth things over with your friends. I honestly just wanted intel."

Draco made a zipper motion across his lips. "Hey, what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin," He winked. "Besides, you're like my Aunt secretly, so that's cool. I'm so glad my godfather is happy. Can I tell my dad?"

"I will ask Severus."  
I was about to leave when Draco asked, "Can I...can I hug you? My godfather hates it when I ask him."

"Sure." He hugged me, and I hugged him back. I left the Slytherin common room, and decided to knock on Severus's door. He opened it, and he was shirtless.

He wordlessly pulled me in, and I switched to my true form as he kissed me roughly, and we ended up making love the rest of the night until dawn...


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione's Pov...

The whole castle was decorated in the festive Yule decorations as the frenzy and excitement for the Yule Ball rose to a fevered pitch. I woke up in Severus's arms yet again as we spent another night together.

I looked down at myself and changed back to my eighteen year old self. Severus woke, and shifted me underneath him. "I was wondering when I was going to be able to attack this glamor of yours."

He planted kisses along my neck, and between my breasts, deliberately making them tickle. "Severus, get off!" I giggled. "Seriously, you want me looking this young?"

He popped his head up, and grinned, "Absolutely. Indulge my fantasy for a few minutes."

"Fine, nympho. Our sexarama wasn't enough for you, last night?" I teased.

"I find that when it comes to you, I am insatiable in my desires." He got out of bed, and I got an impressive look at his nice, perfect ass.

His immortal blood made his body look both lean, and deadly at the same time. When he was mortal he was slightly lanky, but that was due to him being constantly starved as a child. Now, he had lovely muscle tone to make up for that leanness of before.

I got out of bed, and his eyes raked over my body hungrily. We got into the shower, and washed each other. Then we began to kiss passionately under the water, and he pinned me against the tiled wall, and I wrapped my legs around him as he thrust deep inside of me. There was no sound, save for the running of the water, the slapping of flesh, and our moans and gasps of pleasure.

We became lost in each other, as the world fell around us, and it was just us in this passionate moment. He bit into my right breast and suckled me, swirling his tongue around the nipple as he drank my blood. I reciprocated by biting his neck and bucking my hips into his as I fed.

He growled low in his throat, "Damn temptress..."  
"Sexy dark wizard," I breathed.

He kissed me softly, "Damn straight, and you're all mine, Princess." He leaned to whisper in my ear, "I think we should have another one when this is all done."

"Oh, Severus, would you really want to?" I asked.

He pulled out of me, and rinsed off. "Yes, I think it's time, don't you think?"

I nodded, "But after seventh year. Remember how you have to be made headmaster?"

"Ah yes, headmaster," He laughed, helping to rinse off. "That could be a lot of fun. I have always wanted to have a witch under me as I pounded her into that desk."

I giggled, "Yes, it would be fun. But for now, let's get ready for this silly affair the students are obsessed with. Remember, you have to look Hermione's age here."

Severus grinned, "It still doesn't change the fact that I will be counting down the minutes until I can dance with you."

I kissed him, and said, "Now, go get dressed. I have a gown to put on, and I don't want you seeing it until the dance starts."

"Very well, I'm going, I'm going," He said, smiling and holding up his hands in mock defeat. I watched him leave and get ready. When I knew he wasn't in the room, I left the bathroom and went to our shared closet.

I chose a sky blue gown with spaghetti straps, and a a full organza type of ruffled hemline with some of the ruffles for sleeves. It was not a dress I would have worn to a vampire ball, but to this function it was perfect for Hermione Granger.

I got ready in record time and went to the Great Hall using secret passageways I had discovered from my knowledge of the past history of the castle. Everyone stared up at me, and even Severus, in his disguise, was entranced by my dress.

  
He bowed over my hand, and kissed it lingering over it to fix me with his beautiful black eyes. Harry, like all of the other wizards, wore dress robes, and he greeted me warmly with Luna in tow.

"You look great, Hermione," He said, hugging me. I hugged him back.

"Oh! This is Sebastian Prince," I introduced Severus, and he shook Harry's hand, and kissed Luna's hand quickly.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Severus said. "Let's go, darling and get a good spot."

"Bye Harry," I said, letting Severus escort me into the Great Hall. "You could have been less formal," I reminded him under my breath, "You are supposed to be a teenager, Severus."

He scoffed, "Dearest, we haven't been this young in centuries, and I was always this polite in these settings. Except when it came to Potter and his friends, of course."

"Fine. But try, try to have fun tonight while we look for who is setting Harry Potter up," I said as we went inside.

The Great Hall looked beautiful and elegant with its snowy decorations and mistletoe hanging down everywhere around us, just begging for young couples to kiss each other. Then the four champions and their dates strolled on through like royalty, and the waltz for them began. When the other couples were allowed to dance, Severus and I soon found ourselves lost in our own little world again.

We kissed under the hanging mistletoe and expressed our love to each other mentally. It wasn't until I was tapped on the shoulder that I realized that I was being asked to dance by someone else.

We turned to face Draco, and I asked, "Is it alright, Sebastian if I dance with Draco a bit?"

Severus smiled and kissed my hand. "Of course, babe. Go have fun, I have things to do."

Draco led me in the waltz and said, "Teen Uncle or not, you two look inseparable. I wish I could tell my father about this. Please? It would thrill him so much to know that my Uncle Sev is finally happy."

I laughed as he twirled and dipped me. "I will go ask him now."

Pansy joined Draco, and narrowed her eyes at me, "What are you doing with my man, Granger?"

"Relax, Pans," Draco soothed, "I'm just humoring Granger, isn't that right?"

I put on a false front of offense, "Yeah, that's right. Now, leave me be, you foul, loathsome evil cockroach!" She subtly winked at him, and he winked back, an understanding passing between them.

Severus has returned as himself, and he acted professional towards me as he danced with me, but there was still a hint of the love he felt for me in his gaze.

'I love you too,' I mouthed. He nodded, and he left to go chaperone the rest of the students. I danced with Harry, Neville, Seamus, and even some of the Durmstrang guys.

I was dancing with Viktor Krum and he lapsed into Russian at one point, going on and on about how pretty my eyes were.

I laughed, and whispered in Russian, "Your flattery is very charming Viktor, thank you."

He looked shocked, "You...you speak Russian?"

" _Da_. I do," I admitted. "I wasn't always a Hogwarts student. Do they still make the witches at your school dress like militant school marms?"

Viktor twirled me, and laughed, suddenly at ease with me, since his English was not the best, " _Da_ , _da_. Unfortunately, we often date these lovely Beauxbatons ladies since they are not as...prudish you might say? How would it be said in English?"

I shrugged, "Depends on which country. England would be frigid, and America prudish like in Russia, I guess. Thank you, for the dance, Viktor."

He kissed my hand. "No, no, thank you, Miss. Granger. I like you, you are fun. It is a shame you have someone. He is a lucky wizard."

I glanced over at Severus as he was talking to some of the teachers, "I'm lucky to have him as well," I said in English. "I hope you meet your special witch."

Viktor blushed, "Wizard."  
"Oh, well, I think he has someone, but he is very nice," I said politely, "Would you excuse me, Viktor."

He nodded, and bowed out. I went to Severus who scowled at me, "He seemed...cozy with you. Too much for my liking. You are mine, only mine."

"And you are only mine," I sharply reminded him, "Only remember our roles. We are not supposed to be involved as we are in these roles."

Severus sighed, "Forgive me. It's just hard to see you dance in another wizard's arms. I trust you, it's just I...you know how I feel."

We excused ourselves and went outside. "I love you too, Severus. With all of my dark heart, I love you. Don't you think it kills me just a little every night I can't spend in your arms?? You are my mate, my husband, the father of my children. Do you honestly imagine that _any_ man could lay any claim to my heart after all we have been to each other?"

Severus began to tear up, and I stepped closer to him. "No, forgive me. But you would react the same way."

"I would, but I trust you." I wiped at his tears with my thumbs, and we hugged, and held each other for a long time. I don't know why we cried over that, but they were happy tears, and we walked through the gardens late into the night before retiring to our bed. We snuggled together, and slept in perfect peace and love...


	19. Chapter 19

Harry's Pov...

The day of the next challenge I found out what was involved the night before, because Cedric Diggory was kind enough to hint that I might find a clue in the prefect bathroom, and that I had to take a bath in the huge luxurious bathtub.

Moaning Myrtle came in and flirted with me, and said, "If you die during one of these games you'll be all mine, and that blonde veela hag won't have her claws in you any more."

I flinched from her grasp. What the hell, Myrtle?! "Luna is my girlfriend, Myrtle," I said firmly, "I love her."

"Yeah, well, she can't give you forever like I can," Myrtle said, and dematerialized.

I took off my classes and set them on the edge of the tub, and put the egg in the water. I listened to the clue, and groaned about having to hold my breath for an hour to find something the merpeople of the black lake took from each of us champions, some kind of treasure. I finished my bath, and Neville found me in the library as I was about to go to bed.

"You could always use gillyweed," He said. "I mean, some herbologists argue whether salt water or fresh water varieties will work on either types of water, but it should be an hour for it to do what you need it to do."

I smiled at my nerdy friend. "Thanks, man. I appreciate it. Can you get it to me tomorrow?"

Neville nodded, so happy to be included it was cute in a way. "Yep. Night' Harry."

"Night' Neville."  
I went to bed to sleep, but sleep did not come easy for me, because of all of my built up adrenaline building up inside of me.

....

I woke up, after only sleeping for four hours, and that was only because of sheer exhaustion allowed me to sleep at long last. I spied Hermione in deep conversation with Professor Snape, and while he never smiled as they talked, I could sense something peculiar between them. Like there was something deeper going on between them, but I couldn't be sure what it was.

I didn't see Luna anywhere in the crowd, and that was damned peculiar, because she wouldn't dare miss seeing me off. The Weasley twins were hawking their usual jokes and trick sweets for the crowds of people getting into the boats.

I was rowed over to the platforms built into the black lake, along with Krum and Delacour, and Neville found me in the crowd once I was rowed over.

"Here it is," He said, non chalantly handing me a gooey, slimy plant that looked very much like seaweed. "It took some effort, but I got it. Just swallow it before you get into the water and it should work."

My blood ran cold over the word 'should.' But then again, nothing was guaranteed. I gave a last minute look around to find Luna in the crowd, but couldn't find her anywhere. She better have a damned good explanation for this! I thanked Neville and Dumbledore put his wand to his throat.

"ATTENTION!" His magically modified voice boomed. Everyone in the crowd fell quiet. "Now, then. Welcome all to today's second challenge in the tri-wizard tournament. Something was stolen from our four champions, a treasure of sorts. They have one hour to retrieve the treasure. The first champion to do so will be in first place heading into the final challenge, which will take place on Halloween night. Any questions? Good luck, champions!"

Krum, and Fleur jumped in first, and Mad Eye Moody whispered to me, "Put that in your mouth."

I did, and he pushed me into the water. The water was freezing cold, and I really feared that the giant squid was going to come and attack us. But I guess the merpeople were keeping it busy.

I could feel something growing on the sides of my neck, and it was painful at first, but then I found that I could breathe! I looked down and saw that my feet had become flippers, like those rubber fins you buy in pool supply stores to be able to swim faster.

I jumped out of the water and flipped gracefully like a dolphin. I felt so free! I swam and swam, weaving in and out of the weeds, trying to keep away from the grindylows, who live in the weeds of plants in fresh bodies of water.

I swam until I got to the mer city, and it huge and beautiful. The mer people showed us where to swim, and we all came upon a huge, sprawling palace populated with mermaids and mermen.

Behind several guards were Luna, Cho Chang, some blonde girl I didn't know, and a Durmstrang guy who was a little too friendly with Krum to be just his friend. I didn't see Fleur anywhere by the time Diggory and Krum got their treasures out of there.

It was only when I noticed that Fleur wasn't coming to collect this blonde first year girl that I had to save both her and my girlfriend. I reached for the other girl, but a guard poked his trident at me, and snarled, "Only one."

"But...but she needs to be saved too!" I argued.

"No! Only _one_."

I had no choice. I stunned the guards as I freed this little girl, and Luna, and fought my way out of the palace. When I got out of the palace, I could start to feel my lungs burning, meaning that the gillyweed was starting to wear off.

I swam as fast as I could, and I almost had my precious cargo off to safety when I could feel a grindylow take hold of my now normal, human foot. Then another, and another.

I could feel water fill my lungs as I struggled against a whole onslaught of grindylows now. _I'm going to die,_ I realized. _I'm nearly fifteen years old, and I'm going to die in some lake by magical creatures with razor sharp teeth and claws that could strip the flesh from my bones in seconds. I'm going to die without telling my girlfriend that I love her, one last time._ I had all of these thoughts flash through my head as I lost consciousness.

But just before I let the waters of the black lake fill my lungs completely, I was able to lift my wand above my head, and cast, "Ascendio."

My body burst out of the water as fast as a bullet shooting out of a gun, as I landed hard on my face. I coughed up a ton of water, and towels were rubbed on me. I realized that it was Luna doing the rubbing.

"I...I love you, Luna," I said, shivering against the cold.

She was crying and kissing me. "I know, Harry. I know, I love you too."

Fleur pushed Luna out of the way and she began kissing me. "You! You're a hero! You saved Gabrielle even though she wasn't yours to save, my little sister. Ah, merci! Merci-"

A fist connected with Fleur's face, and it was Luna who threw the punch. "If you touch my man again, you will regret it."

"I..I..I'm sorry! I didn't know."  
"Now you do. Leave!"

Hermione came over to me, and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Oh, Harry! Are you alright? I was so worried when you didn't make it back on time."

"I'm...I'm fine, Mione.' "  
Dumbledore announced that I came in second place after Viktor Krum. Cedric Diggory came in third, and Fleur Delacour came in last, because she chickened out and didn't want to do it. Krum was kissing his boyfriend passionately and Cho was talking with Diggory.

Hermione was off with Snape again. What in the world was up with those two? Then I saw him lace his fingers through hers and she blushed when he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear gently. They walked off, and Luna looked on after them.

"I think it's nice that they are so close," She said, getting into the boat with me. "Hermione and Professor Snape."

"Luna, he's like ancient!"  
"And she's a very smart girl who has a lot in common with him," Luna argued. "Let it be, Harry. If she's happy, I'm happy for her."

"Isn't she like underage?"  
"Nope, she's eighteen because of the time turner," Luna said, shaking her head. "I hope I get to carry her bouquet as she walks down the aisle."

I couldn't keep back the bile rising to my mouth, and spat over the edge of the boat. Eww! Just eww! My best friend, who was like a sister to me, and...Professor Severus Snape?! Kissing, having _sex_ , of all things?! No way, there was just no damn way she would go for it. Plus, Snape could lose his job if he got it on with a student.

We got out of the boat, and I didn't want to talk to my girlfriend the rest of the night. It was just disgusting to think Hermione Granger of all witches would be mad enough to try and date a teacher.

It was madness...wasn't it? I went to bed that night, dreaming of them kissing passionately in a corridor, and bright flash of light before...nothing, I remembered nothing at all. Why couldn't I remember certain things? I had to find out, and fast before these lapses in memory got worse for me and I couldn't remember anything, anything at all...


	20. Chapter 20

Harry's Pov...

The makeshift labyrinth loomed before me and the other champions for the third and final challenge of the tournament. I suddenly did not want to do this as Dumbledore gathered us all around him, and he said quietly, "Now inside, you will find no dragons or creatures of the deep, but yourselves as the obstacle. Oh, find the cup if you can, but beware of losing yourself along the way, for people change in the maze. Good luck."

Luna said goodbye to me, and we shared a brief kiss before leaving her in the stands. Hermione and Snape nodded to me, and I nodded back. I went into the maze, and just before it could close on me I saw Mad Eye Mooney point to the left to indicate the proper way to go. I headed that way, choosing, foolishly, not to question his offer to help me. I should have asked what his motivations were behind helping me, but what did I know? I was a teenager.

The maze felt as cold as the grave upon my flesh as it looked both cold and foreboding as I cast the lumos spell to light my way.

"Lumos maxima," I cast, shining a brighter light. Okay, that only helped out somewhat. The labyrinth was creepy as hell. I almost tripped on some roots that tried to reach out and grab me, but when I heard Fleur scream was when I ran to the sound.

She was being dragged by the roots into the hedges and I tried casting reducto charms one after the other, but she was still dragged into the hedges.

I ran down some hedge corridors and was nearly attacked by Krum. He had a crazy, empty look in his eyes that told me that he was bewitched.

"STUPIFY!!" Cedric screamed, shooting Krum head on. The roots grabbed a hold of the tall, lanky seeker, (A.N. : Yes, folks, the movie cast an actor with the wrong body type for a quidditch seeker), and so it was just me and Cedric Diggory left.

Just as we were about to celebrate our victory, the hedge walls began to close, and they would have swallowed us whole if we didn't suddenly take off running at a dead sprint. The tri wizard cup loomed before us, and we tried to beat each other to it, but as soon as we both touched it, we began to spin to another location entirely, and when we landed in the graveyard I have been having recurring nightmares about all year I suddenly had the feeling that we needed to leave, and now.

"Harry, where are we?" Cedric asked, standing up. "The cup is a port key. But who would want us to come here?"

I shook my head, "Not you, me. Get back to the port key, Cedric. Now."

"Why? What's--"  
But he didn't another word in, because Wormtail in his wizard form, came out from the shadows, carrying a strange pale, noseless creature I could only assume was Voldemort.

"Kill the stowaway!" The pale child snarled in a wheezy voice.

"Avada kedavra!" Wormtail cast with his wand, and before Cedric could defend himself, the killing curse knocked him on his back, killing him instantly.

I began to cry and suddenly I was being forcefully pushed up against a grim reaper statue. The sickle in its stone hands embraced me, and the pale child-like form of Voldemort wheezed, "Begin the ritual!"

A dagger was placed against my left arm, and Wormtail cut into it deeply, drawing a great deal of blood, but not enough to kill me. I began screaming as my lightning scar was becoming excruciating in its pain; I felt like I was being torn in half.

Wormtail lifted up a femur with levitation magic, and said, "Bone of the father, unknowingly taken," He flicked my blood into the cauldron after the femur bone, "Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken," He then sliced off his right hand completely, leaving a bloody stump, "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed. Accept these sacrifices and bring about the rise of the Dark Lord once again."

Wormtail dumped Voldemort into the cauldron, and at first, I didn't think this crazy ass dark ritual would work, but then the cauldron exploded outward, and Voldemort's body began to take shape in all of its many stages of development at once.

Shadows formed to make black robes as he formed into a white, snake-like looking man with no hair, no nose, and red eyes. He drew up his hood, and said, "My wand, Wormtail."

Wormtail held out a bone-like wand that made my wand pulse with energy, because it was its twin. Voldemort stepped over to Cedric Diggory's body and nudged his face with his bare foot.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Such a handsome boy," Voldemort said with mock sympathy. "Call the others, Wormtail."

"Yes, master," Wormtail said, using his teeth to lift up his coat sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark tattoo. Voldemort pressed his wand into the tattoo, and instantly, masked wizards and witches in black cloaks began apparating. But then I saw a witch and wizard that stood apart from them. The witch was dressed in a black leather fighter outfit, as was the wizard beside her, only he wore a bronze deatheater mask.

Voldemort turned to face these newcomers, and I saw that the witch was the black haired vampire who taught our DADA and dance class. Who was she again? I couldn't quite think of her name.

"Release Harry Potter into my custody, _revenant_ ," The witch snarled coldly. She unsheathed a sword, and held it off to the side, poised to attack.

Voldemort frowned at the copper masked deatheater, "Severus, I am not pleased with your presence here. You were meant to be my agent at Hogwarts not take up with a witch."

Snape chuckled, "Ah. Well, you see, then you have a real problem, Voldemort, because my loyalty lies with my _wife,_ not you any longer."

I saw Snape take off his mask, and revealed a much younger, but darker face, and my blood stilled when I saw that he had fangs. My potions teacher was a freaking vampire!

"The penalty of defection is death," Voldemort said, and turned to look at me for the first time. "Ah, Harry. I almost forgot you were here at my little resurrection party. What do you think of your potions teacher defiling himself with a vampire?"

"It's his life," I shrugged. "Although, I have no clue who this witch is."

Voldemort laughed coldly, "Well spoken, Harry! Even enemies introduce themselves to one another."

The vampire witch laughed a ringing laugh, "Of course. One must always remember their manners. My name is Ashara Tepes--Snape. Imperial Princess to the High Court of Sumatra, and as to my magical bloodline it is far purer than even yours, _half-blood_."

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and took off his mask. "My Lord, it would not be wise to anger the immortals. If Severus and her are...well together, he would be just as royal as her."

Voldemort laughed, "A traitor is a traitor. Prepare to die."

Then the entire scene became chaos as I watched Lucius Malfoy come to Snape's side, and curses were being shot back and forth, but I watched Snape and this gorgeous black haired woman move with inhuman speed as they shot energy spheres and shielding themselves without the use of wands. Snape used two daggers and the vampire whirled her sword as she killed her enemies before her. Snape grabbed me and carried me.

"Ashara, come on!" Snape shouted. She nodded, and she flipped to where we were, and grabbed the cup and we got the hell out of there as fast as we could. It was only when we were back at Hogwarts that I realized that Cedric Diggory was not with us.

Draco ran to his dad, and now before this vampire witch, "Thank you, Your Grace, for getting my dad out of there," Draco said.

She hugged Draco and Mr. Malfoy looked at his son in shock. "You know this woman, son?"

"Yeah, kind of," Draco said, "She's my godmother. And no, I couldn't tell you, she swore me to secrecy, alright?"

I saw Mr. Malfoy eye Snape and this witch sharply, and said, "We are going to have to have a long conversation about this, Severus. You need to explain how I never got invited to your wedding."

"Is _anyone_ going to go get Cedric Diggory?!" I had to nearly shout over this private conversation.

The three adults turned to me, and Ashara said, "I can go back for him."

Snape shook his head, "He would only try to kill you, love. You and I killed his followers, except for Bellatrix. I still don't know why you left her alive."

She inclined her head towards the Malfoys. "We have to teach Draco about how to be a mage. He has the gift from his veela blood."

Dumbledore came to us, and said to the Ministry officials, "I think we have a new deatheater to put behind bars."

Mr. Malfoy was taken away, but he protested by saying, "You have a spy here wearing Mad Eye Mooney's face!"

"Halt!" The vampire witch said with such authority they obeyed her. "Where is he now, Lucius?"

"In the castle, like the purloined letter novel," He said. "You're gorgeous by the way, and powerful. I can see why my brother fell for you."

"Thank you. You may proceed," She said, and made a gesture of dismissal.

When the Ministry officials took Lucius Malfoy away, I turned to her, "I feel like I know you somehow. Like, besides those classes you taught."

She looked down at me and said, "Luna, I give you full permission to explain to Harry what you can about me and Severus. I have a deatheater to interrogate."

Luna giggled, "Give em' hell girl."

Ashara flashed her fangs when she smiled, "Oh, I will. Trust me. No memory modifications, I want him to know the truth. Draco, go with them."

"Okay, cool," He said. I watched Snape brush his hand against the small of this woman's back and they walked off holding hands, lacing their fingers through each other's hands.

I went with Luna, and Draco, and he said, "Let's go to the Slytherin common room. My Aunt did get my father out of the Dark Lord's clutches, it's only fair."

"Sure, why not?"   
"I have always wanted to see it. Ravenclaw tower gets too drafty for my taste," Luna said dreamily, taking my hand in hers. Draco gave the password at the portrait, and once we were settled in, Luna revealed a lot about the new Mrs. Snape and just what they were doing. I listened without commenting, and Draco was just as amazed as I was, but he had nodded in some places, knowing this or that fact already.

When she was done, I sat back, thunderstruck by what I learned. Hermione Granger was Professor Snape's wife in disguise, and they were royalty in vampire circles! It was a little much to take it all in at once. But when I did, it made a lot of sense: Snape always did act self-important and closed off. I understood a hell of a lot now, and it made all of my previous hatred of him dissipate.

"Are you okay, Harry?" She asked, "You look a little sick."

"Oh, my best friend is actually a freaking Princess and _married_ to our potions master. No big deal, right?" I said with obvious sarcasm. "Oh yeah, and you all kept this from me. That hurts, Luna."

"Would you have believed me if I just outright told you that Hermione was a vampire Princess? That Professor Snape was her husband, and he was a Prince?" Luna asked gently.

"No," I admitted.  
"We only did it to protect you, Harry--"

"It still hurts!"  
"Hey, I for one find it cool that my godfather is a vampire Prince," Draco put in. "And Ashara is really cool too. They mesh really well together. Who cares if she had to masquerade as a mudblood to keep a patrol in the wizarding world?"

Luna smiled at Draco, "Well, I guess we have to stay here tonight. Is that alright, Draco?"

He shrugged, "Hey, mi casa su casa. I'll get you guys some blankets and pillows."

"Thanks, Malfoy."

  
"Whatever, Potter," Draco rolled his eyes and came back with pillows, blankets, and some t-shirts and sweatpants for us. We thanked him, and he went back to the boys dormitory. Luna and I laid in each other's arms on the couch, and sleep did not come easily to either of us, but at least I had my girl with me, and that made a load of difference when I had a nightmare that Voldemort killed us all, and there was no escape...


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione's Pov...

Severus and I went quickly into where the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's personal quarters were. Mad Eye Mooney was frantically searching for vials of potion.

I shot a paralyze spell on Mad Eye Mooney, and made him sit in a chair beside the bed. "Relashio," I cast with my vine covered wand.

Severus went to one of the vials and sniffed it, "Ah, polyjuice potion. Now I know who has been stealing from my personal stores."

Dumbledore burst in, and looked at us, "Do you have veritaserum on you, Severus?"

I smiled sardonically at the man whose face and body shifted to...Barty Crouch Jr. "Ah, Barty Crouch," I said with obvious sarcasm, "How _nice_ of you to grace us with your presence at last."

He scoffed, "So, you're the rogue Princess. The vampires in Azkaban all would love to have a piece of you, lovely."

I punched him hard in the face. "Ooo, spirited! Nice. You sure know how to pick em' Severus."

"Silence," Severus ordered. "Tell us what you know, Crouch. I will even give you a choice: the potion, or my wife crawling inside your mind. Hint, you don't want either us in your mind. Two hundred years has a way of perfecting your mastery of magic."

Crouch flicked his lips nervously, twitching in his chair. "The...p-potion."

I laughed, "Pity. I was hoping for a chance to _play_ with my prey."

Severus chuckled, "As would I, darling, but he's a spineless sack of shit. Aren't you, Junior?"

Severus forced Crouch Jr's mouth open, and poured the contents down his throat. When the veritaserum began to work, Severus said quietly, "You may ask your questions now, Headmaster."

He stepped away, and joined me. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Is Alastor Moody in this room?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."  
"Where?"  
"The treasure chest."  
"Are there other spies here at Hogwarts assisting you?"

"Karkaroff, and that boy of his Krum," Crouch said, laughing. "He got the Dark Mark last year. Let's just say, the boy is hot for teacher. You know, like these two lovebirds here."

"What of Rita Skeeter?"  
"Yeah, her too, though she ain't one o' us. Too bad, I'd like to tap that," Crouch Jr, said, flicking his tongue.

He began to twitch and scream as I delved into the dark wizard's mind. "He's telling the truth, Headmaster. I recommend your Ministry officials prosecute her as well."

Barty Crouch Jr, slumped boneless in his wooden chair as I removed myself from his mind.

An auror sneered, "Perhaps we should prosecute you and this teacher for being vampires."

I laughed, flashing my fangs, "Really? How ignorant of you, sir. Me and my husband have _never_ killed a student. We have always hunted off grounds."

"It is true," Dumbledore said defensively, "The Prince and Princess have done nothing but protect the students and staff of Hogwarts. Arresting them would bring about an end to a fifty years of peace between our people and theirs."

I almost felt like rolling my eyes at this absurdity. Centuries of prejudice were taking place here, and I needed to end the hostilities now before it came to violence here.

Severus looked down at me, and lifted an eyebrow. "May I?" He asked.

"Please."  
Severus cast a suggestion charm on the Ministry officials, and used his best persuasive voice, "You will take Rita Skeeter, Igor Karkaroff, Viktor Krum, and Barty Crouch Jr. You will pardon Lucius Malfoy and guarantee his freedom. The prisoners will go immediately to Azkaban, and be prosecuted to the fullest extent of our laws. You will remember nothing else about this night but these orders. Do you understand?"

"Yes."  
"Good. Now, leave our presence," Severus said, and snapped his fingers. Dumbledore watched these Ministry officials obey my husband's every command with amazement. I find it funny how captivated wand users are by mage lore, and then grow discouraged by how difficult it truly is to master it.

When the prisoner and Ministry officials were gone, Dumbledore turned to us, "I have never seen mage lore used like that before. I was told that you two killed over half of Voldemort's followers using wandless magic and your weapons."

I drew my sword. The elderly wizard moved to touch the blade, but I shook my head, "Don't touch it. I have enchanted it to slice through demonic forms, like dementors for example, like butter. It is what me and my brother were trained for: to be demon and vampire assassins. Severus was trained the same way."

"You...you hunted your own kind," Dumbledore said with awe in his voice. I sheathed my sword, "Is it like being an auror?"

"Call it being more of a bounty hunter," Severus said. "Our Order is trained to kill the criminal element among us. We do not question or judge the client's inner motivations. 'To judge thy client is to sin. ' "

"Amen," I finished, crossing myself. Severus crossed himself as well.

We left the castle, and Lucius ran to hug Severus, "Brother, thank the gods. And you, little sister--"

I laughed, "It is actually an inaccurate assessment, but I accept your strange title."

Lucius Malfoy laughed, "She's definitely one of yours, brother. Can I see the disguise?"

"Very well," I said, shifting to Hermione Granger and back again.

"Remarkable! Thank you, both for freeing me," Lucius Malfoy said, "And for taking care of Draco. He wrote to me about being a mage. Is that true?"

"Yes," I said. "It comes from his veela blood. I cannot guarantee that he will be powerful, that would take more years than he has to master it, in truth. But he has the gift, yes."

"I cannot do it."  
I shrugged, "It can skip around during the generations. Severus always had the gift through his Prince and Black bloodline, for example. I understand that the veelas bred heavily into most of the pureblood magical families."

Lucius smiled, nodding, "Yes, that's true. Still, I thank you both for saving me from rotting in Azkaban. But if...if I have to, you know, go there, will you..."

"Of course, Lucius," Severus said, hugging his cousin and friend. "You need not even ask. Ashara and I would be honored."

I nodded. "Thank you!" Lucius said, and hugged us both, and left us as he walked to the apparation point at Hogwarts, and disapparated with a loud snap.

"Is he always so effusive?"  
"Yes," Severus chuckled.  
"Come, my love, I have a need to sleep in my mate's arms tonight," I said, facing him.

He took my hand in his and kissed it, looking deep into my eyes. A mortal woman would have found such deep intensity disturbing, but a million sentiments passed between our minds as we looked deep into each other's eyes. The sentiment overall was that we were one in mind, body, and spirit, and nothing or no one could take that away from us.

We went to our quarters and made slow, passionate love, and afterwards, rested in more ways than one. Another school year gone, and another one to come to pass. What would this one hold for us? Only time would tell in the end...


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione's Pov...

I boarded the Hogwarts express quickly, deciding to wear a stylish black suit and heels. I hated to have to reveal my true identity to the Order of the Phoenix, but Severus argued that it was necessary if they knew who was guarding Harry Potter and his friends. Severus and I both got the inane questions mortals always throw to vampires about blood, sunlight, and the other superstitions. Then it was down to business with Severus giving his dry report on what the deatheaters were doing. 

I corroborated his reports since we scouted together. Then the mortals ate, and we left to go stay at Spinners End. I was in the large Victorian tub having a bubble bath when Severus came in to the bathroom naked and slipped into the other side of the tub. 

"The Ministry is going to be giving Hogwarts a lot of shit this year, I'm afraid," He said, wiping a hand across his face.

I groaned. Why, oh why, couldn't the damn Ministry keep their meddling noses out of Hogwart's business?! "Oh no, what's going on? You have that I want to kill a mortal look in your eye," I said, taking up the natural sponge in the tub, and began to wash his back. "Now, fess up, what is the Ministry going to be doing this time?"

Severus sighed, "Mmm, that's nice. You could go lower if you like."

"Not until you tell me what is going on," I said, "Or, I'm afraid that he's going to be a little...neglected tonight."

"Very well, if you are going to be cruel," Severus chuckled. "The Ministry is sending in the Minister of Magic's personal secretary to Hogwarts to oversee all functions of how the school is run."

"Jesus," I swore. "She sounds bad. Like, annoyingly tenacious if she has you concerned."

He turned to face me, and cupped my face with his hand and traced his thumb across my lips. "I am more worried about us in these roles, Asha. It is against the rules for me to be intimate with a student. But if you agreed to teach say, Defense Against The Dark Arts as yourself, it could work."

"Oh? And how will Dumbledore and the other teachers be able to justify having a vampire teach young witches and wizards, Severus?" I asked, shaking my head. "The Ministry hates and fears vampires, and cannot recognize the difference between the criminal elements among us to the law abiding ones. They loathe us even more than the werewolves, if that is even possible. No, I have to return as Hermione Granger."

He pulled me on to his lap. "Dearest, listen to me," He said, tucking a piece of my wet hair behind my right ear. "I don't want to be without you in my bed this year. Last year was torture enough."

I knew this would come up. The Order wanted me to maintain my cover as an undercover student, but I too was sick of the subterfuge, quite honestly. I wanted to be beside my husband. 

"I know, Severus, but--"  
"No buts. We're going to be together, and that is all there to it," Severus said, firmly.

I thought of what it would mean to live openly, and decided that I didn't care any more. "Make the arrangements then, but we have to think of some excuse for Hermione to away from Hogwarts," I said.

"A student transfer to Beauxbatons?" Severus suggested. 

I laughed, "Sure, but Ilivermorny is more believable since she doesn't have my grasp of foreign languages. I still have my things from each school to make her being in Horned Serpent believable to her friends." 

A hopeful light came into Severus's eyes. "Thank you, Ashara. I know what this means to you to do this."

I began to stroke his hardening member, and his breathing came in shallow gasps, "Mmm, I didn't quite hear your gratitude," I stroked him in earnest. "What was that?"

"Th-thank you...Fuck, Asha," He breathed. I smiled and straddled him, and I moaned as he slid into me. We began to kiss passionately as I moved up and down on him, thrusting my hips rhythmically. He licked along my neck, between my breasts, and biting one nipple and then the other. I shuddered as I felt his fangs break the skin, and lathe up the blood that dripped from my breast. 

I bit his neck, and fed from him, as he bucked his hips, driving his cock deeper and deeper inside of me. I leaned back, as I felt my release come on, and moaned loudly. 

He followed me soon after, and we sat there in our rapidly cooling tub. We then looked deep into each other's eyes, blue green on black. 

"I love you," Severus said.  
"I know. I am only doing this for us," I replied, getting off of him. "It's about damn time that I can finally come to Hogwarts as an adult, and stay by your side."

Severus started to cry, and I began to cry as well, but they were tears of joy. Oh, things were going to be very interesting, if not stressful this year at Hogwarts, indeed. But we both had no idea just how much of a pain in the ass this Dolores Umbridge was going to be, not at all...


	23. Chapter 23

Snape's Pov...

One Week Later...

I watched Ashara walk towards me dressed as classy as Audrey Hepburn in a black hat that covered her stylish bun, and black sunglasses that completed her rather trendy ensemble. I could see that we were being stared at by everyone, because I am normally the most closed off wizard anyone has ever seen. But when I saw my model beautiful wife, I walked towards her and plunged my fingers in her hair, kissing her deeply.

I could hear some whistles from the students, and some cat calls like "Get it, Professor Snape!"

We broke apart and laughed. "Well, I normally apparate to the school, so this should be an interesting experience going by train," I explained.

McGonagoll approached us, and she looked at us somewhat disapprovingly, "Well, it's nice to see you as yourself, Ashara. I assume that you won't be dressing entirely like a muggle while you are teaching the Dark Arts. We do wear robes at this school."

Ashara nodded her head, "Of course. I adore couture, though. For example, a classy Chanel suit in green, say, would bring out your eyes, Minerva."

McGonagoll nodded, "Well! I hope you will keep your...um, passions underwraps, married or not."

"Yes, Reformer," Ashara teased, as Minerva left. I didn't have to ask my wife what she meant by the mild insult, I knew my history. I chuckled as I took her briefcase, which I knew had an undetectable extension charm on it, and led her to the teacher's portion of the Hogwarts express, which were much more spacious than the ones for students.

I introduced my wife as Morticia Snape, which we both found extremely funny behind closed doors, and I would kiss her up her arm exaggeratedly saying, "Oh, Tish'!" And she would sigh dramatically and say, "Oh, Gomez."

The other teachers were shocked by the "sudden arrival," of my wife, who before this had been teaching Dark Arts at Durmstrang Institute, so she could use her original Romanian accent.

"I never predicted that a witch would catch your eye, Severus," Trewlawny said, looking Ashara up and down fearfully. I wanted to laugh at the flaky witch's stupid jealousy.

I lifted an eyebrow, "I am a private person, Sibyl. Not heartless or gay."

"Well, I never!" She flustered and went back to knitting angrily.

Then the "pink toad," as the students came to call Umbridge, stepped inside, wearing a cloying old woman's perfume that was sickeningly sweet. She narrowed her eyes at us as we held hands.

"It is not often that Hogwarts hosts one of your...kind, shall we say? So openly," Umbridge said, her smile venomous in its sweetness. "England must seem a welcome change of pace from Russia."

Ashara smiled just as coldly, "Indeed, it is," She glanced fondly at me, "And the company much more pleasant by far. Well, most of it at any rate."

Umbridge glanced at me, and chuckled, "And just how did the eternal bachelor of Hogwarts meet you?"

Ashara sipped her glass of champagne. "We met at a potions seminar eight years ago. He was one of the speakers, and well, we clicked, but we had to live long distance due to our jobs."

"That must have been difficult for you both," Umbridge said, nodding. "Well, I look forward to getting to know all of you better as I teach arithmancy, although Fudge will not be pleased that the position was given to someone, well, like _you_ , dear."

"That's _enough_ , Miss. Umbridge," McGonagoll. "Madame Snape came to us highly recommended from Durmstrang."

Umbridge laughed, "Well, we'll just have to see what the Ministry thinks of someone of the undead--"

"First of all, I am a pureblood, _Dolores_ ," Ashara said in a sharp teacher's voice that matched mine perfectly, "Which means that I was born this way. Second, the vampires your _kind_ , shall we say? despises and fears are criminal turned vampires who have either sided with the Dark Lord, or sympathized, or are a clan that has gone rogue. Now, it's all very complex, but the essence of what I am saying is this: I have _never_ , nor will I _ever_ harm a student."

I kissed her right hand, "Well said, love. Our students couldn't be in more safer, capable hands."

Umbridge got up, clearly disgusted with our affectionate gestures. "Humph! We'll see about that," She grumbled, and slammed the door behind her when she left.

Flitwick made a twisted gesture with a finger, and squeaked, "Psycho alert. I find it almost a sane choice to have a vampire teach DADA classes. Are all of your people mages?"

Ashara smiled, flashing her fangs, "No. The power comes from within, and not even all witches and wizards have the gift. It comes from the immortal races. You forget that muggles are turned into vampires every day, so the power would flow very weakly through such a person."

"Very intriguing!"  
"Yes, quite," I said. "But wandless magic would be strange to most of the students, even if they were mages."

She laughed, "Of course, dear. I am going to go change into my robes now."

I watched her leave, and I took out a potions book, and realized I was being stared at. "Something I can help you with, Minerva? Or are you going to continue to stare at me?"

"I'm simply fascinated by this change of yours, Severus," She said, winking. "I have always said a strong witch was what you needed, and she lets you get away with very little. I am pleased."

"Oh, my, I finally receive the approval of the great Minerva McGonagoll," I drawled, "Has Hell frozen over?"

"No, you married, so it must be happening," She quipped, and left me alone. Ashara came back in to our now silent, deserted cabin dressed in a more feminine version of my teaching robes. I liked it, but what I also liked was the full skirts.

I locked the door, and pulled down the shades. She cast a silence charm. "What do you have on underneath those skirts by chance?" I asked.

"You have a one track mind," She teased. "The answer to your question is those storm gray silk panties you like so much. I paired that with some thigh high stockings, and I'm sure if you pushed those aside and I sat on you--"

"Hmm, another time," I chuckled. "I want to taste you. Now."

She sat on one of the train seats, and I knelt between her legs, and pushed aside her silk panties to circle her clit with my thumb.

"Oh, severus..."  
"Mmm, do you like that?"  
"Yes, don't you dare stop.."  
"I wasn't planning on it."

I continued my ministrations, taking my time to bring her to satisfaction. I smiled when I saw her face soften as she closed her eyes, and shuddered as she came undone. I removed my fingers and cleaned us both off.

"Well, that was fun," She said, straightening her robes. "A pity we're going to be arriving soon, and we have to be there at the opening feast."

A wicked idea formed in my mind, "Yes, but we can still have some fun whilst there."

"Yes, my hands do have work to do, don't they?" She teased, trailing her manicured nails down to my crotch. "And what a pity I cannot hide underneath the table while I return the favor."

My gut clenched and unclenched itself. Damn, she could be wicked. But then again, our bond has made my desires for her insatiable in their needs. The castle loomed outside of the train windows as we pulled into Hogsmeade village. The teachers continued on to the castle by a different route than the students, that gave us the chance to hunt down a deer in the woods briefly.

We drained it dry, and burned the carcass. We headed back to the castle, and sat together at the teacher's table. Ashara gave a simple, but precise speech, and I heard some students groan about having "female Snape," teach them this year. Draco nodded to us, loving every minute of this, and snapped at his friends that his Aunt was actually cool.

Then Umbridge gave her speech as she interrupted Dumbledore as he was going over the rules, yet again so the idiots would know the rules, yet again. During the speech, we played touchy feely under the table subtly, and it was amusing how we had to keep a straight face while getting frisky under the table. Yeah, it's about time I had some fun at this prison of a school.

We went to bed after this strange, but very flirty dinner, where we ate nothing, but played "straight faces," while pleasuring your spouse subtly. Our classes were early, so we had to be ready for whatever crap the Ministry had to throw our way in the form of Umbridge, because who knew what mischief she would cause before the end of her "visit," to Hogwarts?


	24. Chapter 24

Snape's Pov...

Umbridge's first measure of control over Hogwarts came quickly when she began evaluating the teachers for their fitness to teach their own classes to decide whether or not they were worthy to continue to teach at Hogwarts. Some of the other teachers were quite outspoken in their views about this, but Ashara and I remained silent on this subject to remain a neutral party in this power struggle between the school and the Ministry of Magic.

At the last staff meeting, Minerva asked Ashara what they should do. "I am the new teacher here, Minerva," She said, "Why on Earth would all of you want my opinion?"

"I would like a fresh take on all of this," McGonagoll said. "It's alright to speak your mind dear, because we all hate her."

Ashara chuckled, "Ah. Hate is a strong word. Well, you asked for my opinion, and I shall give it: I think we should for the time being, let this unfold. Clearly, the Ministry has been interfering in the running of all magical schools of late, not just Hogwarts. But it is especially troubling for us, because of the Dark Lord's proximity to us.

"Now, if this Umbridge goes too far in trying usurp Dumbledore as Headmaster, for example, well, then we must strike back. But we cannot let it be said that we were not hospitable to their 'assistance,' when they ask why a certain Ministry employee meets up with a certain...accident, shall we say?"

"Humph! This is what you get for asking a bloody minded _predator_ for advice," Poppy Pomfrey said with disdain.

"You forget, Poppy, that I am among those predators," I said calmly, flashing my fangs at her just to see her shrink back in fear. "You asked for my wife's opinion, and she gave it, end of story."

"Well! It's also troubling that you look fresh out of school, but during the day appear older," She countered.

Dumbledore sighed, "Enough, Poppy. Severus and Ashara, excuse me, Morticia, gave their opinions. Hagrid? Your thoughts?"

The half giant twirled his bushy beard for a moment before he said, "Well, I think she's a right mean apple tha' Umbridge. We gotta do somethin' about her Headmaster, an' fast. There's no tellin' what she'll do. She's got a right mean hate fer the muggleborns."

"Flitwick?"  
"I agree with the Snapes on this," The little charms teacher squeaked. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with vampires, but they have a point: attacking this woman outright would only cast an unflattering light on us all. We must wait for her to make the first move."

Pomona Sprout scoffed, "The bitch already has made her first move! She is evaluating all of our classes, but yours especially, Severus, Ashara. She seems to believe you two will kill the troublemakers of your class. By the way, where did you come up with that odd pseudonym for the Ministry?"

I glanced at my wife, and we laughed, "The Addams Family."

Only Dumbledore laughed at the joke, "Yes, you do look very much like the wife on that telly show. Isn't that, right Severus?"

I began to kiss up Ashara's arm, "Oh, Tish'!"

"Oh, dear Gomez," She said, pecking me on the lips, and giggling. The other teachers laughed about that, and the business of the meeting turned to dull things like the turning in of lesson plans, and the like; usual administrative things that all teachers have to do to prepare for a new school year.

I went through my classes, and heard that Sprout and Sinestra, the arithmancy teacher, and Head of Ravenclaw House were evaluated quite harshly by Umbridge. Sibyl Trewlawny was evaluated next, and so were some of the other teachers. Of course, the flaky divination teacher was reduced to tears at her evaluation.

Over the next month, everyone down to the house elves were being evaluated, and I knew that she was saving me and Ashara for last, because of what she is.

We hunted later off the grounds, and Ashara said, "I believe that I am going to be evaluated next."

"You aren't doing mage lore with the students are you?" I asked, hoping that that wasn't the case.

She shook her head, "Oh no, just Draco privately when we can in the Room of Requirement. He's picking it up well, but I believe he has never had to work as hard at performing magic before. Remember how difficult it was for you not to have to rely on your wand to perform even a levitation charm?"

I kissed her softly, "Yes, darling, I remember. But don't go too hard on the boy--"

She narrowed her eyes, "I assure you, Severus, that his safety will be my utmost concern. But the training is harsh for an assassin, you know that."

"And what if he is meant to be a healer or a sensana?" I asked, curiously.

"A courtesan or a monk? Hmm, I doubt either outcome would please his parents. But rest assured, if he is destined for either, I can bring in the proper mage to teach him those skills," She assured me. "I certainly will not demonstrate how to use sensana techniques on him, for example. I am loyal to my vows as a married woman. But it will be his decision what he does with his powers in the end. Now, let's return to the castle, I have classes to teach tomorrow." 

I kissed her hand, and we cremated our kills discreetly. When we got back to the castle, I was called away to Dumbledore's office, because he was wounded in a secret mission to destroy horcruxes, the Dark Lord's secret plan to keep his soul immortal, should his body ever be destroyed.

"Good luck," She said.  
"Thank you," I said, and kissed her goodbye before leaving our quarters to go attend to this very private meeting...


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione's Pov...

Just as I predicted, the "pink toad," decided to evaluate me based on "maintaining standards," but it was in reality an evaluation of the Professors themselves. I had students from each House, and while I favored Slytherin and Gryffindor the most, I was seen as moderately fair by the kids from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well. 

I used my wand to write down the lesson to be covered for the day, which was the distinct differences between a torture and killing curse.

"How many killing curses are there?" I asked the class as a whole.

A Hufflepuff boy raised his hand, "One, Professor."

"No, incorrect, Mr. Matthews. Avada Kedavra is the most universally recognized killing curse, but it is by no means the only one. Most of these curses are used by dark mages and wizards, and..."

A pink lace hand went up. "Yes, Miss. Umbridge?"

"The Ministry does not recognize mage lore as having any true worth," She said with feigned politeness, "Most of the so called magic is wordless, and--"

"And it is a weakness in a wand duel, Miss. Umbridge," I said silkily, "When you are seconds from an enemy sneaking past your mental defenses to break your mind, you cannot think of what verbal spell will save you in that moment. Let me ask you, madame Secretary, have you ever had to fight in a war? Kill another witch with your wand to save your life, or protect a loved one?"

Her toad face went purple with rage. "Well! I hardly think that is relevant, and--I...I..." She clutched at her throat as I lifted her bodily from her chair while her throat seemed to collapse on itself. 

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" I asked. I released my hold on her.

She collapsed into a boneless heap. "You...you _choked_ me!"

"Obviously," I said dryly. "Did I use my wand or utter a single word?"

"N--no."  
"Exactly. Now, get in your seat, Umbridge, and let me teach my class," I ordered sharply, "Or you will find that a little hug with my hands will be the least of your worries."

The class was all smiling at me, and I continued laying out the lesson. "Today, we are going to be experimenting on the class _toads_ today to determine the differences between these curses. Now, the first torture curse, by name, is called Lorcruxta." I demonstrated the necessary wand movement, and said, "Is everyone ready?"

Crabbe's fat hand went up, which was surprising, he rarely spoke up in class. "Yes, Mr. Crabbe?"

"What does the curse do to...well, people? The Cruciatus one is very bad," He commented.

"A good question. Five points to Slytherin for originality," I answered. "Now, I will demonstrate on this toad." I pointed my wand at the toad, " _Engorgio_. _Lorcruxta_!" The enlarged toad began screaming as if its skin was on fire, and blood began bleeding from every orifice. " _Maelucra_ ," I said, and the toad began twitching before it died.

"On a person, this would look more horrific, class," I said, reducing the dead toad to its regular size. "But I am not here to teach kindly, gentle spells. I am here to prepare you for what to expect in an actual war. Creatures in this class will die, and while I cannot teach all of you mage lore, know that these spells are spells that arch mages have known and created centuries ago. I am simplifying it for the sake of understanding it in the application of using wands in combat."

We demonstrated three more spells before the dismissal bell rang. "I shall require four rolls of parchment on the proper applications of these spells. You have your new textbooks which demonstrate these spells in greater detail. Dismissed."

The bell rang, and of course, Umbridge had to stay behind. "I would recommend you teach only what is prescribed by the Ministry of Magic," She threatened.

I looked up from grading papers from previous classes. "And you imagine that I find you to be a threat, do you not?" I said, lifting an eyebrow.

"You should!" She yelled, stamping her foot, which indicated her maturity level. "I am the Minster of Magic's principal Secretary! I _will_ have order here!"

I smiled sardonically, "An interesting choice of lover, _Dolores_. My, my, what would Rita Skeeter's readers, for example, love to know how much you love dominating your...Fudgsicle is what you call him, I believe?"

Her face became truly ugly in that moment as she slapped me, but I caught her hand on the second slap, and snapped the bones in her left wrist. I could have easily crushed her whole arm, I have done so to even vampires in combat.

"If you _ever_ fucking touch me again, I will be more than honored to slit your throat," I said in a low, icy tone, "Your blood is not even worth to wet the palate of the most diseased Nosferans. Now, get the fuck out of my classroom."

I shoved her away from me, and used a propel spell to push her out of my classroom so I could have a measure of peace. I went back to grading papers, and proofreading them. I didn't stop until my next class. I went through that day filled with a deep anxiety that I had used defensive magic on this vindictive bitch. But as I was later to learn, as were the students, that the "pink toad," was not done yet by a long shot... 


	26. Chapter 26

Snape's Pov...

I was quite angered upon hearing that Umbridge dared to slap my wife. I knew that Ashara would not tolerate it, and if I had been there....No, it was best that I had not been. I left Ashara in our rooms, and went to Dumbledore's office. I honestly thought that this meeting would be about my wife shattering the bones in Umbridge's wrist, but I was soon to learn that that wasn't the case.

I gave the password to the stone gargoyle, and went inside. Dumbledore was slumped over his desk cradling his left arm, and before I walked two steps into the room, I sensed traces of dark magic in the room.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" I asked.

Dumbledore sat back in his desk, and took off a gold ring with a black stone on it. "Yes, Severus I did," He said. "I got the Gaunt ring I was searching for...though it had some complications to go with it."

"Horcruxes," I said with distaste. I knew better than to touch it. Damn, old fool! Damn, foolish heroic Gryffindor.

"Horcruxes," Albus agreed, nodding. "The ring had a curse placed on it, but I don't know how long I have."

I ran a medical diagnostic with my wand, and frowned at the results. "A year, maybe less the way the rot is spreading," I said grimly. "But I can keep it contained to your hand. However..."

Dumbledore nodded, "I am still going to die."

"Yes, you damn, foolish Gryffindor!" I sneered, "It was foolhardy for you to go dig up Merope Gaunt's body just to have this horcrux. And where did it get you, but a death sentence?!"

Dumbledore fixed himself a glass of brandy, and said, "You're right, of course. I only want to destroy the Dark Lord in the quickest way imaginable: destroying the pieces that make up his soul one by one, so he is just an ordinary wizard after that."

That stopped me in my tracks. Was it possible? The Dark Lord had made every possible precaution against being killed off that I knew. But this...Was it possible? Even with my knowledge of mage lore, it seemed to be the only choice. My anger for the foolhardy wizard before me dissipated. I stopped pacing about the room, and then thought: Harry Potter and...the lightning scar. Of course! The wand movement for the Avada Kedavra were the same.

"The curse rebounded, did it not?" I asked.

Dumbledore looked up at me with shock, "I beg your pardon?"

"The boy. Potter's boy," I explained, "The lightning scar on his forehead. The killing curse rebounded. The boy is a horcrux, isn't he?"

Dumbledore nodded, draining his glass of brandy. "Why, yes. I have come to believe that to be the case. It is for that very reason the boy can speak parseltongue, for example. Voldemort must be the one to do it...at the proper moment."

As a father myself, an anger I didn't know that I possessed washed over me. "You unfeeling, cold bastard! Have you no heart whatsoever?!"

"Severus, I am surprised at you," Dumbledore chuckled, "You have given every indication that you hate the boy. Don't tell me that you and your wife have come to care for the boy."

I leaned over his desk, and flashed him my fangs. "As a wizard I understand, but as a father myself, you _are_ a cold hearted bastard. In the two hundred years I have been turned, I have had four children, Albus. Only three live now, as far as Ashara and I know in our previous time, but our eldest son Julian, died in a mage duel. So as a father, I care for Harry Potter, as I do my godson, but as a double agent, I more than understand."

Dumbledore nodded, understanding, "Then you understand the necessity for his death when it comes along."

"Yes, I do."  
"Good. But let's talk about your wife now: she shattered the bones in Umbridge's left wrist. Whatever would possess her to do something so reckless?"

I could think of several reasons, but they all stemmed from tradition: no one raises a hand to a vampire royal and live, no one. The dumb bitch was fortunate to have her wrist broken for her trouble.

"In our society, if you raise a hand to a vampire royal of either her rank or mine, it is considered high treason," I explained. "My wife wouldn't have physically attacked her without provocation. She is fortunate to have lived through the encounter, honestly."

"Umbridge did say that she slapped her, but only grudgingly," Dumbledore sighed. "I cannot imagine what was said or done to set off either women."

I grinned, "Oh, I imagine very little. Fudge's spy is not very well liked in this school, I must say. It is certainly a good thing I was not a witness to this party, or she might not have lived."

Dumbledore grinned, "You know, the books on your people do not mention that vampires love as fiercely as you two love each other. I wonder if it is true for all couples."

I chuckled, "Most of them, I would believe. But we have this...connection, my wife and I. I cannot describe it any more clearly than that. But I do love my wife. She completes me."

"Well, thank you, Severus for being so forthcoming," Dumbledore said. "But we must take steps to ensure that I die at the proper moment, for it is clear that this curse will kill me either way."

I lifted an eyebrow at that, "And you want me to be the one to be seen killing you, I take it?"

"Yes."  
"I understand."  
"So, you will?"  
"Yes."  
Tears filled the older wizard's eyes, "Thank you, Severus. I thank you."

"Shut up," I snapped, "I am doing this to assist in killing the Dark Lord, not for your peace of mind. Will that be all, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore sighed sadly, "Yes, Severus, you may go."

I swept from the office, and went back to my quarters. Ashara was in the bathroom washing up. She came out in a long white silk nightgown. She had a knowing look on her face, and I watched her hands brush her stomach.

"Severus, I..." She began, and then began to cry happy tears, "I think I'm pregnant."

I rushed over to her, and ran a hand over her still flat stomach. I felt a pulse of life inside her. "Oh, Asha," I cried, "You have really made my night. We have been trying how long?"

She nodded, "Too long. I hope it's a girl this time. Boys were fun, but I want a girl for a change. Would you want that?"

"It matters not to me, darling," I said softly, kissing her gently. "We have had both, and I loved them all. I'm only sorry that his or her siblings won't get to meet this new child."

She put a finger to my lips. "I regret that too, Severus, but this is a new life for us. I am just happy to be able to have another child to celebrate this new life."

I hugged her, and held her close, "You're right, of course. I love you, Princess."

"And I love you, my Prince. But come now, let's go to bed. I am tired," She said, leading me to bed. I followed, and we snuggled under the covers, my hand gently cradling the growing life within my wife. I kissed her cheek and rested, reassured by the pulse of life from our child that from chaos, good things can happen sometimes. Little did we both know what the "pink toad," had in mind next...


	27. Chapter 27

Harry's Pov...

I had heard of Hermione's "leave of absence," from Hogwarts to go to America to study at Ilivermorny, but I didn't buy it, because we suddenly had a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher who was tough, but quite strict. Of course, I knew that this Madame Snape and Hermione were one and the same person.

Ironically, this made things between me and Malfoy better. He was still a git, but he certainly treated me better. Ron missed Hermione terribly, and couldn't see the connection between the witch we knew since first year, and the beautiful black haired vampire who Professor Snape seemed absolutely smitten with in his own strange way.

Four months into Umbridge being at Hogwarts, she managed to pass some new Ministry "rules," and one I had to admit was not that bad: students are to wear proper dress robes at all times during school hours. The others were a lot more unreasonable: students cannot be eight inches from each other, no noise in the corridors at all times. Blah, blah, blah.

Then there was the firing of Professor Trelawny that set a firestorm in the student party. Professor McGonagoll came out to comfort the flaky woman, and the entire student body watched.

"Y-you can't do this!" The flaky witch stammered. "Hogwarts is my _home_! I have nowhere else."

McGonagoll hugged her, and Dumbledore confronted Umbridge, "What is the meaning of this, Umbridge?!"

"I am firing a staff member, because she has been proved too incompetent to teach," The pink toad had the nerve to explain. I noticed that she wore a cast on her left wrist. When the hell did that happen?

"Why is Umbridge have a cast on her wrist?" I asked Cho.

She wiped at her tears, and said, "She evaluated Madame Snape's class, and they got into some kind of fight, and I think Umbridge tried to slap her or something after class. But I was there when she tried to disrupt class, and she lifted her up somehow, without a wand, and choked her out. She was...kind of scary."

Dumbledore led Professor Trelawny back into the castle, and said to Umbridge, "You do, of course have the authority to dismiss my teachers, but to remove them from the grounds lies still with the Headmaster."

"For now," Umbridge said. "Things at Hogwarts are worse than I imagined. Fudge will want to take immediate action," She added to the rest of us, and strolled off with a smug look on her toady face.

Back in Gryffindor tower, we plotted, and decided to go ask Snape's wife for help, because we knew Professor Snape would not. A group of us headed to her classroom, and we watched as she pushed Draco with wandless magic, and said sternly, "Concentrate, Draco! I know you can do this. Again."

"We have been at it for two hours!" Malfoy whined.

"And do you think that your enemies will cut you some slack because you are tired?" Ashara asked.

"No, Aunt Ashara."  
"Good. Again."

They sparred against each other using energy magic. They both moved fast, but Madame Snape had more skill and experience on her side as she shielded each of Malfoy's attacks. She then produced a sword, and he did the same and they began dueling with a speed that was graceful and faster than I could follow. Ashara flicked her wrist at a critical moment, and Draco's sword went flying and she brought her sword blade inches from his throat.

"Good," Ashara said, sheathing her sword. "Next time, you will be able to anticipate your enemy's attacks."

"Thank you, Professor," Malfoy said, and hugged her. She hugged him back. "I think they're here to see you. Should I go?"

"If you like," Ashara said, grinning. When Malfoy was gone, she turned to us. "Is there something I can help you kids with?"

I told her about Professor Trelawny's firing, and about the other things going on at the school. "...She's determined to take over the entire school, and if she won't let the teachers teach--"

"Yes, you want assistance in learning the dark arts," Ashara divined. "But I cannot be seen to be assisting you in this."

"Will you help us or not, Professor?" Cho asked, impatiently. "You attacked Umbridge without a wand, and now..."

"Draco is a mage, and I am training him," Madame Snape explained. "I did not refuse to help in this endeavor Miss. Chang. But you must come back more organized. As a teacher, I cannot be seen to be supportive of this desire to be taught more thoroughly. But privately? I will, of course, assist in teaching you. Now, go, I have no wish to assign all of you detentions."

We left, and Ron said, "Gods, it's like having a female version of Professor Snape. She's really scary to deal with."

Malfoy laughed from the shadows. "That's because _everything_ scares you Weasleby. My Aunt is cool. Didn't she just say that she would help you guys out?"

"Yeah," I admitted, "And it's scary that you seem to like anyone. Are you going to help us out?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not? There might as well be a Slytherin in this bunch. Gods know you guys need some sound logic running this group."

I scowled at him. Ugh, why in the world does he have to still be such a git? "Fine. Show up to the meeting. We're going to be meeting at the Hogshead in Hogsmeade."

I saw the Snapes at the teacher's table, and it was a bit scary to watch the dour potions master laugh and carry on with his model pretty wife. After dinner, I watched them walk off hand in hand, and I went outside. Luna landed in the courtyard, folding her white veela wings behind her, and making them disappear. She had a shopping bag in her hand.

I ran to her, and I asked, "What's in the bag?"

"A big teddy bear for Mrs. Snape," She said. "I'm going to give it to her after class tomorrow."

"And why would a vampire need a teddy bear?" I asked lamely.

Luna laughed, "Oh, Harry, I love you but you're so thick sometimes. They have been trying for a baby for a long time. I have sensed that she may be pregnant."

My eyes went wide with shock. Snape having a kid?? No freaking way! Eww..."Umm, that would be weird, Snape having a kid. Isn't she like a vampire?"

Luna laughed, "Oh goodness, Harry. Yes, but Ashara is a pureblood, and he is her claimed mate, so yes, they can have children. I think it's wonderful."

"I think we can agree to disagree there," I said, shivering. "Snape is a bit weird."

"He is?"  
"Uh, yeah, Luna he is."  
She shrugged. "He's not the most effusive wizard in the world, but he deeply loves his wife. I think they have a beautiful love, Harry. You really shouldn't judge people too much, honestly. Well, I have to get to Ravenclaw tower. Good night, Harry."

She gave me a kiss, and I kissed her back. I went back to Gryffindor tower, but on the way there, Umbridge confronted me on her way to her own guest quarters.

A sickly sweet smile plastered itself on to her ugly, toad-like face, as she said, "Out after hours, Mr. Potter? Well, you shall be spending detention with me. Oh, we are going to have such... _fun_ , you and I."

"Somehow I very much doubt that," I said defiantly.

She laughed, "Ah, well, you have your version of fun, and I have mine. I will see you after the dinner feast tomorrow."

"Oh, gee, I can't wait."  
"Good night, Mr. Potter," She said, turning on her heel.

"Violets," He said to the fat lady portrait. Inside the common room, it was a ghost town, because of the no music rule, and so he headed off to bed. He hoped the meeting would go well, but then again, he still had that detention tomorrow with Umbridge in the arithmancy classroom, something he totally was not looking forward to. But, of course, when did he ever have a normal, boring school year?


	28. Chapter 28

Luna's Pov...

I knew it was an hour before the meeting in Hogsmeade, but I was so bogged down by school work that I had no time to get my teddy bear to Ashara. I found her grading papers, and scowling just like Professor Snape did when he came across poor grammar in an essay.

I knocked on the door to her classroom, and she said, "Enter."

I came in, holding the brown teddy bear behind my back. Ashara didn't look up from her work as she said wearily, "Yes, Miss. Lovegood? What can I help you with?"

I shyly took out my teddy bear, and said, "Um, I wasn't sure if anyone got you guys anything yet, but umm, I did...you know, for your little one."

Ashara looked up and met my eyes. Her Professor's mask fell off and her sunny smile flashed across her beautiful face. "Did Professor Snape tell you?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No, just my veela senses picked up on your shift in life force signature."

"Of course, it did. Thank you so much, dear. It's a lovely teddy bear." She rose, and took the teddy bear from me and as we hugged, I could feel her baby move inside of her.

"May I?" I asked, pointing at her still flat stomach. She smiled. I laid a hand on her belly, and felt a kick.

I laughed, "I think he or she wants to come out already."

Ashara laughed, "Yes, so it seems. Well, thank you for stopping by, Luna, it was a lovely present. Are you going to this meeting in Hogsmeade?"

"Definitely."  
"Good. Well, I need to finish up these papers, and I will go to the village to help set up things," She said, hugging me. I left the classroom, and Harry found me.

"Oh! Hey, Luna," He said a bit startled, "Is...um, Madame Snape busy?"

"She's grading essays," I said, "But just so you know, I can say I told you so, because she is pregnant."

Harry made a face at that. "Eww. TMI, Luna. Can I ask how any witch could...you know, with him?"

I glared at him, "Actually, Harry, if they saw Professor Snape without his glamor on there are many who would. The wizard is married, Harry. Pregnancies happen in a marriage."

"I know, but _Snape_?"  
"Whatever, Harry. Asha is my _friend_ ," I said angrily, "Something you would know nothing about. I'll see you at the meeting."

I swept past my boyfriend and felt like crying. Why in the world did he have to be so thick? So close minded about the Snapes? Professor Snape would always remain aloof to most people, but he genuinely thought I wasn't 'too strange.' But Ashara was my best friend, one of my only friends at this school. She didn't judge me for being a veela, and took my quirkiness with a grain of salt. Maybe Harry Potter was the wrong wizard for me, after all. I mean, I did love him and everything, but it wasn't just the Snapes that really got me irritated with him, it was his jock friends. Ron, Cormac, even Dean Thomas all kind of palled around with Harry, because they all played Quidditch and that was all they ever talked about.

Not even Cho Chang understood, not really. Only Ashara seemed to see through my flighty front that I put up as a way to protect myself. It was cold in Hogsmeade as it snowed earlier in the day, and only a handful of students showed up to the meeting.

"I thought you said no teachers, Harry," Dean Thomas said, almost glaring at Ashara. "It's almost like you want us to get caught by Umbridge.

"I assure you, Mr. Thomas, that I have no desire to turn you into Umbridge," Ashara said, raising her voice to her teacher's tone, that reminded us all of her husband. They even dressed alike while at Hogwarts.

"Oh, yeah?" Seamus Finnegan asked, narrowing his eyes. "All of you teachers seem to be hunky dori with how things are going. What's to stop you from doing your job, and reporting us for forming a duel club?"

Ashara smiled, flashing her fangs. Many of the students gasped in shock, because not too many of them were aware that she was a vampire. "Because, Mr. Finnegan, despite what you or the student body may believe, the teachers are _not_ fine with Umbridge's presence. My husband and I...well, let's just say that if the Minstry were aware of our...condition, it would only be an excuse to dismiss us from Hogwarts, based purely on centuries of prejudice."

"Soo, Professor Snape is a vampire?!" Ron asked. "Boy, I wish Hermione were here to see this."

Ashara snapped her fingers, and Hermione appeared in her place. "You would tell me what then, Ron?" She asked, while still using her true voice. "About Professor Snape being a vampire?" She snapped her fingers again, and became herself. "I assure you Mr. Weasley, I am very well aware of it, since I am the one who claimed and turned him."

The students looked at this scene with amazement. They hounded her with questions, and she answered them all with quick, heavily censored answers. She then had Draco demonstrate some mage defensive magic.

"...Thank you, Draco," Ashara said, "I think the students get the point of being a mage. I will show you wand spells that only the deatheaters know, and if some of you possess the gift of mage lore in your blood, I can teach you alongside Draco. Now, let us begin."

I paired up with Draco, and some of the other students thought this meditation exercise was weird. Ashara led us through the exercise as we sat facing one another, hands touching the other person's. I could feel a pulsing between me and Draco, like a tidal pull towards him I never felt with Harry.

We merged our minds as one, and spoke for a long time in the garden terrace of his imagination. We both blushed as I looked on his inner veela beauty, and he looked on mine. " _You're so...beautiful, Luna,_ " He said, stepping towards me. " _I...We shouldn't. You...we're both with other people."_

I shrugged, not realizing how close our actual lips were in real life. But I had to know: was Harry Potter my wizard and mate? I had to know. I leaned forward, and our lips met in both realities. The effect was electric as we broke out of the meditation, and began kissing passionately.

Other students were staring at us, and we pulled away, shocked by the strength of this tidal pull between us. Ashara soon ended the lesson, but said that we would meet in the Room of Requirement, due to the snowy, cold weather. Harry was glaring at me, and I knew he wouldn't take kissing Draco Malfoy in class lying down.

He found me after dinner, and we had a long, heartwrenching conversation that amounted to us breaking up 'amicably.' Of course, I felt nothing but crushing heartbreak, because I loved Harry and I didn't want to leave him, not really, but I decided it was best to remain single, for now.

Over the next two months, the students improved greatly with their D.A.D.A spells, and me and Draco simply agreed to be friends...for now. But when Harry was convinced that the deatheaters would try to steal his prophecy crystal from the Department of Mysteries, I couldn't do anything less than help a dear friend in need, ex boyfriend or not...


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione's Pov...

Over the next three months, my child grew quickly, yet in public I cast a glamor to hide my growing belly while I taught. The last thing I wanted was to endanger my child from the likes of the Minstry of Magic, and Dolores Umbridge herself. 

I continued my private lessons with the students who euphemistically called themselves Dumbledore's Army. I gradually began taking it easy on doing the physical aspects of combat, but when Draco asked me why privately, I whispered that I was expecting and he said, "Say no more. I understand."

I taught them various wand lore lessons, but the one they really found fun was casting the patronus charm. Unsurprisingly, I myself cast Severus's patronus, because of my love for him. Some of the students couldn't cast it, but others could, and I applauded them when they did good things. 

I looked at my pocket watch on my teaching robes, and said, "Alright class, I am afraid it is time to finish for now. But we will be meeting after the holiday break, not before and--"

There was a booming noise coming from outside. Shit. I moved to defend my students, but Draco stepped in front of me, and said, "Uncle Severus would hex me to oblivion if anything happened to you and...you know."

"Thank you, Draco," I said.   
The pounding got louder and louder, and finally, the door to the Room of Requirement burst through, and Umbridge, Pansy Parkinson, and some of the students, mostly from Slytherin, were standing on the other side.

"I will make short work of this," Umbridge said in her venomous sweet voice, while looking at us all with an evil expression on her ugly, toady face. "Bombarda maximo!" She shouted, pointing her wand. The door exploded outward the rest of the way, and the traitors grabbed my students.

Draco stormed over to Pansy Parkinson, and I had never seen my godson so enraged. "You traitorous cunt," He said coldly, "We're done. Get out of my sight."

"But...Draky," The girl whined.  
"Now!"  
The girl fled, terrified of his rage. Umbridge marched over to me, and said silkily, "Oh, we're going to right to the Headmaster. Right along with Mr. Potter. I cannot wait to see you incarcerated for the disgusting fiend you are. You and your whole kind!"

Harry had no choice but to go along with me to Dumbledore's office. The Minister of Magic was there, along with my husband, who had to appear aloof and disinterested for appearances sake.

Fudge looked at me with contempt, and said to Dumbledore with feigned regret, "I'm sorry Albus, but I have to take your teacher off grounds to Azkaban. Vampires are dangerous."

"But sir, Madame Snape was helping us!" Harry shouted in my defense. "She never once harmed us. I...I asked her to help us learn proper Defense Against The Dark Arts. Please, Headmaster! She was only trying to help."

Dumbledore looked about the room and nodded, "Of course, you did. And it is what I ordered her as Headmaster to do, is it not Professor Snape?"

"It is indeed, Headmaster," I said, smiling. "Remember, dear, how I struggled over deciding whether or not to obey our boss's wishes in this?"

Severus favored me with a subtle smirk on his face, "Indeed, you did. Minister, my wife is innocent in this. She did not wish to go against the rules, but had to, because Dumbledore is the Headmaster."

"Then how do you explain this sign-up parchment me and my Inquisitors found at the scene?!" The pink toad nearly shrieked. 

Dumbledore looked over the parchment, and shrugged his shoulders. "I only notice that it is called Dumbledore's Army, not Potter's. Now, my two Professors have done nothing but teach the highest quality of education in their fields of study. They have committed no crime, and you will not harass them any longer. I must insist that you leave, Minister."

"This is not over, Albus," Umbridge snapped. 

"Perhaps not, but I wish for you two to leave the premises of the school," Dumbledore said in a dangerously cold voice. "Or, this could get very, very ugly fast."

"Now, now, Albus," Fudge reasoned, "No need to get dramatic. But we will certainly leave. However, if the wizengamot decides to remove you from power, there is naught I will do to prevent it."

Dumbledore stared the Minister of Magic down. "Is that a threat, Cornelius?"

"No, no, I'm simply stating a fact. Take it for what you will," Fudge said, and both the Minster of Magic, and his secretary left the grounds of Hogwarts. 

Harry saw my stricken face and came to comfort me, but Severus got there first. He kissed my cheek, and patted my charmed flat belly. "We're fine, darling," I said.

"Thank Merlin."  
"Do you think she will be back, Headmaster?" I asked. 

Dumbledore sighed, "Let's hope not, but if she tries to usurp my position, Minerva will succeed in my place, and if not her, you, Severus."

"As you wish," Severus said.  
Harry cleared his throat, and blushed, "Soo, Luna was right in you being..."

I laughed, "Yes, Potter, I am. Now, I think I'm going to go soak in the prefect tub. Will you join me later, Severus?"

Severus grinned, "Try and stop me." I left the office in higher spirits than I entered it. Harry Potter remained behind with Dumbledore and I went to change out of my teaching robes. 

I slid into the warm bubble bath, and washed up before soaking. Severus came in soon after, and he got in after undressing in front of me. 

"I don't think we will be seeing much of the pink toad, unless she really does succeed in ousting Albus from his position as Headmaster," Severus said. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my temple. 

I kissed my husband briefly, "Let's hope she doesn't. But if she does, I can always stay at Spinners End."

Severus shook his head. "You're not going anywhere. You are my wife, and belong by my side."

I smiled, "I know, dearest. I know. I love you. Besides, we would both miss you. You and our little Princess."

His black eyes lit up. "You are certain this is a girl?"

I laid his hand on my belly, and he said, "Yes, a strong girl too. I liked having boys, but this is a nice change of pace, I think."

"I thought so too."  
"Come, let's go to bed."

We dried off, and went to bed, but when the end of the year came around, Umbridge did try to usurp Dumbledore's position, but McGonagoll became Headmistress, with Dumbledore demoted to Deputy Headmaster. Umbridge was ordered off of the grounds, and she never returned again.

The students and staff all cheered and had a grand party to celebrate in the Great Hall. When the students went home the next day, I decided to show my pregnancy off, and every one congratulated us on our 'bundle of joy.' I don't know what strange surprises will be in store for next year, but I am certain that it will be turbulent as always when it comes to Harry Potter...

A.N. : Yes, I changed events in the story, but oh well, it fits the story I'm telling here...


	30. Chapter 30

Severus's Pov...

I knew from my previous meetings with the Dark Lord, that because Draco Malfoy had proven himself worthy to carry the Dark Mark, he was shown worthy to complete the task of killing Dumbledore. I knew that sooner or later that Narcissa would put in an appearance, but I didn't anticipate Bellatrix showing up as well.

Ashara was hunting more and more, as the demands of the child's need for blood was more than her. She just arrived when the two Black sisters arrived.

Bellatrix eyed Ashara's big belly and sneered, "Well, it seems you've been busy Severus. I didn't think any witch would be of interest to you."

I rose an eyebrow, "An interesting statement from you, Bellatrix, since I had heard of your fame in Azkaban."

She shrugged, "Whatever. We're not here for that. Cissy, it's _your_ problem, after all. And what are _you_ doing here? This is private family stuff."

Ashara sat beside me on the couch in the living room, and held my hand in hers. I kissed it briefly. "Oh, my husband tells me everything, I assure you. Now, can I get you ladies tea? Something to eat?"

She snapped her fingers, and a glass of wine was brought to her, and she poured some of it into a crystal glass. Bellatrix eyed the wine wistfully. "Something I can help you with, Bella?"

"That wine looks thick."  
"It's for the child."  
"They say alcohol is bad for a baby," Narcissa pointed out. She took a sip and spit it out in her napkin, disgusted. "It's...it's human blood."

I laughed, "Of course, it is." I took a sip, and grimaced at the taste. "I do so hate it at room temperature myself, but then again, I'm not carrying a vampire inside of me."

Bellatrix then looked at my wife with awe. "Oh my gods, it's true. You're one of Lilith's _daughters_! Sissy, apparently our Severus has married into royalty. You are soo famous among the vampires in Azkaban, you and that hot brother of yours."

Ashara drained her glass, and set it aside on the coffee table. "I assure you I only assisted in the rebellion, but it was only to support my brother's claim. You are here for Draco's sake, Narcissa."

The blonde witch stared at my wife with shock. "Y-Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I read your mind."  
"Then as a mother, you understand why I am here to ask Severus's help," Narcissa said, sadly. "He's just a boy, Severus. How can the Dark Lord possibly expect a mere boy to complete these tasks? It is madness, I tell you."

"It is," Severus said, "But I cannot change the Dark Lord's mind. You know this, Narcissa. I know not how I can help you."

Narcissa cried, "You're supposed to be Draco's godparents. Can you not protect him? My sister said that you're this powerful mage who killed your eldest brother to try to take the Imperial throne. Are you not that same vampire Princess?"

"I am," Ashara said, "I also had my lover at the time killed for my trouble by my mother's guards. Your great-great-great grandfather Arcturus Black. I have never forgiven her for that crime. Fortunately, Angel killed our mother."

Narcissa nodded, impressed. "Then you can protect Draco. Please, protect him, my lady."

"I--"  
"Swear to it," Bellatrix put in. "Make the Unbreakable Vow. That way, if you fail, you'll be out of the Dark Lord's way."

"Take out your wand."  
I held Narcissa's forearm, and the binding magic wrapped itself around our arms. "Do you, Severus Snape, vow to protect Draco Malfoy from harm to the best of your ability? And, if he cannot complete the final deed the Dark Lord asked of him, will you yourself carry out the deed?"

"I will," I said.   
"I will, as well," Ashara said, "I am already bound to protect Draco as his godmother. I don't need your wand user's guarantee to ensure that I will do something."

Bellatrix sneered, "Whatever. Come, Cissa. I'll be waiting outside."

Narcissa remained behind, and threw her arms around my wife. "I negate the power of the Vow. But you two are still bound to it. Thank you, for helping Lucius escape Azkaban two years ago. I never got to thank you for that. I hope that this makes up for me thinking less of your people."

I could feel the Unbreakable Vow dissipate, and I knew that Bellatrix would be angered by that, but Narcissa didn't seem to care. The Black sisters soon left the house, and I went to Ashara.

"It looks like another turbulent year is ahead of us," I said, kissing her.

She sighed, "It certainly looks that way. Well, when do we leave?"

"Next week."  
"And Dumbledore's curse?"  
"Is ongoing, despite my efforts to cure it," I said, "Whether I kill him or not, he will die regardless of my interference."

"Of course. I'm so sorry, my love," She said, hugging him. "I know that you did everything you could."

I nodded. "Yes, I did. But it's too far gone now. The most I could do was contain it to his hand. But it is killing him, and we must do all we can to protect Draco."

"Yes, of course we must."

We made our preparations, and when we returned to Hogwarts, I found out that Slughorn was returning to Hogwarts, and I was going to be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. Ashara would be teaching when I had to go on my spy missions on Dumbledore's behalf.

But things began to get truly intriguing when Harry Potter began doing unusually well at potions. I investigated and discovered that he had my old sixth year potions text book. But it was not my problem, because I was dealing with my mission, and with preparing with having another child with my wife.

I was woken by McGonagoll one night, because Potter had been having repeated nightmares about the Dark Lord over the summer. I kissed Ashara before leaving, and got dressed in my teaching robes.

"You summoned me, Headmaster?" I asked, once I was inside the Headmaster's office. Potter was there in his pajamas, because of the early hour.

"Yes, thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid that it can't wait, not even for morning--"

"Look at me!" Harry shouted. Potter began twitching and he looked deranged. "What is _wrong_ with me?"

I walked up to Potter and waved my hand, and closed my eyes for a moment. "Wait outside," I told Potter. "I will meet you soon."

He nodded and waited outside. "Occlumency will be of no help to him. And you and I both know why."

McGonagoll looked sad, and asked, "You are certain, Severus? Would your wife say the same?"

"Yes. The boy is a horcrux."  
"Oh my goodness!"  
"Well, you must try, Severus."  
"Very well."

I dragged Harry Potter to the potions classroom, and for five hours, we tried over and over again to block his mind from the Dark Lord, but the boy hardly tried to shield himself from my repeated attempts to break into his mind.

"...We've been at this for hours, sir! If I could just rest!" Potter whined.

"The Dark Lord is _not_ resting," I admonished the lazy wizard sharply. "Your enemies will not hesitate to break your mind when you least suspect it. You would not last five seconds against the Dark Lord, or myself if I chose right now to attack your mind. Now, conceal your emotions! Discipline your mind!"

"Legilimens," I cast with my wand. I broke into his mind yet again, but somehow, he was able to break through my mind and find my worst memories from school. If I was my old self, I would have delighted in the boy's discomforture, but age has made me let go of those childish grudges. I had my wife, and a child on the way: I simply did not care any more about my past.

But I forced Potter out of my mind when he began seeing past battles of vampires and werewolves, Angel...my sons, my daughters...my very intimate turning...

Harry Potter stared at me in shock. "You...I don't understand how you lived this entire life. Kids, two wars. Why did you come back two _hundred_ years?"

I sighed. "It is political, Potter. You don't have to understand it. Just know that I no longer care about my distant past. We will continue another night at my convenience."

"But sir, I have so many questions," Potter began, but I put a memory loss charm on him more effective than obliviate. I carried him to his common room and laid him down on the Gryffindor's main couch. I swept out of the room, and went back to bed. I had Ashara take my lessons for the day, and I rested up for yet another meeting with the Dark Lord. I had to be ready, and sharp or else...No, I could not, would not accept defeat in any form, my family depended on it...


	31. Chapter 31

Hermione's Pov...

I wished with all of my heart that I could accompany Severus on these missions with him. But alas, I knew that I would not be able to in my condition. I did more private lessons with Draco, but it seemed as if his mage abilities were falling between a healer and a sensana, or the courtsans and courtiers of the elven realm. I'm certain that either choice would not please his parents, but I cannot make that choice for him, a mage can only determine that for themselves.

After Dumbledore overturned the ridiculous Ministry rules that Umbridge imposed on the school, he allowed the magic clubs, and Quidditch to return, naturally. Of course, I went to every game Draco had and cheered him on like the good godmother I was trying to be. Sometimes, his father would come to the games, and sometimes not. I began to see why Lucius Malfoy and my husband had been friends for years: the guy could be likeable once you got past his snobby front.

Draco dodged a beater from the Ravenclaw team, and I clapped heartily. "Do your people have Quidditch, my lady?" Malfoy asked.

"No, but there are jousts, and revels where we loose mortals into an elaborate labyrinth, and tell them that if they escape they can remain alive. They never do, of course, but that isn't the point," I explained, "The point is to kill as many of them as possible to rack up points. Bonus points if you drain them completely during a revel. My father was a better player than me I have to admit."

Malfoy laughed, "It sounds like fun. Did Severus ever play?"

"Jousting and mage dueling were more his games," I said. I sipped from my flask. I hated being so open with my blood consumption, but it was a drawback to carrying a vampire child. I rubbed my stomach to soothe it.

Draco whipped by on his broom, and knocked the other seeker off his broom, and caught the golden snitch. Malfoy, me, and the rest of the Slytherins cheered.

Draco's father smiled, and asked me, "Well, I had best be getting back to work. Will you give Severus my best wishes? Christmas at Malfoy Manor, remember?"

I smiled, nodding, "Of course, I will. We would be delighted to attend. I hear your balls are most grand."

"Only the best for a Malfoy," He said, and briefly kissed my hand. He helped me down from the tall bleachers, and Draco came out to meet us. He eyed his father warily, but then ran towards me happily.

"Aunt Asha!" He exclaimed, "Did you _see_ that last move?! Wasn't it great?!"

He hugged me, and I hugged back as much as I could with my belly in the way. "Yes, dear, it was great," I said proudly, "Do you not want to greet your father?"

Lucius Malfoy reluctantly hugged his son, and they exchanged a few words before Malfoy Sr strolled off. Draco sighed with regret, "My dad's a bit jealous, you know. I mean, I've never been too close with my father, but he kind of thinks sometimes that you and Uncle Severus have won me away from him and mum."

"And have we?"  
"I love my parents but..." He shifted his feet uncomfortably in the grass, "But, well, even though you guys can be strict too, you don't look down on me, or make me feel like what I do isn't good enough. You and my Uncle are my other parents, I think."

I teared up, and hugged him, kissing his sweaty forehead. His other teammates made dumb cat calls, but Draco glared at them.

"Thank you, Draco," I said, wiping at my tears, "That means the world to me. You are like my son too. Now, go wash up."

He grinned, and then asked, "How is your little one?"

"She is doing well."  
"She?"  
"Yes, I'm having a girl."  
Draco flashed me a winning smile, and said, "That's great, Aunt Asha. I'll be the best cousin ever."

"I'm sure you will be."  
"I'll see you around."  
"Of course." We exchanged a nod, and he strolled off to the locker room. No doubt his friends were calling him a sissy for hugging on one of his teachers, but it wasn't my problem. I went back to the castle to prepare my lessons, and grade papers. Later that night, Severus returned, and I was summoned to the medical ward.

Three months he had been gone, and he came back all bleeding and cut. Pomfrey tried to give him the standard healing potions, but I argued that he needed blood, a lot of it.

"But, we _cannot_ just go and drag people off the streets to feed your disgusting habit," The mediwitch snapped. "It's bad enough with that demon you carry--"

I slapped her, "My daughter is _not_ a demon. Do you want these wounds to heal faster? Get my husband some human blood _now_."

"Very well," The old witch said, flustered, holding her cheek. I sat next to Severus, and he opened his eyes, and said weakly, "I destroyed the chalice horcrux....the one in Bellatrix's vault. But the vault dragon...it had a taste of my wrath before I escaped Gringotts."

I cupped his cheek in my hand. "Shhh, darling, don't talk. You will be worse off."

He looked up at me, and smiled softly, "My brave, beautiful lady. The thought of you kept me going as I was out there hunting for these ridiculous objects."

"I love you, too," I said. I leaned over to kiss his forehead. "But some of these wounds look like a torture curse laid you open."

Severus sighed, "Yes, well, when the Dark Lord found out about the missing chalice, he lashed out, killing Bellatrix, and a few others. He couldn't kill me, due to my being a vampire, but he cast me out and did this."

He weakly rolled up his sleeve, and there was a deep slash through where his Dark Mark tattoo would be if he still had it. "It looks like he tried to put it back on you," I pointed out.

"Yes, and he hated not being able to do it," Severus chuckled bitterly, "So, I don't see how I'm going to be much use to Albus, since I am officially a turncoat of the deatheaters."

I smoothed back his black hair, and said, "You are useful to me, to _us_ ," I put his hand on my rounded belly, "Thank you, for coming back to us. We need you more than this place, or the likes of Albus Dumbledore, because we actually love you."

"I know, darling."  
"Rest now, and heal," I said, rising. "I have to get back to grading papers."

"Ashara," He called.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
"Of course," I said, leaving. I was halfway to my office when Dumbledore intercepted me.

"Has he spoken about what happened to him?" He asked. I told the Headmaster just what Severus told me, and he said, "I believe there are more cursed objects out there, but one thing is for certain is that his strength is not what it used to be. Thank you, Madame Snape."

"My husband needs victims to heal properly from his injuries," I said pointedly, "And Poppy hates my people. I'm not saying that he needs to kill the mortals, but he needs blood, a lot of it, since he is too weak to hunt."

Dumbledore nodded, "Consider it done."

I nodded, and went inside my quarters. I graded some papers, showered, and got ready for bed. The bed seemed huge without Severus in it, so I whispered sweet nothings to my unborn daughter as a way to comfort myself. I finally fell asleep, and managed to catch a few hours of sleep before my classes. But when Draco finally was able to repair the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement was when things began to change for the worst for Hogwarts...


	32. Chapter 32

Draco's Pov...

Nightmares again. Of being tortured by the Dark Lord, of the haunted look in Katie Bell's eyes when she touched the cursed necklace just before the holidays. But most of all, I feared failing everyone. Well, not everyone, of course. Aunt Ashara loved me no matter what, and she treated me better than my own mother ever did. Why the hell couldn't I have been born her son? Why couldn't Uncle Severus have been my father? I often wondered that on a daily basis.

The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement, the twin of the one in Borgin and Burke's. I thought it was a stupid idea, but hey, I'm just thought of as this dumb, spoiled brat, what the hell do I know? Well, I am also the one chosen for the task of killing the Headmaster. I know my godparents could do it easily, but the freak wants a stupid performance out of it, and I know it's because of dad's failure to retrieve Potter's prophecy crystal from the Department of Mysteries.

I snacked idly on a Granny Smith apple, and walked to the Room of Requirement. The door formed, and I went in. The place was a pig sty, and it always probably would be, filled to the brim with all of the debris of centuries of dust and long forgotten mementos of the school's past. Still, I found the cabinet easily enough.

I yanked the dusty velvet curtain off of it, and of course, it looked exactly like the other one in the store. Today will be my last attempt, I swear. If I cannot get this damn thing to do what Voldemort wants it to do then the deatheaters are on their own.   
I took out a spare apple, and put it in the cabinet. I muttered the incantation, and I heard a very faint pop of disapparation. I opened the cabinet, and it was gone. I muttered it again, and the apple returned with a bite taken out of it. Oh goody, the stupid thing actually works; it only took three months to get it to do what I wanted. I took the bitten apple out of the cabinet and threw it across the room. On the way back to the main door, I caught a signature of dark magic in the room.

I went down all of the aisles, and came across a table that had miscellaneous jewels on it. Some were crappy, others were valuable, but that wasn't what drew me: it was a red velvet jewelry box. I opened it, and a beautiful sapphire and diamond diadem was in it.

I ran a hand over it, and caught a vision of Voldemort, only he was human still, had somehow confunded the raven statue in front of Ravenclaw tower to let him in after speaking with Lady Rowena Ravenclaw herself as her shade. The last diadem of Ravenclaw. I closed the box and decided to bring it to my Uncle, he would know what to do with it. I went to his quarters, and of course, it was past curfew hours.

I knocked on the door, and Aunt Ashara opened it wearing a black silk robe. "Draco, what a pleasant surprise," She said, smiling. Then it faltered when she closed her eyes for a moment and ran a hand above the box. "Bring it inside, quickly."

I obeyed, and she locked the door behind us. My Uncle's quarters were spacious and elegant, and far cleaner than I remember them being. I put the red velvet jewelry box on a side table, and I looked at her, and she nodded.

I opened the box, and she said, "It's an interesting object to store a piece of their soul in."

"Their _soul_?"  
"Yes. But I need to keep this to show to Severus. He will want to see it." I turned to leave, but she said, "There is something else that is distressing you, Draco. Something about your mission."

My hand slipped from the doorknob, and I turned to face my godmother. I thought she would be angry for not being forthcoming about my problems, but she looked concerned more than anything else.

"You..you _know_ about Dumbledore? About the mission? No one is supposed to know anything about that," I said, shocked.

Ashara walked over to me. I still couldn't get over how graceful she still moved with a big belly. She looked about ready to pop any day now, and most women would be waddling, or bitching about their various discomforts. Her only complaint was about the need for constant blood to feed her unborn child.

She patted my cheek gently, and said, "I know everything, Draco. But even I cannot go with your uncle to these deatheater meetings, much as I might want to. Please, sit, and tell me how I can ease your mind."

I did and we sat before the fireplace. She sat in my uncle's chair, and crossed her legs, making a steeple with her long fingers. I told her about my struggles to kill Dumbledore without resorting to openly killing him, and about the vanishing cabinet. She never interrupted me once, and she looked on as a detached observer.

"...But now that it works, I...I kind of don't want to tell the Dark Lord that I succeeded in that part of the mission." I began to cry, and that was when I felt her arms slide around me, and hug me. I felt my heart burst from happiness. If I cried out my eyes like a baby, my mother would have chastised me for my unmanliness, or my father would have slapped me, and told me to "man up, Malfoy men do not weep like weak witches."

I buried my face in her big, pregnant belly, and sobbed, as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

When I was done crying, Ashara handed me a box of tissues, and I wiped at my eyes. "I'm sorry for crying," I sniffed. "But...but my parents would hate me for sobbing like a baby...and...and...I'm sorry."

My Aunt knelt at my feet, and said softly, "In private, there is no shame in a man crying, Draco. Please do not apologize to me about having emotions. Even vampires have them, dear. What if I were to tell you that Albus Dumbledore was going to die, even without my husband's interference?"

She kissed my cheek, and sat back down in her own chair. "You..you mean there are more of these cursed objects??"

"Oh, yes," She informed me, "Do you remember the fiasco that happened in the Chamber of Secrets? And the diary your father slipped into Ginevra Weasley's cauldron second year?"

"Ye-ah. My dad was furious about being accused by Potter of that," I said.

"Well, that diary was a horcrux, which you learned about from the mage textbook I assigned you for my class," She said, nodding. "Most of the class did not grasp just how dark that form of magic is. It is necromantic in nature. I assume that my husband is less bold in his teaching?"

I smiled, "Yeah. A stickler for the rules, Professor Snape is, that's for sure. Soo, if most of the horcrux's have been destroyed, what is left? There is that tiara thing," I glanced at the diadem in the room, "the chalice, ring, that locket of Salazar Slytherin's, what else?"

Ashara looked sad then, and my blood ran cold when she said, "His pet anaconda Nagini, and Harry Potter himself."

"Pot-- _Potter_?? How?!"  
"A rebounded curse is the only viable explanation," My Uncle's deep, velvet voice said from behind us. We both turned to look at him. Ashara went to her husband, and he gave her a warm, soft kiss.

I watched her embrace my Uncle, and they said some things in a language I couldn't understand. My parents were never openly affectionate, nor did I ever see my father kiss my mother's hand, except formally, as he does with other great pureblood witches when greeting them. My Uncle looked somewhat beaten up, but no worse than wear. He poured himself a glass of what could only be blood and drained it quickly.

My godfather raised an eyebrow as I stared at them, but then he grinned, "Your Aunt told me about the success of the vanishing cabinet."

I sighed sadly, "Yeah, I know. But I almost don't want to let them into the castle. Especially, Aunt Bella, you know how unstable she is."

"Yes, I am aware. But we cannot shirk our duties, or we will be suspected of not being loyal, or...losing heart," My godfather said. "We vowed to your mother that we would keep you safe, no matter what."

I scoffed, "She sure has a funny way of showing her _love_. You and Aunt Ashara have treated me more like a son than _they_ ever have."

"Yes, I know," Uncle Snape said. "And when I was your father's age, I was often like him. Two hundred years has a way of making one more tolerant, Draco. But to answer your question in regards to Harry Potter, I believe that the curse rebounded the night the Dark Lord killed his parents, and a part of his soul latched on to him, creating a horcrux out of Harry Potter."

"Fuck. Does he know?"  
"No, I highly doubt it."  
"Great. I wouldn't wanted to know that I was marked for death either," I remarked. I yawned. "So, I guess I have no choice but to let the deatheaters into Hogwarts, then."

"Yes, or risk death ourselves."  
"Great. Well, which of you gets to escorts me to the Slytherin common room?" I asked.

They looked at each other, and laughed. "I will escort you," My Uncle said, rising from his chair.

We left the quarters, and didn't say anything as we made the short trek to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. The portrait slid aside immediately, seeing as how one of the Professors was with me. I went through the portrait portal, and got ready for bed quickly. Little did I know that in a month's time, I would be leaving Hogwarts for good in terms of my education, and also my old life behind as I knew it forever....


	33. Chapter 33

Draco's Pov...

I quickly dressed in one of my black suits to look like a proper Malfoy for the deatheaters the night I was to 'do the old man in,' as my Aunt Bellatrix said at the last meeting with a snarky grin on her face. The entire table laughed with amusement over that one, except my parents, who found it anything but funny.

Ugh, why the hell can't she just be sent to St. Mungos? My Aunt Bellatrix is just batshit crazy. At the head of the table sat the Dark Lord himself, a godsdamned half blood himself, although I doubt the others knew of that little family skeleton in his family's closet. When I was ready to go, and looked back at the Slytherin common room, it felt like I was saying farewell to it, and not just going off to do what I was forced to do. My Dark Mark tattoo began to burn. _Great. Just great. Well, it's time to man up. Let's get this crazy shit done and over with already._

I went into the Room of Requirement, and carefully opened the vanishing cabinet after muttering the summoning incantation. I stepped back, and suddenly wished that I was anywhere but where I was. This was wrong on so many levels. Black smoke began pouring out of the cabinet, and Bellatrix, Dolohov, and Greyback filed out.

I decided to be rude and leave the room. Fuck this, and piss on the Dark Lord! Bellatrix began cackling and destroying everything in sight. Why? Because...reasons. There were random students out and about, loitering, and I had no choice but to stun them. I made my way to the astronomy tower, and Uncle Severus caught up with me.

He had his glamor off, and I have to admit that it was weird that he looked almost old enough to go to Hogwarts as a student; at least with his glamor on, he looked like I always knew him. But his vampiric self made him look more predatory, and intense in a dark way. Severus put a finger to his lips, and said mentally, " _I am going to keep the teachers occupied, and get your Aunt out of here."_

 _"Okay, I'll be waiting,"_ I said mentally, and he grinned, flashing me his fangs. He nodded, and moved faster than I could see, showing off his preternatural speed and grace. I hurried to the astronomy tower, and caught up to the other deatheaters as Dumbledore and Potter apparated back from wherever the hell they were at all night thus far.

"Good evening, Draco," Dumbledore said in a voice that could be discussing the weather. "Lovely weather we're having tonight, isn't it?"

I pointed my wand at my Headmaster, my inner anxiety making my heart beat fast. Damn it! I could just summon an energy spear, and end his life quickly, but Voldemort cannot learn that I am a mage, that would truly seal my death sentence, along with my Headmaster.

"Yeah, it's okay, I guess," I said, trying to keep my voice even. _Why the hell is this so damn hard?? I have killed muggles before. He's a dead man, already,_ I reasoned. "You know why I am here."

"Yes, of course," The older wizard said sadly. "I shall make this easy for you then."

"Expelliarmus!" I cast with my wand. Dumbledore's wand went flying...somewhere, I have no clue where, honestly.

Before I could utter the words of the killing curse, my Aunt Bellatrix showed up and said, "Well, well, Albus. How...lovely to see you. I would stay and chat but me and my friends are on a rather tight schedule."

"Good evening, Bellatrix," Dumbledore said lightly. Potter had run off down the stairs, but my Uncle had caught him, and was holding him by wand point.

"Ah, the traitor tries to prove himself," Bellatrix sneered, "How very sad. Well, if you'll just hand over Potter we can have fun with him later."

My Uncle chuckled, "Not if I kill him first." To everyone's shock, including mine, he bit deep into Harry Potter's neck. Dumbledore went to him, and my Uncle pointed his wand at his boss.

"I will take it from here, Draco," He said, wiping at his lips. I don't know why I felt a flicker of guilt for Harry Potter, but I did. Dumbledore began crying and pleading for his life to be spared, but my Uncle gave nothing away on his face as he uttered the fatal words, "Avada Kedavra."

Green light shot out of my Uncle's wand, and hit Dumbledore square in the chest, killing him instantly. The force of it knocked him off of the astronomy tower, and I felt tears well up in my eyes as Harry Potter laid on the floor, bleeding out from his puncture wounds. I vaguely heard my Uncle argue with the other deatheaters, but in the end, they left, wrecking havoc on the rest of the castle.

I found myself cradling Potter's head and weeping for this reckless Gryffindor, who I secretly admired for his bravery. My Uncle rushed forward, and licked the blood from Potter's neck. The puncture wounds sealed up!

"He will be fine," He reassured me. "But you won't be. I believe that Voldemort will torture you to make your father more malleable to his will. You have a choice: you can stay to try to protect your parents, or come with your Aunt and me, and we will protect you as we vowed that we would do."

I felt a bit of unease at leaving behind the only life I ever knew. "Can't...can't Potter come with us? I mean, he's a horcrux too."

He rose and offered me his hand to stand. I took it, and we waited for Potter to recover. "Yes, yes, but his destiny lies with the Dark Lord. Yours does not...son."

My eyes widened, "R--Really? I could live as your son?"

"It would be the only way to ensure your survival," My Uncle explained. "But to explain vampiric politics would take too long."

Ashara was dressed in her teaching robes, and she had a beaded purple purse of some kind dangling on her left wrist. She knelt beside Harry Potter and asked, "Did you give Draco our offer?"

"Yes, I did."  
She knelt beside Harry Potter and sneered, "It is a shame he is so important to this so called Dark Lord. Any reminder of the woman who tormented your heart for years I would rather kill, my love."

I rolled up my sleeve to reveal my Dark Mark. "What about _this_? He will be able to track me if I still have this."

Both vampires looked over at me, and nodded. Ashara came over to me, and said softly, "It is for that reason that we offer immortality to you, Draco. Only through the change in your blood can you negate the dark magic flowing through your veins. You would become our son, and next in line after our daughter by right of inheritance."

"The Elders will dispute that," My Uncle argued. She flashed my Uncle a dangerous look, and he said, "Fine, fine. Have it your way, my reckless, headstrong Princess. I know you love Draco as one of your own."

"He would _be_ mine through blood," She reminded him sharply. She turned to me, and said, "Draco, dear. Would you like to come with us, and--"

My Aunt clutched her stomach, and liquid pooled around her feet. "Shit. Severus, I have to get home, I believe the baby is coming. I will see you later, darling."

She apparated away. My Uncle stayed with me, and I gave it a lot of thought before I said, "I will go with you, _dad_. I...I've always wanted to call you that."

My godfather hugged me, and it was a long, heartfelt embrace. "Me too, _son_. Me too. But we have to get Potter out of here. Can you carry him?"

I tried and failed. My Uncle scowled, and picked up Harry Potter like he weighed nothing. We left the astronomy tower, and were confronted with a bunch of angry Gryffindors and one angry Professor McGonagoll.

After exchanging some heated words, my Uncle laid Potter gently in Hagrid the half giant's arms. My Uncle and I disapparated after he held out his hand. I took it, and when we arrived at our destination, and I saw the beautiful, but forbidding fortress that awaited us, I knew that my life would never be the same again. Would I ever return to Hogwarts again? Or see my birth parents again? I did not know, but all I knew was that my fate was sealed as soon as we passed through the gates of the castle, and awaited the birth of my godparents's daughter...


	34. Chapter 34

Draco's Pov...

The fortified fortress before us was both dark, impregnable, and had a dark beauty to it that I secretly liked a great deal. Armored men came out to greet us, including an armored man who rushed up to my Uncle and hugged him.

My Uncle embraced this man, and as he removed his helmet, I saw that this was clearly one of my Uncle's sons: same hair, same aquiline nose, and same smirk on his face. They exchanged some heartfelt words, and even some tears.

"...Anna Marie as well?" My Uncle asked, switching to English for my benefit, I knew.

The younger man sighed, and nodded, "I am the last, father. Well, if you do not count the child being born, that is."

The man's blue green eyes fixed me with an intense stare. I could feel him scan my mind, and I tried to block him out, but to no avail. His eyes widened with some surprise, "Ah. A Malfoy has deigned to ally themselves with our clan..."

"Richard, _enough_ ," My Uncle barked, "Not all of them were treasonous turn coats. This is Draco Malfoy, but he will be accepting the Dark Gift, so you will behave as his brother from now on."

"As you wish, my lord," Richard said formally. "Mother demanded that you attend the birth before the midwives dragged her into the birthing chamber. It got...heated for a while, but if I know mother, she doesn't care about convention."

My Uncle laughed, "No, of course not. Draco, this is my son, Richard, he will show you where your chambers will be. Now, I will leave you both to it, I have a birth to attend."

Without another word, my godfather left us, and Richard snapped his fingers and squires came and removed his armor. He wore plain swordsman clothes underneath, but kept his sword on.

He looked me over and said, "I do not like your family, _Draco_. They are not known for their loyalty, or their courage. But if you are to join mine as my parents are so desirous of, then I suppose that we must be civil towards one another, for their sake. I am my parent's heir now, well, apart from my new sister, and you, of course. Brothers?"

He held out his hand, much as I did with Harry Potter on our first night at Hogwarts when we were both eleven. I felt like the roles had suddenly reversed. But I wasn't stupid enough to turn down a potential ally in this world I was totally ignorant of. I shook the vampire's hand.

Richard smiled, and he said curtly, "Follow. I am not in the habit of babysitting mortals who get lost in the castle. You will find that besides the wait staff, you will be the only mortal in residence, so until your turning, you will not be truly safe."

"I understand."  
"Good. I do not apologize for my remarks earlier, but I was the only one who traveled back in time. Your idiotic children in that time line betrayed us, so imagine my shock that my mother was so taken with you that you are to be turned as her adoptive son. But, again, I do not apologize for my remarks," Richard explained, as we walked down one gorgeous corridor after another.

He stopped in front of two double doors, and opened them on to a beautiful midnight blue and black bedroom. It looked very Ravenclaw in design, much to my chagrin.

"These were my brother Julian's chambers," Richard said. "A team of tailors will make you a new wardrobe of your choosing later, but he was lean and compact like you, so I'm sure you will find something that fits in the walk-in closet. Good night, little brother." 

I was left to my own devices and I explored the room. Now, I am used to wealth, Malfoys have always been ridiculously wealthy, but as I later discovered at the Imperial court years later, my family were peasants compared to my godparents. The first night in the castle, I found that I didn't do much exploring, because I was tired from my journey, so I took a shower, and got ready for bed. 

I slept fitfully, and when I was summoned to see the new Princess, I was turned, and the start of my new life began a week upon moving to Romania...

Hermione's Pov...

I came out of my magically induced coma to the sound of my daughter crying. My eyes fluttered open, and Severus was beside me. He was trying to calm her down, and not succeeding.

"Mmm, Severus," I said weakly. "Can I hold her?"

He looked up, and smiled with pride. "I have been trying to calm her, but no avail."

"She needs to be fed," I said. "Come, my chest feels like it weighs a ton."

He brought our baby girl close, and I looked at my Aurora for the first time. I uncovered one of my breasts, and she latched on to it immediately. Like all babies, my daughter required my milk, but when she teethed, she would need solid blood. In her crib, she would need an IV in her tiny arm to feed her daily human blood packets until she grew old enough to learn how to hunt for her own meals.

My daughter tugged hard on my nipple, making me wince from the sensitivity. I chuckled, "Aren't you an eager one? Yes, much like your father."

Severus chuckled, "I am always eager when it comes to you, love. And as always, completely jealous that my child will be getting more attention from your breasts than I will."

I smiled up at him, "Gods, you're incorrigible. One would think all I am here for is to be your baby machine."

He kissed my lips. "I think five children is quite the number. But...we did lose most of them."

"An unfortunate side effect of war. But still, you have your duty to the Potter boy," I reminded him. "You will be Headmaster for certain due to this Dark Lord's influence. Are you certain that you wish to adopt Draco, and have me train him?"

I nodded. For months, I had grown to care deeply for the pureblood wizard. Richard, no doubt, was seething that another boy was going to be coming into the family, but my heart was set on it: I wanted, needed to have this wizard boy as my adopted son.

"Yes, I feel like he is one of my own already, and I know you do as well," I reasoned. "Plus, it will be years before Richard is old enough to run the clan properly."

Severus kissed the top of Aurora's black, downy head. "Indeed. She is beautiful, is she not?" I asked.

"Well, look at her mother."

Aurora opened her eyes and they were black. She looked every bit a Snape in her bearing as she reached up and touched my cheek. I kissed her little hand. She even had Severus's nose, a feature only Julian and Carolyn inherited. But of course, Richard, Aurora, and Draco were all that were left to me, and I was content with that. Speaking of which...

"I think Draco should see her," I suggested. "Don't you think?"

Severus nodded, "Indeed."

Draco was summoned, and wore fine court clothing, and he held Princess Aurora adoringly. "She's beautiful, and powerful already."

Aurora reached up her pudgy fingers, and light magic swirled through her hand, and my eyes widened. "Apparently, she accepts you as her big brother."

But when Draco touched her hair, it turned as blonde as his. Draco drew back his hand in alarm, and Aurora's hair began changing different colors. We all laughed at that, which drew a laugh from my daughter.

"Oh great, she inherited my cousin Tonk's gift of glamour," Draco feigned a groan. "You're going to be such a hassle to mum and dad aren't you, sissy?"

The baby giggled, as if to say 'well, duh'. "I love her already," Draco said with wonder. He handed Aurora back to me and I held her gently as her little legs and arms moved about. "How is that even possible?"

"No one can explain love, son," I said. "Do you think you could return to Hogwarts as one of us? Gods only know that the Minstry needs to understand that not all vampires are evil like your deatheaters, or revenants as they would be called in the elven realm."

Draco looked at me with amazement, and said, "Yes, I will do it. Of course, I will, for my new sister's sake."

I played with my daughter's black hair. "Thank you, Draco."

Richard came in and spent some time with Aurora, but when Draco went to hold her, my older son ripped the baby out of his arms. "Don't touch my sister, _Malfoy_."

Aurora cried, and Draco pulled the baby to him. Immediately, she calmed right down. "Mine too, _Snape_. It seems she likes me more, so sod off."

" _Enough_ ," I ordered, using my teacher's voice. "You will both be good brothers to your sister. And you _will_ apologize, or I promise you that grave drills will be the least of your concerns. Or, must I send you to court, Richard? As I recall, your stupidity nearly killed you. Who was that vehemens bitch you were caught shagging during the last Creation Eve Ball?"

"Lady Ursula," Richard spat. "But mom! Gods, I didn't _know_ she was married!"

I handed the baby off to one of the waiting nursemaids. "Ashara, maybe now is not the time to--" Severus began to warn me, but I glared at him.

"SILENCE!! Now, as for _you_ two," I said more calmly, my blood still boiling with barely repressed rage. "I express _my_ expectations in this castle. Richard, you will suppress this foolish, stupid jealousy, and old animosity springing from the alternate time line, and children Draco will never now have. Draco, I expect you to care for your new sister Aurora, and protect her to the best of your ability. Severus, you will train your new son as one of us once he survives his turning. You know the rules of the maker and fledgling dynamic."

"I do, of course," My husband said, sighing. "Do you need me to leave?"

I sighed, "Only if you wish."  
"Then I will stay."  
Richard and Draco looked uncomfortable and left us to snuggle in the rather narrow bed.

Severus kissed me briefly, and whispered in my ear, "That was hot earlier. You asserting your authority." He slid a hand between my legs and stroked.

I moaned against him, but slapped his hand away. "Not now, nympho. Go turn Draco, and we can have fun when I have recovered. Is that understood?"

Severus chuckled, "Yes, always. As you wish. But I must leave you. Good evening, my lady."

I grinned, blowing him a kiss, "Good evening, my lord."

I watched him leave, and rested. It would be a month before Severus and I could properly engage intimately again, and even longer than that for, it was discovered soon after Albus Dumbledore's will was read that Severus was to be the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Things were going according to plan, and I would be there to see things done for the safety of everyone involved now, and in the future of this wizarding war...


	35. Chapter 35

Draco's Pov...

The knock sounded on my chamber door, and I saw that it was my godfather on the other side. He looked reluctant to do what I had agreed to do: be turned to save my life, should I have to fight deatheaters, and to join the clan officially.

I was dressed in a black suit and he was dressed in a similar black outfit to what he always wore from his teaching days at Hogwarts. "Are you ready for this, Draco?" He asked. "Because if you are not, say the word and I will take you back to Malfoy Manor myself."

I squared my shoulders. Despite what people think, I am not a damn coward, no Malfoy is. "No, I _want_ to do this," I said firmly. "Please, make me your son as I should have been from the start."

My godfather sighed, "This life...it is not the easiest, nor the most safe. Even immortals have enemies from other clans, covens with their petty territorial squabbles. Are you certain that you wish to enter into all of this, and gain the memories to deal with the politics of this world? Also, because you will be a turned vampire, you will be able to have no children of your own. Are you certain that you wish to deprive your parents of their only chance of having grandchildren?"

Richard explained most of this already, having lost some of his disdain for my Malfoy name in order to be civil. "Yes, I am ready for the consequences. Does...does it hurt? Being turned?"

"Yes," My Uncle Severus said. "Receiving the Dark Mark was less painful, in truth. But that will recede once your vampire blood overwhelms your human blood. I found that vampire blood amplifies a wizard's natural powers, which begs me to question the Dark Lord's sanity in creating his horcruxes to begin with."

I nodded, understanding. "Maybe he couldn't find a vampire deranged enough to turn him."

My godfather laughed, "Oh, he could have. There are some twisted, psychotic ones out there who would have turned him for the right amount of money. But enough about him, this night is about you."

"I'm ready," I said, sounding more confident than I felt.

My Uncle arched his eyebrow at that, but said simply, "We shall see. Now, take off your jacket, and we can begin."

I noticed that the door was locked to my chambers for the first time, and an aura of dark magic began to fall off of my Uncle as he grabbed me about the throat and sank his fangs into my throat.

He drank and drank, and then bid me to drink from a gash in his right wrist. I drank, suddenly starved for blood. We completed this process over and over as I felt my heart about to give out, only to have him make the transfer again and again.

My Uncle's memories flowed into me, every sordid deed, every kindness...the wizarding and vampire wars, the births and deaths of his children. Memories of politics, ancient clan memories...a white palace in a glittering desert city oasis. My Aunt's strict Princess upbringing, her harsh assassin training. Love, births, deaths...Both my Aunt and Uncle experiencing such life. Then my Uncle pulled away for the last time and stood up. 

I felt myself weaken, and said, "I...I'm scared, Uncle."

My Uncle nodded, "I know. It's only your mortal death, my son. Embrace it and live through it. I will have a few gifts for you, should you survive this part of the ritual. Good night, Draco."

I wanted to call out to my godfather, to beg him not to leave me, but I was alone. I felt a searing heat overtake me, and I screamed in pain before my heart stilled, and I died to my life as a mortal wizard forever after that...

✂--------

A Week Later....

Colors...vibrant and filled with depth such as I had never seen it before. I looked about my room, and walked to my marble bathroom. My fangs were in evidence, and there was a cat-like quality to my gray eyes. Veela. Apparently, my family breeding with veelas over the centuries activated that ancient elven blood. I flexed my back and white, angel wings sprouted from my back.

Intriguing. I glamored them invisible, and undressed the rest of the way. Damn, I looked like some model now, lean and muscled all over. I got into the tub, and took a bath. My skin was more sensitive to touch, and my powers tripled in power. I looked at my left forearm, and of course, the Dark Mark was nowhere to be seen. In fact, my skin was perfect, not even possessing a mole or the minor scars I got while being a Quidditch seeker for Slytherin House. 

I drained the tub, and dressed in a suit. I wandered the castle, knowing where to go, but not caring where I ended up. My mother found me, and she smiled, and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Hmm...more veela than vampire," She mused, "An interesting combination for your immortal blood. I should have known turning you would activate that part of your heritage. It remains to be seen whether or not I can expect grand children from you."

My eyes widened, "But father said I wouldn't be able to."

She laughed, "Yes, if you were a typical mortal this would prove to be the case, but you are a veela, Draco. Your mate is out there, and you will know her when you see her. It is only a matter of time before your blood will call to hers."

"Should you be walking so soon, mother?" I asked, noting that she was walking around like giving birth was not that big of a deal. "You just gave birth."

"It has been a week, I am fine, son," Ashara answered. "In fact, I was just about to get ready to nurse Aurora. You can come see her if your father has no further plans for you at the moment."

I smiled, "I should be delighted to see her again."

We went to the nursery, and watched as my sister fed from one breast then the other. When she was done, I got to hold her, and Aurora giggled when I tickled her little feet, and put raspberries on her belly. I sang her a silly lullaby my father sang to me about the Hogwarts Houses:

"Big and brave is Gryffindor,  
Mighty as a lion.   
Gentle and loyal is Hufflepuff,  
Its love as fierce as a badger.  
Witty and smart be Ravenclaw,  
Swift and fast upon its prey.  
And dwell below, us brave Slytherins, great in our smarts,  
And fierce to our enemies,  
For there dwells no one braver  
Than me, and you always..."

The baby cooed and smiled brightly when I mentioned Slytherin House. "I think she likes my House better than yours," I said, smirking.

Ashara laughed, "Of course, she would, look who her father is. I haven't decided whether I want Aurora attending Hogwarts, but we have time."

"Yes, but it would be cool if she did attend," I reasoned. Ashara gently took her from my arms, and made silly faces at her baby, which her daughter laughed at. She calmed down and laid Aurora down in her crib, and put the blood IV in her little arm. I understood what it was for: vampire babies constantly need human blood to develop in a healthy way, but it was strange seeing a newborn hooked up to such equipment nonetheless.

My adopted mother nodded, "I shall think on it. But I have to go rest, I believe, and conduct some business. Your father is looking for you. He wants to give you your gifts."

"Where is he?" I asked lamely.  
She arched an eyebrow, and said, "Seek out his life force signature, Draco. Good evening, son."

I bowed, "Mum."

I did just that and found him in the renovated part of the dungeons that had a full service health club and pool. Centuries ago, prisoners were tortured within these walls, but you would never know it with all of the modern amenities of the castle. I was quickly loving this place over Malfoy Manor; it had a dark, homey quality to it that spoke to me for some reason. If only my birth dad could see it: he would call it a mountain paradise. My former potions professor was lifting weights, and had put his last weights on the bar, and sat up, wiping off his sweaty face.

He wore gray work out clothes, and said, "I assume your mother sent you here?"

"Yeah. She said you had a gift."  
He grinned. "Well, two, actually. I called these two girls 'gifts,' because I know your mother wouldn't approve of me bringing in mortal girls for a night. But you can do with them as you like."

I smiled, liking where this was going. He rose and looked me over. "Impressive. I had not expected your veela blood to activate upon your mortal death," My father Severus said, nodding, "I retract what I said about heirs earlier."

I blushed, and I said, "Oh, so the usual anti-birth spell applies?"

He shrugged. "I would prefer you do not sire any bastards upon unworthy mates, Draco. But they await you in the living room, of course. Just remember that you are to stop feeling just before the heart stops. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Thanks, dad."  
I went to hug him, but he did not hug me back. He nodded back at me, and I understood. Somehow, I understood that it would be against etiquette for the Prince of the clan to be overt in his affections. Affection was solely for the bedroom, and for courtly functions, anything else was seen as unmanly or base.

I went to the living room, and two witches in sexy robes awaited me. One was tall with blue eyes, and golden blonde hair, and the other was a petite freckled brunette with thin glasses. I liked the blonde immediately, and her confidence, because she walked right up to me, and began kissing me passionately. I ran my hands up and down her waist and cupped her firm ass as I ran my semi erect cock against her.

"Oooh, eager aren't we, baby?" She drawled, stroking me slightly through my dress pants.

"You have no idea...Sandra," I said, divining her name easily.

We looked at her shy, timid friend and Sandra giggled, "God, Ames! Get _over_ here! This is soo why you have no man."

"I don't like guys," Amy said, shyly. "I told you that, Sandy."

 _A lesbian? Interesting, well, let's see how you deal with this._ I gave my sexy love for the night a quick kiss, and moved to intercept her friend. I thought she was cute, but nothing remarkable about her looks to write home about, honestly. I tilted this girl's chin to meet my eyes, and kissed her.

She pulled away, and tried to slap me, but I persisted. I went to kiss her again, but she bit my lip, and I became enraged by that. I quickly grabbed her about the waist and buried my fangs into her throat, drinking greedily of her blood. I stopped just as her heart was about to give out.

Sandra looked at me with fear, but I whipped out my wand and obliviated her memories. I quickly brought her up to my room, and took care of my kill in the living room, scourifying the rug, so as not to leave a trace. I then went back up to my chambers, and proceeded to enjoy my first night as a veela to the fullest...


	36. Chapter 36

Draco's Pov...

I locked the bedroom door, and cast the anti-conception charm, and set my wand aside on the nightstand. I then turned to my blonde beauty and whispered in her ear, "Dance for me, witch."

I took off my jacket, shoes, socks, and shirt, and laid on the bed, lacing my hands behind my head.

"Begin," I ordered. I used mage lore on her to get her to comply to my requests. She slowly began to undulate and shake her hips as she stripped to nothing. I smiled, liking what I saw. I was no virgin, Pansy Parkinson, the Astoria sisters, hell, even Zabini and Nott during a few drunken nights got it on with me, but I didn't have this ability to snap my fingers at a girl, muggle or witch, and say, 'come to me,' before either.

Her blue eyes took on a misty, hazy quality and I realized that I could be just as depraved as I wanted to this witch, and she wouldn't stop me. But I decided against that, since I had seen Voldemort abuse his powers way too often. I curled my finger, and my lover came to me, crawling towards me.

"Start me off," I ordered. She obeyed, unbuttoning, and unzipping my pants. I lifted my ass so she could take them off, and removed my boxers. She went to work, licking up and down my cock like a lollipop, and stroking me in turn.

I hissed at the sensation. She looked up at me, and I nodded. She began bobbing her head up and down on my cock as she sucked it thoroughly. I gently grabbed her hair and bucked my hips in time with her mouth, and found myself damn near releasing in her mouth.

"Get up here," I ordered. She stopped and I grasped her hips and pulled her down on me. She gasped at me filling her, and she began to ride me, slowly at first, then faster. I then bit her and let her ride me as I drained her of her blood. When she was dead, I tossed her off of me in disgust. I disposed of my kill, and then dressed.

My father trained me, and so a routine developed over the next five years a strict routine began where I woke up, went on a hunt with my brother Richard, or dad, when he had time, and then it was training for me and Richard. Afterwards, if there was time, we would hang out, and socialize with dad's soldiers, but I had no clue how little time I actually did have to myself. Mother and father ran a tight ship, and when Aurora grew old enough, she was subjected to the same rigorous training, though she had to endure additional lessons for being a girl.

After five years, I had heard that Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter and his friends, but The Boy Who Lived, soon became The Boy Who Died. I went to my mother, and asked that I be allowed to return to redo my seventh year.

"Yes, of course," She replied, tousling my hair. "Just be certain that you put a glamor on your veela and vampiric features, Draco. In fact, I have decided to return as Hermione Granger."

"But," I argued gently, "That's crazy, mom. What about Aurora? What about dad?"

Father came into the room, and kissed her on the top of her head. "She will be with me, son. I would prefer that the wizarding world believed that I had died. Besides, I know you need the break, don't you, dear?"

My mother chuckled, and pecked him on the lips. "Yes, but this is about training you, Draco, not about me or 'Rora. You are at your most dangerous stage now in your development, and at five, Aurora is going to be bogged down with tutors to concern herself with her mother."

I thought it was a little harsh, but then again, I was not a father. Over the next month, we prepared and as I said goodbye to my five year old adopted sister, I looked at my mother's glamored face, and we hugged before going through to the Hogwarts Express platform 9 3/4.

We got on to the train, and headed to where the Slytherins normally would sit. Ginny and Ron Weasley were returning, so was Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, a few others. But everyone else was a stranger to me and Hermione.

Back at Hogwarts, the dreaded marriage law went into effect, and I strangely enough got paired up with Luna. Ginny Weasley got paired with Blaise Zambini. I forget who else got paired with who, but everyone but me wondered why Hermione Granger's name was not called.

McGonagoll knew the reason, of course, but Weasely was dumb enough to shout, "Well, that ain't fair, how come Mione' s name didn't get called?!"

"It's because I'm ineligible, git!" My mother scolded. Hermione remained a Gryffindor, and myself a Slytherin, of course. As we left the Great Hall, I caught up to Luna, and as soon as our eyes met, I felt a deep, resounding pull towards her.

Her blue eyes widened in astonishment, and she said, "Of _course_! That's why me and Harry were incompatible. I felt only merely attracted to him, but you're..."

I saw beneath her glamor and I was shocked as well. "Yeah, me too," I said, "It's a shame you have to keep your beauty hidden, Luna. Your wings are beautiful."

She smiled a bright smile, "So, are yours Draco. White, it suits you somehow. Well, I will see you around."

I kissed her hand, "You too," I said shyly. We went our separate ways, and that was the start of my last year of Hogwarts, and the end of my tale, because within three months, we were married, and we became mated to one another for life as a result...

✂---------

Hermione's Pov....

Draco's Reception...

The grounds of Malfoy Manor left much to be desired as I danced in the great ballroom in Severus's arms. Draco had had a public wedding ceremony at Hogwarts to Luna Lovegood, now Malfoy, but Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy insisted on having a grand, elegant party to celebrate their only son's marriage to a pureblood, no less. Severus and I could have arranged a more advantageous match for Draco, but what was done was done.

When most of the guests left, we removed our glamors, and the Malfoys were astonished that their new daughter in law was a veela, and that Draco was now one as well due to his vampiric blood. I brought my daughter Aurora along, and Narcissa was absolutely charmed by her.

"You are so lucky, Ashara," Narcissa said the next morning, at tea. "You have a charming little girl. She looks so much like Severus."

I sipped my tea, and said, "I am sure that you understand what Draco's turning means after the end of the year."

The blonde witch shrugged, "He graduates and begins his life with his wife, I would imagine."

I drained my tea. "Not quite. See, after my son Richard, and Aurora, Draco will be in line to inherit Severus's title of Prince of the clan. Now, I pray that won't be for centuries yet, but with frequent clan wars, one can never be certain what will lie ahead. We vampires are a violent race, especially towards werewolves and sometimes the higher elves."

Narcissa put a hand to her mouth in alarm. "Are you saying that Draco put himself in danger?"

I sighed, and nodded, "Yes. But it was his decision to allow me and Severus to adopt him into this life. As far as the Elders know, Draco is our son legally. I did it to protect him from the Dark Lord."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at me. "I only know that my son abandoned us for you and Severus. I thank you for protecting us, my lady, but you and Severus can see yourselves out."

I left, understanding the witch's pain. I knew what rejection was like, so I sympathized with the witch. But I cannot change the past no more than any one. Unless...Yes, the time turner.

I dug out my time turner, and put it on. Me and Severus went along with my plans to change the Malfoy family for the better once and for all. The time turner flipped, and we ended up in a war torn Hogwarts late at night...


	37. Chapter 37

Hermione's Pov...

Hogwarts castle was in ruins around us as we entered the shrieking shack, right as the snake was about to strike past Severus dead, I uttered a silent killing curse with mage lore, and it struck her instantly. Voldemort rounded on me, and tried to strike at me, but I fired a ultraviolet bullet from a gun I always carry on my person. The bullet struck Voldemort's heart, and he imploded from within.

I shielded the Headmaster of Hogwarts with my body, and he looked up at me with shock. "How did you...?"

"Shhh, darling," I said, smoothing back his black hair. "There is no time to explain. But I need you to drink this."

I bit my wrist and held it up to his mouth. He tried to scan my mind, but I shook my head. "No time, Severus! Please. Do you want to die?"

"I..I deserve it."  
"Bullshit," I snapped, "You are the bravest, toughest mortal I have ever met, Severus Snape. Now, drink this blood."

He drank and his wounds sealed up. I licked away his spilled blood, and he began to breathe easier. "I do not mean to be rude, but who are you?" He asked.

I was going to reply, but then my present husband stormed in, and looked over his past self. "Draco was just saved by Potter. Do you want to get him out of here, or do you want me to?"

"I can do it, dear," I said. He nodded, and took off back to the castle. Past Severus looked on all of this with keen interest. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw Hermione Granger's wand in my hand.

"I have many, many questions for you, witch," Past Severus said dryly. "But the only one I know of for certain is that you time traveled with me. Who am I to you?"

"Can you walk?"  
"Yes, but you are deflecting the question," He said silkily. He stood, and looked me over from top to bottom. "Please answer the question. Who am I to you?"

"Your wife, from the future," I answered, and I snapped my fingers, and became Hermione Granger, "And the student you know as this witch speaking to you, has been my disguise for years. I will tell you all that you want to know, but then I must obliviate you. Do you understand?"

A smirk flashed across his face, "Yes, but if we are together as you say, can I get sex out of this?"

I stepped close to him, and chuckled, "Certainly. Although, I know for a fact that you prefer my original form. You always did."

I snapped my fingers and changed back into my original form. His gaze became heated as it ran up and down my body. "Yes, you are correct there," He said, "You are indeed beautiful. Lead on, witch."

I tucked my wand away, and summoned an energy sword. Past Severus followed close behind, alert for any deatheaters. We disapparated to the outskirts of an old grand manor that I knew belonged to the Prince family at one time. I made short work of making the place liveable again, and we went inside the newly restored master bedroom done in Slytherin greens and silvers, of course.

I then told past Severus everything, and especially about our children together, the wars we fought in, how we met. When I was done, I said "...So you see, you are _not_ worthless to me, Severus. In any time, place, or incarnation, I will always choose you, because you are my mate, and I love you. I bore your children, maneuvered your melancholic moods, and workaholic tendencies, so I know you very well."

"You're a pureblood vampire aren't you?" He asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "How high up the social ladder are you?"

"One of Queen Lilith's daughters," I said, tearing up. "I am Ashara Tepes--Snape. I look the most like my mother, but my cheekbones and eyebrows came from my father Lord Vlad."

He kissed along my neck, and I purred contentedly. "And does the rest belong to me?" He whispered in my ear.

I turned to face him, and said, "It always will, my love."

He grinned, kissing me, "Good. Because if one night is all I have with you, then I will savor it. My future self can have you all he likes, but for now, I want you."

We attacked each other's clothes as we kissed passionately, and he impaled me on his long length as he carried me to the bed. I wrapped my legs around him as he thrust hard in and out of me, fast and deep. There was no sound but the sound of our heavy breathing, and the slapping of flesh on flesh as we took each other in so many ways for four hours straight.

We found our releases together, and he moved to roll over, but I clutched at him, "No, stay," I begged softly, "I have always loved it when you stayed inside of me afterwards."

"Mmm, you feel perfect too," He said, kissing me gently, his touches feather light. "I could do this for hours and not grow tired of it."

I laughed quietly, "But I have to be with you as I know you, Severus."

He pressed his pale lips against mine. We were both crying, "I know. But I believe you will haunt my dreams, Princess."

"I know. I love you, Severus."  
"I love you too."

I took out my wand, and said, "Obliviate."

I left him the pleasant memories of him making love earlier, but it was to Hermione Granger, not me as I truly am. I kissed his pale lips one last time, cleaned myself up, and got dressed. My Severus met up with me outside in the newly renovated gardens.

I ran to him and kissed him. He kissed me back, and asked, "Are you alright, my love?"

I glanced up at the sleeping Headmaster of Hogwarts, and my handsome vampire wizard in my arms, and said, "Yes, yes, I think it will be."

He looked up at the beautiful Prince mansion and smiled warmly, "I think so too. My past self will wake and search for Miss. Granger, and be able to give her the love both of them so desperately need. Let's go home, my Princess."

"You first, my Prince," I replied.

We summoned the time portal that would take us back to Julian, to my brother, to our life. Now that Voldemort was dead, and the wizarding world safe, we could begin life anew with Aurora, Draco, and Luna. The Malfoy family was restored, and all was mended. All we needed to do was just take the first step down the road to home. So that is precisely what we did: we took the first step, and the future after that is anyone's guess to determine for themselves in the end....

The End


End file.
